Burnout
by Avaalon
Summary: Catherine Aberdeen wanted to start and finish her sophomore year with as little drama as possible. As she gets pulled into a world of the supernatural, Catherine will have to try and find a way to balance out her life with the help of her hyperactive best friend, her other recently turned werewolf best friend, and a dark stranger with a past to match. Derek/OC
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Teen Wolf, only my OCs Catherine, Ava, and Maggie.**

 **Pilot**

* * *

"This is an idiotic plan you know that?" I shivered as another breeze past. I was stuck walking all the way to one of my best friend's house with my other idiot best friend in the middle of the night because he just had to park his car all the way across the end of the street.

"Why're you always such a debbie downer on my plans Cat? Uh? What did I ever do to you?" Stiles countered and I shot him a deadpan look.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night while I was sleeping," I argued back as we reached the McCall home.

"Ahh, but I did it in style," Stiles grinned.

"You threw rocks at my window."

"It was romantic."

"It cracked the glass," Stiles opened his mouth as I gave him a triumphant look.

"I said I'd pay for it," He mumbled before trying to climb up one of the house's pillars.

"What are you doing now?" I hissed at him as one of the lights turned on from the window.

"You trust me Cat?" Stiles looked down at me and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No," I said bluntly and he shrugged, "Good enough." I sighed and tucked my hands into the pockets of my jacket. I stood by the porch as waited. God, why the hell was it so cold. I watched as my breath became visible when a I noticed little candle sticks inside the porch lights, the fancy kinds. I stared at it. Maybe if I- The little light flickered on as my eyes widened. I looked around and at the door to see if maybe Scott turned it on. No, he couldn't have, if he did then both of the porch lights would've turned on, not just the one. It's just some kind of light malfunction, I told myself, ignoring the chills that ran up my spine that wasn't from the cold.

I looked up the rooftop to see Stiles grinning goofily at me, shooting me two thumbs up and I rolled my eyes. Why I was ever friends with these two was beyond my knowledge. I watched in amusement as Scott opened the door, looking around cautiously with a baseball bat. Did he even play baseball? I glanced back up and before Stiles could do anything, he had lost his footing causing him to hang himself upside down from the roof, scaring Scott in the process. I clapped a hand over my mouth , muffling my laughter as I did.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" Scott yelled as Stiles continued to hang.

"You weren't answering your phone," Stiles shrugged as I came up behind Scott from the other side of the porch. Stiles smirked as I raised my eyebrows at Scott's choice of weapon.

"Why are you carrying around a bat?" I voiced as Scott spun around, a hand over his heart.

"Oh my god, Catherine what the hell?!" Scott panted, "How'd you get there?"

"I walked," I put bluntly with an amused smile, "You didn't answer my question." Scott shot Stiles a glare, who was laughing his ass off the roof.

"I thought you guys were a predator," Scott defended. I laughed, "Right, of course."

"A pre - I - wha -," Stiles tried to process Scott's logic before waving it off, "look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police." I moved to lean against the porch fence beside Stiles.

"For what?" Scott questioned.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," I recalled what Stiles told me on the way here. Stiles dropped down from the roof, stumbling as he did. I made a face as he clutched onto the back of my jacket, almost pulling me down with him as I swatted his hands away.

"A dead body?" Scott's eyes widened. I almost cooed at how adorable he was, so innocent.

"No, a body of water," Stiles retorted sarcastically, "Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body."

"You mean like murdered?" Scott said in shock as he glanced at the two of us.

"Nobody knows yet," Stiles explained excitedly as he hopped over the fence, "Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked.

"That's the best part," Stiles grinned, "They only found half. We're going."

"Try not to look too excited about it Sherlock," I rolled my eyes at his childlike excitement, "This is still a dead body we're talking about." Stiles merely shrugged before we ventured off into his jeep.

"Huh that's weird," Scott said as he glanced back at the porch. I stopped beside him as Stiles attempted to start his car again.

"What?" I asked him, trying to see what he was seeing. Scott tilted his head slightly.

"I thought the porch lights were broken but I guess not," Scott shrugged as the car finally started. Scott brushed passed me to get into the passenger seat. I stared at the one flickering light as chills ran down my spine again before hopping into the back seat.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott said nervously as we got closer to the woods and he turned to me, "I mean, I can't believe you're actually going along with it." I shrugged.

"You're the one always complaining that nothing ever happens in this town," I said as the car stopped. We hopped out of the jeep and Stiles grabbed a couple flashlights from the car. I wrapped an arm around Scott which was pretty hard to do considering I was only 5'2, "Come on Scott live a little."

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott tried and I tsked at him.

"If I'm doing this so are you," I pointed at him with a shake of my head before grabbing a flashlight from Stiles.

"Right," Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott, "'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year," Scott persisted, "In fact, I'm making first line." I smiled at his enthusiasm. As dense as he was sometimes he really was adorable.

"That's the spirit," I laughed as we went to walk deeper into the woods.

"Everyone should have a dream," Stiles nodded along, "even a pathetically unrealistic one." I shot Stiles a look before glancing around the forest. As eerie and creepy the forest was at night, something was relaxing about it to me.

"Uh Stiles," I asked and he hummed in response, "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh!" Stiles raised his eyebrows at that as we walked further into the woods, "I didn't even think about that." Scott and I exchanged a look.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked a little nervously.

"Also something I didn't think about." I facepalmed myself.

"See, this is why I'm the one that comes up with the plans," I said shaking my head. Stiles gaped at me as we went to climb a steep hill.

"Um excuse me, I'm getting the hang of it okay?" Stiles shot back before we both glanced behind us. I looked over at Scott in worry as his breathing became more rapid and weaker, "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" I watched as Scott brought out his inhaler and I moved back a little and grabbed him by the arm to help him up.

"Wait, come on!" Stiles hissed, grabbing the closest person to him, which happened to be me, causing my grip of Scott to falter as I dropped down next to him. I felt Scott at my other side as we watched a bunch of cops walking around the area with police dogs in each hand. I looked over to see Stiles turn off his flashlight and I did the same with mine as the search party got closer. I felt someone grip onto my arm.

"Stiles what the-" Before I could finish Stiles had yanked me up onto my feet and ran with me in tow. I glanced back worriedly to see Scott trying to keep up with us.

"Stiles, slow down!" I called to him but he kept running. Before I could turn to check back on Scott a dog jumped out causing Stiles to spaz out and falling down, which so happened to be on top of me. I groaned in pain as I felt his weight practically crushing me.

"Hang on, hang on," I heard someone say, "These little delinquents belongs to me and Maggie Aberdeen."

"Get off me," I grunted before shoving Stiles off, who simply rolled onto my other side with a groan. Stiles quickly pulled himself up when he realized who was in front of us and as did I when I saw the sheriff.

"Dad," Stiles greeted with a nervous smile as I shot the sheriff a weak smile, "how are you doing?"

"So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?" Sheriff Stilinski said with a heavy sigh as he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I gave a small wave. God, this must've looks shady as hell.

"No, heh. Not the boring ones," Stiles quickly retorted and I gave him a look. The more he talked, the bigger the hole he dug for us.

"Now, where's your other usual partner in crime?" This time the question was pointed at me.

"W-who, Scott?" I winced at how nervous it sounded. Damn, Gran was gonna kill me, "He's uh - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow." The sheriff looked at me unconvinced.

"Yeah dad It's just us," Stiles added, "In the woods. Alone." I closed my eyes in frustration at how that must've sounded to his dad.

"Just you two?" The sheriff questioned as he glanced between the two, "Alone? Is this some kind of date? Are you two…" Stiles glanced at me and I looked back at him with wide eyes and shook my head quickly before I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder to bring me closer.

"Haha," Stiles laughed, "You caught us dad."

"I'm going to kill you," I mumbled under my breath so that only he could hear. Stiles gulped and dropped his arm quickly. Sheriff Stilinski still looked unconvinced.

"Scott, you out there?" He called out as Stiles and I exchanged a nervous look, "Scott?" No response. He sighed and turned to us with a stern look, "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you are going to drive Catherine home and apologize to Maggie for keeping her granddaughter out so late do you understand me?" Stiles nodded feverently before grabbing onto my arm as we walked to his jeep. I hopped into the passenger seat as Sheriff Stilinski shut the door for me.

"Tell me the truth Catherine, were you and my son really on a-a …. date?" He looked at me and I glanced over at Stiles who stared back with wide eyes before looking back at him.

"Do you want the truth or the cover story?" I quickly said. He sighed in defeat and patted the door before pointing at Stiles, "Take her directly home." As soon as he was out of sight I turned around to punch Stiles in the arm.

"Oh-Owwwww," He yelped as he clutched his arm, "What the hell was that for?" I pointed at him with a glare.

"You know exactly what that was for," I hissed at him, "Now your dad actually thinks we're a thing."

"Sorry, sorry," Stiles raised his hand in surrender before driving me home.

"What about Scott? He must be scared out of his mind," I wondered as I bit my lip.

"Look Scott probably found his way home, he's fine," Stiles shrugged but I could see right through him and I knew he was worried for our friend too, "He has to be." The car stopped in front of my house. I glanced up to see my younger sister, Ava standing outside my open/cracked window, waving me in.

"Oh thank god for Ava," I breathed as I unbuckled my belt.

"Yeah no kidding," Stiles sighed as he relaxed in his seat, "Your gran is one scary woman."

"Yeah I know, I'm the one that actually lives with her," I rolled my eyes as I closed the passenger door, waving goodbye to Stiles before walking to the side of my house to crawl through the open window to my bedroom.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Ava asked smugly as I closed the window.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I asked her as I glanced out my door for any sign of Gran being awake, "And Stiles isn't my boyfriend."

"Mason keeps calling, asking where we're going to be meeting up with Garrett tomorrow," Ava said casually as she plopped down on my bed. I shoved her to the other side so I could lie down next to her.

"You're starting the eighth grade," I laughed, "Tell Mason to calm himself down." Ava rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever," Ava jumped off my bed before stopping at my door, "You okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked her, wondering why she would even ask. She shrugged and pulled her wavy raven hair, a trait we both shared, up into a ponytail.

"I don't know, you just seem… different," She said trailing off. I furrowed my eyebrows at her slightly glazed look before she shook it off, "Nevermind. You should probably go to bed. I'm sure Gran sensed that you were out this whole time. You know her and her talk about her psychic third eye." I rolled my eyes before throwing one of my pillows at her,which she ducked away from before going back to her room.

"Yeah right," I told myself as I changed into a pair of sweatpants and stripping out of my jacket. I tried not to let that comment get to me. Gran always said me and Ava were really special, one of a kind. I always thought that it was just something she said to make us feel better but I wasn't so sure about it anymore. As I lied back down into bed, I turned off the lamp. Moving to lie on my other side, a couple candles on my dresser caught my attention. I stared at them for a second before closing my eyes.

Instead of seeing black like I usually do, there was some light I could see behind my closed eyes. Then I smelled it. My eyes shot open when I saw each candle on my dresser lit with a single flame on each. My pulse raced as I jumped out of bed to blow them out. I stared at them in fear and confusion before moving back into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin as I forced myself to forget what just happened.

* * *

"GET YOUR ASSES UP PRINCESSES. FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL LET'S GO!" I groaned hearing Gran's voice before rolling myself out of bed. I rubbed my eyes before remembering exactly what happened last night. I glanced over at the candles. Shaking my head, I convinced myself it was a dream before getting ready.

Closing the bedroom door, I pulled my wavy hair up into a ponytail before pulling on my boots and walking into the kitchen.

"Drink up," Gran placed a steaming mug on the counter. I picked it up and sniffed before pulling a face.

"Ew what the hell is this Gran?" I complained as I pulled an apple from the bowl.

"Sage tea," She simply said as I shot her a look of disgust from the tea, "Drink it, it's good for you." I watched in amusement as she waddled around the kitchen.

"Where'd Ava go?" I asked, picking up my bag.

"She went to catch the bus with Mason and Garrett. God, I hate that kid," Gran shook her head and I laughed.

"Everyone hates him," I said as a honk was heard outside, "That'll be Stiles, bye Gran."

"Bye," Gran waved, "Oh and if I hear you were out in the woods on a full moon, you're getting a spanking you hear!?" I paused at the door, wondering how she know and what the full moon had anything to do with it. I glanced over at the living room where she now resided and saw her turn on her usual dose of Johnny Depp movies before rolling my eyes and leaving.

"Did you call Scott?" I asked as soon as Stiles drove away from my house.

"Yeah," Stiles said excitedly which caused me to raise my eyebrows at him, "Get this, Scott got bit!"

"What?!" I exclaimed in worry. All of a sudden, one of Stiles' side mirrors cracked and we both stared at it in shock.

"How the hell…" Stiles gaped at it out of the corner of his eye as he focused on the road. I averted my eyes from Stiles as he turned to me for some kind of explanation.

"Maybe she's getting old?" I offered weakly and he glared at me.

"Don't you dare say that about her," Stiles snapped before caressing the wheel with his finger.

"Hey," I slapped his arm, "Focus, is Scott okay?" Stiles pulled up at the school.

"I don't know Cat, why don't you ask him yourself." I glanced up to see Scott by the bike rack. I quickly got out of the jeep and made my way to Scott.

"Cathy, hey," Scott greeted before furrowing his eyebrows at me as I checked him over.

"Are you okay? I heard you got bit. Is it infected?" I asked as I looked over him again. Scott laughed and took a step back, "I'm fine Cat."

"Okay, let's see this thing," Stiles said as he finally caught up with us, placing a hand on my shoulder. I watched warily as Scott pulled up the side of his shirt, "Ooh!"

"Oh my god," I gasped when I saw the dried blood on the bandage. Stiles went to touch it but I quickly slapped his hand away.

"Ow, what the hell Cathy, stop abusing me," Stiles shot me a glare as he cradled his hand.

"Well then don't touch it," I scolded him before looking at Scott in concern, "How'd you get that?"

"Yeah," Scott smiled in amusement, "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." I looked up at him with a frown.

"Uh I'm sorry, did you say a wolf bit you?" I asked him to be sure.

"Uh - huh," Scott nodded as Stiles and I exchanged a look.

"No, not a chance," Stiles said shaking his head.

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott persisted.

"No, you didn't," Stiles argued and Scott looked at me for help before scowling at Stiles.

"What do you mean, no, I didn't?" He glared, "How do you know what I heard?"

"Maybe because California doesn't have wolves," I explained to him, which earned me a look of disbelief from Scott, "At least not in like 60 years."

"Really?" Scott asked with wide eyes as I nodded.

"Okay how come you believe her when she says it, but not me, uh?" Stiles asked him, slightly offended.

"Because you're...you," Scott shrugged with a sheepish smile and Stiles continued to stare at him,

"All right, well, if you guys don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body." I raised my eyebrows at this.

"You - are you kidding me?" Stiles sputtered in excitement.

"Wait are you serious?" I asked him unbelievably.

"I'm gonna have nightmares for a month," Scott said with a shrug.

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome," Stiles started excitedly, "I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since," Stiles trailed off for a second and Scott and I shared a look of amusement when a familiar strawberry blonde walked past us, "-since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia - you look...Like you're gonna ignore me." I laughed as she brushed past him as if he wasn't there before he turned to us, "You guys are the cause of this, you know."

"Yeah the problem is us," I rolled my eyes before me and Scott started to walk away.

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths," Stiles continued as we walked into the school, "I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you two."

"So did you face the wrath of Maggie Aberdeen last night?" Scott asked in amusement as we walked to first period English.

"Funny you should mention," I said as I shot Stiles a glare, "Did your dad snitch on me last night?" Stiles made a face.

"No as far as I knew he was out on the search party all night," Stiles said as we sat down in our seats, "Why?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, not really wanting to delve into it, "Somehow she knew I was out in the woods with you guys." The two boys exchanged a look of before looking at me, "And get this, she mentioned the full moon, how weird is that?" Stiles snorted.

"I think your Gran's been inhaling too much of those herbs that she sells down at the shop," Stiles laughed and I nodded.

"Yeah probably," I laughed weakly as the bell rang.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night," The teacher started as the three of us shared a look, "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody," I glanced up to see Scott and Stiles just as confused as I was as to who, "which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

As soon as I had a pen in my hand, I became absent minded as I doodled all over the syllabus. What felt like forever was suddenly stopped when the vice principal walked in with a girl in tow.

"Class," He greeted, "this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." I looked over to the girl. Mmm, she looked friendly enough. I'm sure Scott thought so too, considering he hasn't stopped staring at her. My lips curled into an amused smile at Scott's excitement at the fact that the only seat available was right behind him. As she down, Scott turned around to offer her a pen.

"Thanks," Alison smiled and hid my laugh by placing my pen between my teeth.

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133." I glanced down at my paper only to have my pen drop out of my mouth. There weren't doodles all over my paper like I thought. There were drawings of buses everywhere and I noticed a peculiar name that was written all over the bottom of my paper.

 _Garrison Meyers_

I felt my heart skip a beat. What the hell was wrong with me. Inhaling, I folded my paper up as Scott turned in his seat to see what I was doing. I gave him a weak smile, stuffing the paper in my bag before nervously tapping my fingers on my desk.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, I raced to the girl's bathroom, not even bothering to wait for Scott and Stiles. I dropped my books on the sink and thanked god for the fact that it was empty. I pulled out the paper and unraveled it. I stared at the name, wondering what it meant. I shook my head. I was making this a bigger deal than it actually was. Crumpling up the paper one last time, I dropped it into one of the toilets before letting it flush.

I inhaled deeply before exhaling and went to grab my bag when my phone went off, causing me to jump. I froze at the sound of shattered glass. Slowly turning around, I stared in horror as every piece of the bathroom mirror fell to the ground in tiny glass pieces. I glanced down at my phone.

 _where r u? r u ok?_

 _-scott_

I shut it off before rushing out of the bathroom, accidently bumping into the two nosiest people I knew.

"What the hell Cathy, where'd you run off to?" Stiles said as he placed two hands on my shoulders.

"I just needed to go to the bathroom," I lied, glancing at Scott but I was slightly taken back when I saw him staring at my chest, "Uh Scott, do you mind?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're heartbeat…" He murmured before looking back at my face, "Are you sure you're okay Cathy?" I feigned an eye roll, hoping that this would get their attention off me.

"Look I'm fine okay? Just first day anxiety that's it," I shrugged. Scott continued to eye me, which made me slightly uncomfortable. It was like he knew I was lying.

"Okaaay," Stiles clapped his hands together, "Are you two done being weird yet? Because I'd like to get to second period so I can tell Cathy all about how obsessed you are about the new girl." Scott, thankfully, directed his attention to Stiles with a scowl and I laughed as Stiles went off about what I missed.

* * *

The day passed by fortunately with no more weird incidents like this morning and last night. I saw two favorite guys running towards the field as I sat down on the bleachers, book in hand. As much as I loved the two, I'd rather not watch them sitting bench the whole game. I heard someone seat themself behind me. To my surprise, it was the new girl, Alison and to an even bigger surprise, Lydia.

"Hi," I waved at her, she returned the friendly gesture with a smile. I wasn't too surprised that Lydia ignored me, as usual. As I turned back, I noticed Scott prepping up for goalie.

"Oh god," I whispered to myself before standing up to sit by Stiles, "What is he doing?"

"I have no idea," Stiles admitted as he stared at Scott, "But I'm sure he'll do fine." Damn forget the book, there was no way I was passing up an opportunity to watch him play. Coach blew the whistle and Stiles and I shared a confused look as Scott clutched his head as if her were in pain. Without warning one of the players launched a ball at Scott, hitting him in the face and causing him to fall back into the goal. As everyone began to laugh, I shot up from the bench.

"Foul!" I shouted at coach, who ceased laughing to glare at me and shouted back at me.

"Oh my god," Stiles mumbled beside me before pulling me back down on the bench, "Please, just don't ever do that, okay?" I huffed in my seat and nodded as another player stepped up, only this time, Scott caught the ball. I shot up in my seat again, only this time it was with a proud laugh as Stiles and I clutched onto each other in excitement. We both watched as Scott caught the ball again, and again, and again.

"Yes!" I cheered as Stiles whirled around wooing, "That's what I'm talking about!" Scott smiled at us through his mask but it slipped when Jackson stepped up.

"Oh no," I mumbled to myself as I watched Jackson charge up to Scott, swinging the ball directly at Scott. Scott, angling his body, caught the ball.

"Ahh!" I cheered as Stiles and I jumped up and down in excitement for Scott, "Okay, let go of me."

"Sorry," Stiles mumbled before we shared a wide grin and a high five.

* * *

"Okay so what was up with you today?" Stiles asked, glancing at me through the rearview mirror as we drove back to the woods. Scott had lost his inhaler last night which meant we had to drive back out here to get it.

"Nothing," I said, slightly defensive. Scott turned around in his seat.

"Come on Cathy, we know you too well," Scott said, "You can't hide it from us forever." I sighed. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell them at least some of it.

"Fine," I said before quickly adding, "But no judging." The two boys nodded, "I keep seeing things. Weird things that probably shouldn't matter but it keeps bugging me. A school bus and a name." I decided to keep the other two things like the candles and the mirror to myself.

"A school bus and a name?" Stiles repeated as Scott looked confused, like he always did.

"I know it sounds stupid," I admitted, "I don't know just...forget what I said. We should talk about how well Scott played today.

"Yeaaahh," Stiles laughed as he clapped Scott's shoulder. Scott smiled bashfully as we pulled up outside the woods. I jumped in my seat to hug Scott around his shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you," I cooed as he swatted at my face with a laugh before we hopped out of the car.

"How'd you get so good all of a sudden?" Stiles asked as we ventured deeper into the preserve.

"I don't - I don't know what it was," Scott shrugged as we crossed a little stream, "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I-I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles cocked his eyebrow at this as I walked across the stream on a log, "Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket," Scott said before turning to me, "And your vanilla perfume." I frowned and sniffed myself.

"I don't even have any mint mojito-" Stiles stopped to dig in his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum.

"So all this started with a bite?" I inquired as Scott searched the forest ground.

"What if it's like an infection," Scott panicked, "like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what?" Stiles nodded and I stared at him curiously as Scott and I shared a look, "I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott's eyes widened as I eyed Stiles.

"Yeah," Stiles continued, "Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy." I let out a snort and stopped myself from laughing by covering my mouth with my hand. Scott probably mistook my laugh for something else.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked worriedly. I feigned a solemn look as I looked up at Scott.

"It's the worst," I played along,pressing my lips together from laughing at Scott's mortified expression, "But it only happens once a month."

"Once a month?" I almost felt bad for him. Stiles wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we exchanged a sad look, mischief in our eyes.

"Mm - hmm," Stiles nodded as I smiled, "On the night of the full moon." The two of us began to howl and Scott scowled at us as he shoved us ahead.

"This is what you get for making fun of me," I shot back at him as I began to walk backwards to face them.

"Uh uh," Stiles shook his head at me, "You're still a case that has yet to be solved." Scott frowned at us for not taking him seriously.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me," Scott pressed on.

"Well duh," I laughed, "You're a werewolf!" Stiles growled around Scott who still frowned at us. I pouted at him, "Come on Scott, we're just kidding." Scott nodded until Stiles had to open his big fat mouth.

"But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find," He joked, "it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." I kept my eye up at the trees as I continued to walk backwards.

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it," Scott stopped, "I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body," I snorted, I glanced back over to Stiles whose eyes had widened.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler," Scott muttered, "Those things are like 80 bucks."

"Cathy-" I heard Stiles say as he and Scott looked up at me. I looked at them, slightly confused when I bumped into something hard. Or someone. Immediately I spun around to see a pair of pale green eyes staring down at me. My eyes widened as I backed up where Scott pulled me back by my jacket. I kept my eyes on the stranger. Damn. The stranger's green eyes moved to Scott.

"What are you doing here?" His deep voice echoed, "Huh? This is private property." The three of us were frozen in fear. I cleared my throat which drew his attention back to me. Damn those green eyes.

"Uh, sorry," I apologized, "we didn't know."

"Yeah, we were just looking for something," Scott started. The handsome stranger raised his dark eyebrows at him, "but - Uh, forget it." I watched as he pulled something out of his pocket before throwing it at Scott, who easily caught it. His inhaler. I glanced back up at the stranger, locking eyes with him. I felt a shiver go down my spine before I pulled away first. I could feel his eyes still on me before a rustling was heard. Looking back up I could see only the back of him walking away. It was a hot back.

"All right, come on," Scott said, breaking my gaze away from the stranger, "Cathy and I gotta get to work. Pretty sure Maggie will rip you a new one if you make her late again."

"Dude, that was Derek Hale," Stiles said and Scott and I exchanged a confused look before turning back to Stiles, "You guys remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Pretty sure I'd remember someone with a face like that.

"Remember what?" Scott voiced my thoughts.

"His family," Stiles explained, "They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." I frowned and glanced back at where he left.

"I wonder what he's doing back?"

* * *

"CATHY!"

"I'M COMING GRAN!" I shouted back as I pinned on the name tag. I walked down to the back room of the shop where we kept inventory. Gran paddled over to me in her slippers.

"There's a gentleman outside waiting for his order," She said handing me a slip of paper.

"Wha- Where are you going?" I asked her. She waved me off.

"Home, I need me some Johnny Depp," She laughed as she walked out with a skip in her step. I shook my head at her and went over to section W to find item 17. I furrowed my eyebrows at the purple flower in the jar before boxing it up. The box in hand, I walked over to the door that led to the herb shop, only to stop when I noticed a familiar face in the window of the door. HIs eyes trailed over to it and I ducked in time.

"Shit," I whispered to myself and bit my lip. I inhaled before standing back up, making sure to hide my face behind my hair as I walked up to him. Silently, I handed him the box before trying to ring him up, which was kinda hard considering all my hair was in my face.

"Uh thanks," I ignored the chills that ran up my spine at his deep voice. I cleared my throat.

"No problem," I deepened my voice. I glanced down at the slip to see what I was ringing up.

 _w-17_

 _Wolfsbane_

"Wolfsbane?" I moved my head up, forgetting that I was supposed to be hiding. I gulped when I locked eyes with Mr. Handsome who's face went from polite to stoic.

"You," He growled, I took a step back.

"Haha," I laughed nervously, "Me." I quickly handed him a receipt as he slapped down a couple bills, "Uh I didn't tell you how much-"

"I already know how much it is," He cut me off. I quickly nodded and counted the bills and placed them in the register. I looked back up and my breath hitched as I noticed how much closer he had gotten. I could feel his breath fanning my face.

"You should be exceptionally careful Friday," He whispered. I nodded and backed up from him. Our eyes moved from each other to a jar on a shelf that cracked. My eyes widened at that before turning back to him. He straightened himself up, but his gaze remained on my eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he picked up the box of wolfsbane, "Thanks." I nodded again, too scared to talk. He gave a stiff nod before walking out the door. As soon a he was out of sight, I picked up my phone to call Stiles.

"You won't believe who just came into Gran's shop," I told him.

"Me first, you won't believe what I just found out from my dad."

* * *

"Scott!" I shouted as soon as I spotted him. Stiles, in his lacrosse gear, grabbed onto my arm as we raced towards our friend.

"Scott wait up!" We managed to stop Scott before he got on the field.

"I'm playing the first elimination, guys," Scott said shooting us looks, "Can it wait?"

"Just listen to us for two seconds okay?" Scott reluctantly nodded I nudged Stiles who straightened up.

"I overheard my dad on the phone," Stiles explained quickly, "The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Scott rolled his eyes at us before walking off.

"Guys, I gotta go," Scott said brushing us off.

"Wait, no!" I went to grab him but it was too late.

"Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was!" Stiles shouted before giving up, "It was a wolf." We exchanged a look.

"How much folk lore stuff does your Gran keep at home?" Stiles asked with his hands on his hips. I shrugged.

"I don't know, most of it's at the shop, why?" I asked and he pulled out his car keys.

"Let's go," He nodded for me to follow. The car ride to the shop was silent, both of us slightly freaking out. I pulled open the door to the shop and went directly to the back room as Stiles waited out in the front of the shop. I went through some books before pulling out some old worn out leather ones. I stopped at one that had a star symbol on it. Glancing out the door window, I checked on Stiles who was fiddling with one of the jars before stuffing the star symbol book in my bag before gathering all the books into my arms and walking out the door.

"Cathy, this counter smells weird," Stiles sniffed. I shot him a strange look before handing him some books.

"That's cause it's made of mountain ash," I explained, "Gran says it helps keep evil out or something like that."

"Right," Stiles snorted as we moved the books to his car.

As soon as we made it to his house, we dumped all the books onto his bed before sharing a look.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

As Stiles moved from the books to the computer, I continued to flip through the other ones, writing what I thought were important and taping them up on the wall. It was quiet between the two of us, which was a first. But the silence was broken when a loud knock was heard at the door. I fell off the bed because of it.

"Oof," Stiles immediately jumped up to help me up. As I stood up Stiles just stood there which caused me to narrow my eyes at him. It must be the adderall.

"Stiles the door," I gesture the area in front of him.

"Oh yeah," As soon as he opened it, we both released a sigh of relief at Scott's presence before Stiles pulled him in.

"Get in," Scott waved at me and I sat back down on Stiles' bed, "You gotta see this thing. We've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information. I mean I didn't even know Maggie had all these books."

"How much Adderall has he had today?" Scott asked me as I stood up to stretch my legs.

"A lot," I answered tiredly considering I've had to deal with him all day.

"Doesn't matter," Stiles waved off, "Okay, just listen-"

"Oh, is this about the body?" Scott asked as he took a seat beside me, "Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people," I said flipping to the right page where Stiles bookmarked, "even Derek Hale." Scott's face flashed in remembrance as he pointed to me.

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day," He remembered and I nodded.

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles said, cutting off the subject.

"What, then?" Scott asked. Stiles and I exchanged a look, something that Scott didn't miss, "What is it?"

"Remember the joke from the other day?" I asked him as I moved over to the wall to point at the pictures and writing, "It's not so much a joke anymore."

"The wolf," Stiles continued, "the bite in the woods. We started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles gestured me and my book.

"Should I?" He asked, glancing between us. I kneeled beside him to show him the page.

"It's a signal," I explained, "When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack."

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No, werewolves." Scott suddenly stood up which caused me to stand up too.

"Are you guys seriously wasting my time with this?" He scowled at us, "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"Look I know this might be hard for you to hear," I started as gently as I could, "We saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot," Scott defended and I sighed tiredly.

"No, you made an incredible shot," Stiles countered, "I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay!" Scott snapped, which caused me to take a step back, pushing Stiles back as well. I don't know how but I could practically feel the anger radiating off of him, "Guys, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." I shared another look with Stiles.

"Tomorrow?! What?" Stiles sputtered as I stepped up cautiously.

"Scott the full moon's tonight," I argued, "You can't go out."

"What are you guys trying to do?" Scott cried as his eyes flashed a different color for a second. I took another step back in shock. I glanced at Stiles' window which was slightly vibrating. No, not now. Not here, "I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it?"

"We're just trying to help," I said, trying to calm myself, "You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott looked at me in doubt.

"Yeah, your urge to kill," Stiles nodded. Scott looked between the two of us with a type of anger that sent chills down my arms.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill," Scott muttered.

"You gotta hear this," Stiles grabbed the book from my hands, "'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.' All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date." I shook my head. Scott could possibly be putting everybody at that party in danger and he didn't even know it. I moved past the two to grab Scott's phone from his bag.

"Cathy what are you doing?" Scott sighed in anger and I saw his fists clench up as I held up his phone.

"I'm calling Allison," I stated as I opened his phone, "to cancel the date."

"No," Scott shouted, "give it to me!" I barely glanced up when Scott shoved me against the wall. A sharp pain went through as my head made contact with the whole. Suddenly the bulb in the lamp on Stiles' nightstand popped and the sound of glass cracking was heard when I inhaled sharply as I stared at Scott's fist in the air. I barely even noticed how Stiles had gotten up immediately, or how Scott had his other arm on my shoulder, gripping it to the point where no doubt a bruise would form.

"Scott," Stiles called out to him with a glare as Scott stared at me. I stared at him in fear as he backed up and knocked down the chair in a fit of anger before glancing back at me.

"I'm sorry," Scott slowly moved back as Stiles rushed to my side to help me up, "I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry." We watched as Scott left the room before Stiles turned to me. I glanced down and pulled down the top of shirt a bit to see the red mark on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked in concern. I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. Stiles eyed me before pulling his chair up to see three prominent claw marks slashed across the back.

* * *

As soon as I made it back home, I got an ice pack out of the fridge and placed it on my shoulder and headed to my room. I grabbed my bag and pulled out the leather bound book with the star symbol on the front. As I flipped through it and was taken back by the fact that it was all written in Latin.

"Cathy," Gran knocked on the and I placed the book and ice pack under my bed before I cleared my throat, letting her know it was okay to come in, "Why are you holed up in here? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"I'm not really in the mood for a party," I grumbled. I eyed my Gran as she tried to subtly drop something on my dresser.

"That's a shame," Gran sighed before smirking which increased my suspicion, "Full moon's out. Who knows what might happen." As soon as she walked out, I jumped up from my bed to see a pendant lying across the dresser's surface. I held it up to see a small star pendant with a clear gem in the middle. Without thinking twice about it, I clasped it around my neck. I tilted my head at it before shrugging. I glanced down at my phone to see a message from Stiles.

 _Get ready in 10. we're going to that party._

I bit back a groan before shuffling to my closet. I finally decided on a simply maroon dress with a sweetheart neckline and short sleeves. Pulling on a pair of flats, I stopped by the mirror before deciding to wear my wavy hair down before grabbing a small bag and heading out the door, unknowingly to me, the gem on my necklace glowed as soon as the moon's reflection hit it.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the party, Stiles had ditched me so now I was stuck wandering around looking like a loner. I went over to the drink table to grab a cup, but as soon as I reached for it, it moved back. My eyes widened as I tried to reach for it again, but it gravitated away once again.

"Here," A voice came from behind, surprising me. I turned around, slightly startled and locked eyes with a familiar green eyed stranger. I glanced down to see him handing me a drink.

"Thanks but no thanks," I uttered, "I'm not supposed to take drinks from strange men." As I went to move away, he gripped me by my arm causing me to freeze, "Where's Scott." I pulled my arms away from him with a glare.

"How should I know, I don't exactly keep tabs on him twenty four seven," I snapped but I noticed his eyes weren't on me anymore, they were focused on my shoulder. Shit, I glanced down, the bruise had grown to where I couldn't just hide it behind a dress.

"He hurt you," Derek simply said, his eyes piercing down at me. I tensed up.

"That's none of your business," I whispered to him. Derek remained stoic but there was something unreadable in his eyes.

"Something's different about you," He stated and furrowed my eyebrows at him, "The necklace, where'd you get it."

"That's also none of your business," I scowled. Okay, hot or not the guy was starting to give me mixed vibes, "But if we're asking questions then fine." He looked slightly amused as I crossed my arms to face him, "Why'd you get a whole box of wolfsbane."

"That's none of your business," He shot back and I fought back a smile at that. The smile faded away as I saw a troubled look on Allison's face, "S'cuse me." I walked away from him as I approached Allison.

"Hey, Allison right?" I tapped her shoulder and she turned to me, a flash of recognition crossing her face.

"Yeah, you're Scott's friend Cathy right?" She sniffed. I smiled gently at her.

"Yeah, is everything okay? Where's Scott?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I-I don't know," She sniffled, "Everything was fine and then he just...left. What's wrong with him? Is it me?" I quickly shook my head at her dejected look.

"No," I reassured, "Look Scott's just been having a bad day. Partly my fault sorry. I wouldn't hold it against him or anything."

"Okay," She nodded ,taking my word for it.

"Cathy," Derek greeted from behind and I stared at him, confused at the change in tone. He sounded almost...friendly, "You need a ride home?" I glared at him, despite the fact that he looked really hot at the moment.

"No, Stiles' is my ride," I stated and turned to Allison, "Who I'm sure would be fine giving you a ride home as well."

"Stiles left," Derek informed me. I quickly glanced around, wondering if he was lying, "Look I just want to get you home safe okay?"

"You think I'm gonna get in the car with a stranger?" I raised my eyebrows at him as Allison glanced between the two of us.

"Cathy who is he?" She asked me softly.

"I'm a friend of Scott's," Derek told her causing me to gape at him. He flashed me a smirk which caused me to close my mouth. He then handed me something. I frowned and grabbed what looked like a small wrinkled piece of paper and unfolded it to see the same star symbol from the book in my room. I quickly crumpled the paper up so Allison couldn't see what it was.

"Allison can ride in the back seat," I stated. Derek smirked and unlocked the black camaro beside us. Allison shot me a worried look as she opened the car door. I nodded at her reassuringly. She glanced up at Derek before getting in the back seat. Derek brushed past me and I stiffened. He opened the passenger door and gesture for me to get in. I shot him a suspicious look before climbing in. As soon as he started the car, I glanced back at Allison who seemed to focused on her phone before turning to Derek.

"Drop her off first," I whispered to him. Derek glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"And why's that?" He countered back. I moved my body to face him.

"Because I don't trust you not to use her against Scott in some werewolf rivalry," I whispered under my breath, knowing full well he could hear me. And he proved me right when he looked over at me. The rest of the ride to Allison's house was silent. She got out of the car and glanced at me worriedly. I waved at her, a sign that I'd be fine with the man beside me. Allison shot me a weak smile before entering her home.

"You know," Derek simply said as he started the car and drove me home.

"And apparently you know more than you let on," I said as I placed the uncrumpled paper on my lap, "What does this mean?" I stared at him as he remained silent. I glanced away when it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything.

"It's a sign," Derek said. It was barely audible but I caught it anyways.

"A sign?" I looked down at the sketch of the star, "A sign of what?"

"Of your people," I looked up at him in frustration and confusion with all his vague answers when all of a sudden a crack was heard. Derek and I glanced over to see a crack in the window beside me. Derek sped up before pulling up to my house. He then turned to me.

"You need to calm down," He ordered as I stared at the symbol in front of me.

"What's wrong me?" I breathed, I looked up at him, desperate for answers. For a second I thought his face had softened but looking at him now his face remained stoic.

"There's nothing wrong with you," He simply said. He leaned over, remaining eye contact. Our noses barely touched and my breath hitched. I knew that he could hear my heartbeat speeding up. There was a click and I turned my eyes away from him to the door which was now unlocked and opened. I glanced back to see Derek back in his seat, his hands gripping the wheel so hard that I could see his knuckles had whitened.

"You should go," Derek growled as I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, "Maggie's waiting for you." I paused outside the door. How did he know Gran?

"How-"

"Go!" I jumped at the volume of his voice before stumbling and walking faster to the door.

"Cathy?" Gran's voice called out. She walked out of the living room to the front door and gave me a once over, "Darling are you okay?" She gripped my hands and I stepped back in shock. For a second I thought her eyes had turned glowed white.

"I'm fine," I finally said, "I uh, I'm gonna go get some sleep." I padded my way into my room. But before I did I glanced across the hall to check on Ava. I could see her wild hair spread out as her sleeping form breathed in and out. I smiled slightly before closing her door and opening mine, not bothering to change as I flopped down on my bed, completely asleep within minutes.

* * *

Stiles raced towards the Aberdeen home, banging on the doorbell multiple times before stumbling over the door. Maggie Aberdeen eyed the odd boy as she opened the door.

"Stiles?" She questioned with one raised eyebrow, "It's late. What is it?"

"Um," Stiles panted, "Cathy is she?" Maggie gave him a small smile and laughed.

"She's asleep," Maggie assured him. She watched in amusement as his whole body relaxed, exhaling loudly.

"Okay, uh thanks," Stiles smiled awkwardly at the older woman, "Uh sorry about the door bell."

"Don't worry about it Stiles," Maggie smiled before it faltered, "Stiles." The boy turned back around with a hum.

"Be careful," Maggie said in monotone. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows at her and her abrupt change in voice and attitude, "Those closest to us are the ones who have the power to hurt us the most." Stiles gaped at the woman, not really sure what to say to that. He couldn't help but think maybe Cathy wasn't exaggerating about all the crazy her Gran spouts everyday.

Maggie suddenly gave him a warm smile which confused him even further, "Goodnight Stiles." As the door shut, Maggie stared out the peephole to see the boy give the house one last glance before rushing off to his jeep.

"Did you tell her anything?" Maggie questioned as she walked into the living room. She stared at the dark haired man with narrowed eyes.

"No," He answered, staring up at her with his pale green eyes.

"And tell me why I should trust my granddaughter with you, Derek," Maggie inquired as she sat across from him. He turned to her with seriousness brimming his eyes.

"Because I can help her control it. I know how hard it is to teach one, but you've got two under one roof," Derek argued, "You need me." Maggie narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Fine," Maggie said briskly. Derek leaned back in the seat, slightly relaxed but hid his surprise when she slammed a single piece of wolfsbane on the table. She leaned back, staring directly at him. He watched as her eyes began to glow white, "But I'm letting you know, I protect my own no matter what. If anything happens to her, I will come after you is that understood." All Derek could do was give her a single nod before their deal was sealed.

* * *

 **Soooooo. Yup, I have started a Teen Wolf story. I know I know I'm super late but in my defense, I had it on my list until Netflix removed it so I never got a chance to really get into until now.**

 **I hope you guys liked my OC, Catherine or Cathy as I like to call her along with the Aberdeen fam. I had a poll up as to what the pairing should be and majority really wanted a Derek/OC so here I am delivering lovelies! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Don't forget to leave a favorite, follow, and review!**

 **xo**


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Teen Wolf, only my OC's Catherine, Ava, and Maggie.**

 **Second Chance at First Line**

* * *

I sat on my bed with my legs, a candle cradled between my hands. I stared at the wax stick uncertainly as I bit my lip. Swallowing my fear, I concentrated on the tip of the candle. A few seconds had passed and nothing happened. I frowned. Why wasn't it working? I tried again. Nothing again. I jumped as my phone went off. I glanced down to see another text from Scott. I ignored it. I had been ignoring Scott ever since his little anger tantrum in Stiles' room. Let me tell you, avoiding him wasn't easy considering he and Stiles had made it their job as my two personal bodyguards after the whole Derek giving me a ride home.

I shoved the candle under my pillow as I heard Ava run past my room. Sighing, I got up to grab my bag. Before leaving, I glanced back at the other candles on my dresser, ignoring the feeling of disappointment when they didn't light up.

* * *

 ** _allison's dad = hunter_**

I glanced down at the text from Stiles as guilt started to rise inside me. I hated being so afraid of Scott. And because of this fear, I was missing out on helping my friend. Before I reached the lacrosse field, a hand grabbed onto my wrist. Panic filled me as I went to scream when I felt a hand press itself against my mouth. I struggled against the arm around my waist.

"Stop fighting me," A voice growled in my ear. I tensed when I recognized the voice. I stopped fighting for a second and he finally let me go.

"What the hell," I snapped, glaring at the green eyed man before me and pushing him away from me. Derek returned the glare, "What's your problem."

"My problem is you're about to go down to the field where Scott is," He said in agitation, "You need to stay away from him. He can't control himself and he's going to hurt you, again." Out of instinct, I tugged my cardigan closer to my body to hide the bruise on my shoulder. I could see Derek's eyes barely glancing at it before moving back to my face.

"Which is all the more reason that I need to be down there," I argued as he looked taken back, "He needs my help." He frowned at me before leaning closer to me, causing me to back up a step until my back hit the back of the school wall. I tried to control my heart rate as I stared up at him with wide eyes. I hid a shiver as his eyes roamed over my face. Ignoring the slight disappointment as he stepped back, I let out a small sigh of relief at the distance.

"Something's different," He murmured and I shot him a confused look, "Something's off." Suddenly I was hit with a feeling of anger. The same anger that came off of Scott back in Stiles' room.

"Scott," I realized, moving to run to the field when Derek grabbed onto my forearm. I ignored the warmth of his hand on my arm as I tried to fight off his grip, but he was too strong. I hid a gasp of surprise as he tugged me close till we our noses touched.

"If you go out there, I can't protect you," He gritted. I swallowed at the intense stare. Come on Cathy damn it. No matter how attractive he is right now, he still bit Scott WHO NEEDS YOUR HELP. I gave one last tug and to my surprise he let go.

"I don't need you to protect me," I breathed, trying to slow down my heart rate. Damn him and his beautifully sculpted face. I spared him one last glance before running down to the field as fast as I could. As I reached the field, I could barely see Stiles and Scott sneaking away from the crowd around Jackson. I inhaled to calm myself down before running after them.

"GET AWAY FROM ME," I pushed my legs harder as I heard Scott scream. I entered through the other side of the locker room and skidded around a corner of lockers to see Scott chasing Stiles around.

"Stiles!" I called out to him as he ran to me. I turned to Scott only to see him being flung back by nothing as his back hit the locker room wall. I went to look over at Stiles but was taken back when he fell back, a shock look present on his face.

"C-Cathy your eyes," He mumbled. I furrowed my eyes at him and went to ask him what he meant before our heads snapped up at the sound of a snarl. We both looked over to see Scott glaring at us with glowing amber eyes before sprinting at us at full speed. Stiles and I stumbled back for a second at the eyes before turning and running towards the door. We managed to make it to the door as Stiles grabbed onto the fire hydrant, trying to turn it on as fast as he could as I looked up to see Scott jumping on top of the lockers. I felt something surge through me and suddenly Scott gasped in pain, falling over and off the lockers clutching his head as Stiles managed to get the hydrant to work, spraying it all over Scott.

As soon as the hydrant stopped, Stiles pulled my by the arm to wait outside the door and away from Scott. It was silent aside from our heavy breathing.

"Guys," We heard Scott call out, "What happened?" I glanced over at Stiles who leaned over with a pant and turned to me with a nod. We entered the locker room again as Scott looked up at us from the bench.

"You tried to kill us," Stiles put it bluntly as he threw his gloves across the room as I leaned against the cool locker, trying to catch my breath again, "It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse," Scott argued weakly, "It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed."

"Scott," I started gently and he looked up in surprise, probably by the fact that this was the first time really talked to him again since that night, "You're gonna end up killing somebody on that field. You can't risk it. You can't play at the game."

"I'm first line," he protested and I shook my head at him.

"Not anymore," Stiles said. Scott dropped his head in disappointment and frustration as Stiles looked up at me. I avoided his eyes, I had heard what he said about my eyes and what happened to Scott. It was like I did it. But it wasn't possible...was it?

"You came back," I turned my head back to Scott who looked up at me with his signature puppy eyes, "We missed you." I felt the corner of my lips tug up as Stiles nodded vigorously.

"Yes," He voiced, "Yes we did." I let out a small laugh which brought a smile to Scott's face.

"I missed you guys too," I smiled as I slid down next to Stiles to cross my legs and laid my head on his shoulder, "You guys know I'd never leave you completely right?" I caught Scott's grin and returned it with my own.

"Please pinky swear on it," Stiles said pleadingly turning to me as I raised my head, "Because I don't think I can stand hearing Scott talk about Allison anymore, that's your job." Scott and I laughed at his dramatics as Stiles stared at us with such a serious expression before he placed his pinky in the middle of our little circle. I shook my head in amusement.

"We're a three man team," I said simply as I wrapped my pinky around his, "Pinky swear," Stiles and I turned to Scott who gave a small laugh before wrapping his own over ours.

"Pinky swear."

* * *

"Are you stalking me now?" I asked as soon as I saw him enter the shop as he stalked over to me with a glower.

"What the hell happened after you left the field," He asked abruptly in anger as he stopped directly in front of me, behind the counter. I avoided his eyes that glowered down at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied with a glare. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Really?" He said narrowing his eyes, "One of the perks of being me is the super hearing, I heard how your heartbeat spiked which means you just lied to me." I glanced back up at him with wide eyes, "I need you to trust me on this Catherine." My guard went down slightly at hearing my full name being spoken by him.

"How?" I asked him. My gut wanted to trust him but my mind kept questioning the possible consequences that went along with it. He stared at me for a while before glancing down at my hand.

"Give me your hand," He demanded. I raised my eyebrows at the request before he glared at me, "Just do it."

"Okay, okay," I mumbled, slowly reaching my hand out to him. He placed the palm of my hands on his and I felt a strange shudder go through me as I looked up at him in shock before glancing down at our hands. I couldn't help but notice how much larger his hands were compared to mine.

"Do you feel that?" He asked lowly and I nodded slowly glancing back up at him. His eyes had softened for a second, "That's your extrasensory perception telling you that I'm not human. That I'm supernatural." I pulled my hand away immediately as fear started to rise in me.

"I know what you are," Derek stated, his eyes boring into mine, "I know what you're going through. I can help you control it."

"Stop," I said softly. I didn't want to hear it anymore. I just wanted to go back to being a normal teenager who lived in a town where nothing happened. I didn't want this. Derek took a step back.

"I can't," He said in irritation, "The more you deny and compress it, the harder it is to control. It's not gonna go away, it won't ever go away. Unlike Scott, it's something you were born with and if you don't learn how to control it now then it will take-"

"Stop," I spoke up louder with a glare. I didn't want to talk about it anymore, why didn't he understand that!? I was a freak. I know I was and now it won't ever go away.

"You need my hel-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" I winced as the sound of each and every window cracking reached my ears and all the bulbs in the shop popped. My breathing became shallower and shallower with every breath as I tried to process what was wrong with me. I closed my eyes in horror. I don't want this, why was this happening to me. It felt as if my whole reality had just came crashing down.

"Cathy," I heard a soft voice call out to me. I opened my eyes to Gran standing behind Derek with a solemn look in her eyes. I turned back to Derek who seemed to be analyzing me.

"You might not want my help," Derek started, his face void of any emotion, "But you need it." Without a second glance, he brushed past Gran who started moving towards me. As the bell on the door rang, a sign that he had left, I dropped to my knees, feeling two small arms wrap themselves around me.

"What's wrong with me," I asked, my hoarse voice filling the silent shop. My throat felt as if it was closing as I gasped for more air, "Why am I like this." I felt her kiss the side of my head.

"Oh darling," I felt Gran pull away and I looked up at her, slightly anxious at the seriousness in her eyes, "It's time you know."

* * *

"I'm a what…" I tried to wrap my head around what Gran just told me. This wasn't happening. This wasn't possible. I glanced down at my hands when I felt her grab them both.

"I know it's hard to take in," She responded softly. I stared at her incredulously

"Hard to take in?" I scoffed, "what you just told me should be impossible." I looked down to see the star symbol cover of the book from my room, "How-"

"I found it under your bed," Gran smiled slightly as I gingerly pulled the leather bound book into my lap, "It's a grimoire. Think of it as your training wheels to achieve control." I flipped through the book before looking up at her with a frown.

"I can't read it," I said softly. Gran simply smiled.

"You can't read it because you have yet to accept it," She laughed before it faltered. She had a wistful look on her face and I shot her a questioning look.

"What's wrong," I asked, playing with the corner of the book. She looked up in surprise before shaking it off.

"Nothing, it's just," She gave a breathy laugh, "You remind me so much of your mother." I swallowed at the bittersweet feeling that arose at the mention of mom, "Anyways, when are you going to tell Stiles and Scott." Now I looked at her in surprise.

"Uh, I wasn't-"

"Yea you were," Gran laughed as she stood up from the couch to refill her cup of tea, "I know you three, and considering Scott's furry little problem you guys could use a little distraction." Ok, wow another surprise.

"You know about Scott," I eyed her. Damn Gran, you've been holding out on me.

"Well yeah," She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "The kid's really bad at being discreet about it." I gave a small nod, well she wasn't wrong. I then remembered one more person in our little family.

"Is Ava…is she like me.." I asked, trailing off a bit. Gran smirked.

"No," She shook her head, "At least not yet. She hasn't shown any signs, at least ones that I'm aware of, and she won't until her sixteenth birthday." I nodded in understanding before standing up and Gran moved towards me before I held a hand out to her.

"I just… I need to sleep on it," She frowned but nodded anyways as I brushed passed her and into my room.

* * *

"Scott!" I managed to catch up with him as he walked out of math, latching onto his arm, "Hey! We need to talk. You, me, and Stiles. I have to tell you guys and you're not gonna believe this."

"Me first," Scott breathed, leaning his head against his locker, "I don't know what I'm gonna do about the game." I hugged my textbook closer to my chest as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, isn't it obvious?" Scott shot me a pleading and I sighed, shooting him an unbelievable look, "Scott, you can't play. You're gonna end up mauling someone." Scott made a whining noise as he moved his forehead away from his locker to lean back on it.

"I know, I know," He complained before panicking, "But if I don't play, then Allison will end up with someone who won't have glowing eyes and anger management problems and that means she won't be with me which might be a good thing because her dad shot me with an arrow, but she's so petty, and Cathy I don't know what to do." My eyes widened as I thought Scott might actually cry.

"Um-" I glanced around a little unsure. Usually Stiles was around to slap it out of it but he wasn't arou-

"Hey, come here," Nevermind. I yelped as Stiles shoved Scott in front of him, pulling me by the arm.

"What?" Scott asked, shooting me a questioning look. I shrugged. You would've thought he'd be used to Stiles' antics by now.

"Tell me what they're saying," Stiles nodded over to where his dad and another cop were speaking with the principal," Can you hear 'em?" I felt a vibration coming from my back pocket.

 ** _Skip last period. Woods._**

 ** _-D._**

How the hell did he get my number. I pocketed my phone with a roll of my eyes. He was such a sneaky asshole. A hot sneaky asshole. With a hot sneaky ass.

"Curfew because of the body," I snapped away from my thoughts as I heard Scott talk.

"Unbelievable," Stiles shook his head in disbelief, "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk - off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants."

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek," Scott pointed out.

"Why are you guys so sure it's Derek?" I piped in causing them to spin their heads towards me. I shrunk a bit in my sweater as Stiles stared at me unbelievably. His eyes probably could've fallen out of his head.

"What- Why are you suddenly concerned about the were-douche?" Stiles scoffed at me. I faltered for a second. Wait, why was I so concerned about him?

"I'm just saying," I merely shrugged before coming up with an excuse, "We don't exactly have solid evidence against him. Stiles turned to Scott. I could tell the two were having one of their mental conversations as I glanced between the two idiots I called my best friends. Stiles then turned back to me, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I'll let this one slide Watson," He said slowly with narrowed eyes. I rolled my eyes at the name before shoving him to the side, causing him to almost stumble onto the floor before he pulled himself up in time.

"She's right," Scott shrugged, "We can't do anything right now."

"I can do something," Stiles tried and Scott and I shared a look regarding our spastic friend.

"Like what?" Scott asked skeptically before Stiles jumped in place.

"Find the other half of the body," Stiles went to walk off. I scoffed and spun towards him.

"Wha-But I have to tell you guys something!" I called out to him. Stiles turned around to walk backwards before making a phone gesture with his hands, holding it up to the side of his face. I threw one hand in the air.

"It's not something I can do over the phone!" I called back. I gave a sigh of defeat as he disappeared from my sight. I turned back around to talk to Scott only to see him storming over to where Allison and Lydia were. Great, I've been abandoned. I glanced down at the text message from Derek one more time before readjusting my bag and walking towards the exit to the school

* * *

I walked through the woods, not really knowing where I was going until I saw an old burned down house. My heart sped up slightly at the dark feeling it gave off.

"Derek?" I called out weakly. There was something wrong with this house. I rubbed my arms as chills arose. I heard a crunch behind me before spinning around to see the devil himself. I breathed out in relief, "You scared me."

"You came," he simply said, slowly striding towards me. I licked my lips nervously.

"You said you could help," I recalled as he stopped in front of me. His shoes stopped at the tip of mine. I really hoped he couldn't hear how fast my pulse was going from the lack of distance. What the hell was I thinking of course he did. I could see the slight glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Oh yeah, he could totally hear it. And he was enjoying every minute of it, "And you were right. I do need help- with the whole control thing. He just stared down at me with those green eyes.

"I figure Maggie told you everything?" He inferred.

I nodded, "Just the basics." Suddenly something went flying at me before I caught it. I opened my palm to see the small star necklace. I knitted my eyebrows as my hand shot up to my neck. Was I not wearing it before? I looked back up to ask him how he got it when I realized he was gone. Looking around, I saw him walking towards the beaten home before he turned his head to me.

"Are you coming or not?" Without another word, I ran right after him.

Slowing down, I entered the house with curious eyes. There was just something so haunting about the place, I couldn't quite put my fingers on it. A sudden slam made me jump as I turned to Derek startled. I could see a ghost of a smirk appear on his face before I glanced down at a single candlestick on the dusty wooden table. He stepped back, leaning against the wall.

"Light it," He nodded towards the candle. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"That's it?" I asked bluntly, "That's your almighty training expertise?" He glared at me.

"Just light the damn candle." I raised my hand in surrender.

"Okay, okay." I looked down at the candle for a second, focusing on the wax stick when nothing happened. I frowned and tried again. Nothing.

"I can't do it," I said dejectedly, pushing down the feeling of disappointment. I averted my eyes down when I noticed his eyes had yet to stray away from my face. He glowered at me.

"Yes you can," I frowned at the evident irritation in his voice. Geez, dude, calm down. I didn't even do anything, "Concentrate and try again." I sighed. Before looking down at the candle again. I tried focusing my energy on it, probably looking constipated while I did, but nothing happened.

"It's not working," I repeated in frustration, running a hand through my hair.

"Are you even trying?" He questioned, crossing his arms. I glared at him.

"Of course I'm trying," I snapped, "I'm obviously trying hard enough considering its giving me a headache."

"You're thinking too hard," He stated before pushing himself off the wall to place his hands on the table, standing across from me, "You did it before right?" I nodded. "How?" I flailed my arms up once.

"I don't know," I exclaimed, "It just… happens." Derek looked up and locked eyes with me before moving over the table and standing right behind me. My eyes widened as I tried to turn around but he had two hands on my shoulder to keep me in place.

"What are you-"

"Stop. Fighting. Me." He growled in my ear, "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." I immediately stopped, trying to ignore the shiver that moved down my spine or the warmth of his hand slowly moving down my arms. As his hands reached mine, he pulled them both up so that they hovered over the candle. I was careful with my breathing as I looked up, his green eyes boring into my hazel ones. I fought another shiver. I was sure he could feel my heart pounding at the proximity. I suddenly felt something surge through me.

"Do you feel that?" His breath fanned over my ear and I nodded shakily, "That's your power coursing through you. Take it in your hands and control it." I forced myself to relax. I closed my eyes as I felt my whole body embrace everything. I was lost in my longing for control. That was when I felt it. There was warmth in between my hands. I opened my eyes and grinned widely as I spun around to face Derek, completely forgetting his hands had moved from my hands to my waist. He looked down at me with an unreadable expression. It wasn't stoic like it always was, but there was no obvious emotion that I could see.

"I did it," I breathed, my cheeks hurting from my smile as I turned back around to lean down and gazed at the small flickering flame, "I did it."

"Derek!" I heard someone yell from outside. Derek moved away to barely glance out the window.

"Is that Scott?" I whispered quietly. Derek turned back around and placed his finger over his lips, gesturing for me to be quiet before nodding over to the back door, "You should get out of here. Scott will be able to smell your scent." I bit my lip, glancing over to the window where I could hear Scott yelling for Derek before nodding, grabbing my bag and heading out the back door.

As I reached the edge of the woods where I could see the road again, I pulled out the necklace from my back pocket, brushing my finger over the white gem before smiling slightly and clasping it around my neck. I was in control.

* * *

"CATHY YOU'RE WEIRD FRIEND'S HERE!" I knitted my eyebrows as I shed my jacket. I just got home, how did Stiles' manage to get here so fast. I walked out from the hallway to the entrance hall to see Stiles glaring at Ava's smug smile. I watched with an amused smile.

"Wha-I'm the weird one?" Stiles sputtered as my fourteen year old sister grinned up at him, "You're rude you know that? Like really rude. Like so rude. Ever heard of the saying, 'Be respectful to your elders'? Cause I don't think you have you little green eyed brainiac brat-"

"Stiles?" I feigned surprised as I walked into the small room. Stiles paused mid lecture to look up at me with his mouth opened, ready to say something. Ava turned to me, her dark emerald eyes, a trait that we actually didn't share, sparkled in mischief.

"I've done my job," She simply shrugged before brushing past me with a smile and singing, "Have fuuun." I let a small laugh at her as Stiles stared after her short figure with a twitching eye before pulling himself up and looking up at me, pointing in the direction in which she left.

"You," He moved his finger between me and the space that Ava just left in, "You need to teach her some manners." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And you need to stop picking fights with my little sister," I laughed as he flailed his arms up, "She's fourteen Stiles, she doesn't know any better. If anything I think she does it on purpose just to get under your skin." Stiles opened his mouth before closing it and opening it again, almost resembling a fish as I pushed him out of my house and towards his car.

"I-I hate her," He said with a shake of his head as we got into the jeep. I snorted.

"No you don't," I argued as he started the car, "You care about her like she's your own sister and you know you can't lie to me. If you didn't then you wouldn't be so overprotective about her hanging out with Garrett and Mason." Stiles scoffed.

"That's because Garrett's a mini Jackson, aka douchebag, and Mason-well…"

"Mason's gay," I laughed aloud as the car turned onto Scott's street.

"Okay fine, I may or may not care for the little troll," Stiles admitted before slapping his wheel, "But it is buried deep, deep under the amount of annoyance I feel for her." I raised my hands in surrender as we pulled up at the McCall home.

"I wouldn't expect anything more or less," I grinned at the clear annoyance on his face from his confession as we got out of the car.

"Scott said we needed to meet him at his house. Said he found something," Stiles said checking his phone before his eyes got wide, grabbing me by the arm and sprinting towards the door, "It's an SOS." I gaped at him as her bursted through the door. How'd he know it was unlocked?! I let out another yelp as Stiles gave my arm another yank, my short legs trying to keep up with his longer ones as we bursted through Scott's door.

"What did you find?" Stiles questioned rapidly, "How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so -"

"Maybe you should sit down," I suggested with a pant, "Cause that's what I'm gonna do." Without warning, I flopped myself onto Scott's bed.

"I found something at Derek Hale's," at this I shot up with my elbows supporting me.

"Are you kidding?" Stiles gaped as I stared at Scott questioningly. What the hell did he manage to find? I wasn't gone for that long.

"What exactly did you find?" I inquired, pulling myself up.

"There's something buried there-" Scott revealed, "I could smell blood." I tensed.

"That's awesome!" I gave a scoff of disbelief before elbowing Stiles in the side, "I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?"

"I don't know," Scott shrugged before he got to face us, "But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you guys help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." I felt sick to my stomach. There's no way Derek killed the girl. He may have been a werewolf, but I just couldn't see it. Maybe it's because of the blind attraction or the fact that he helped me today that's making it so hard for me to believe it but I didn't care. Somehow I just knew that Derek wasn't capable of it. Or at least not capable with this one.

* * *

As soon as we made it to the hospital, Scott grabbed onto me and much to my confusion, Stiles grabbed onto my other arm.

"What are you doing?" Scott hissed at him and Stiles glared at him.

"What are you doing?" He retorted back, "She's my Watson." I rolled my eyes. God, these guys were like children.

"I need a look out and I trust Cathy to actually tell me if someone's coming. Stiles gaped at him, his eye twitching slightly.

"That was one time!" Stiles defended. Stiles stared between us two, who just stared back at him expectantly. He then released my arm, well, more like threw my arm up in the air. He raised his arms up, "Fine, fine." Scott shot me a look of exasperation and I shrugged before pointing to the hall to his right.

"Let's just go," I sighed as we made our way through the hall, trying to make ourselves as inconspicuous as possible before we reached the door labeled morgue. Scott stopped in front of the door, glancing over at me.

"You're good out here?" He asked and I nodded assuringly.

"Yeah, just- go do your werewolf sniffing thing." Scott let a small smile slip before opening the door with a little supernatural strength to break the lock and slipped in as I pulled out my phone, trying to make myself seem less suspicious. A couple minutes passed before Scott had stumbled out. I held a hand out to steady him and eyed him in concern when I heard his heavy breathing.

"Hey you okay?" I asked worriedly. Scott nodded shakily, "Did you get anything." Scott nodded before placing his hand on my back and pushing me ahead of him.

"Let's just get out of here," I glanced back at him in concern before we walked back out to the waiting room. I cocked an eyebrow at what Stiles was reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked, holding back my laugh.

"Holy god!" He jumped in his seat, throwing down the pamphlet before shooting me glare.

"The scent was the same," Scott cut in abruptly.

"You sure?" Stiles asked him for confirmation as I fidgeted from one foot to another.

"Yes," Scott nodded and the two looked at me with identical 'I told you looks.' I let out a sigh before shrugging in defeat, ignoring the nagging feeling in my gut.

"Fine," I gave in, "So, maybe Derek is the killer. You think he just buried the other half on his property?"

"I'm sure of it," Scott persisted, "Which means we have proof he killed the girl." My face must've showed how uncertain I was about the whole thing because Stiles shot me another look.

"Cathy, what other proof do you need?" He asked in frustration. I frowned.

"Nothing," I defended quickly and then shrugged, "Just, we're gonna need shovels."

* * *

We ended up staking out in the woods all night until we saw Derek's figure entering his car and and leaving the property. I bit my lip, the feeling of guilt arising in me as we pulled up closer to the house.

"Guys, this is really shady," I commented with uncertainty as Stiles handed me a shovel. He gaped at me.

"Really?" He shot a look at me, "You're getting cold feet now." I glared at him, pointing the edge of the shovel at him causing him to stumble back.

"Don't use that tone with me Stilinski," I chastised. He rolled his eyes with exaggeration as he turned on the flashlight.

"Wait," Scott paused as we got closer an uneven portion of the property, "something's different."

"Can you be a little more specific when you mean different," I asked, my breath visible in the dark.

"...I don't know," Scott muttered before shoving his shovel into the ground, "Let's just get this over with." Stiles and I shared a look before shrugging and following his lead. It was going pretty well, until I couldn't feel my arms anymore. I panted, pausing in the digging and leaning on my shovel.

"This is taking way too long," Scott voice worriedly. I gave a cough.

"You're telling me," I retorted, "I think this is the most exercise I've done in the past month...totally excluding the whole you getting bitten and everything." Scott let out a snort.

"Just keep going," Stiles persisted.

"What are we gonna do if he comes back genius?" I asked him skeptically.

"We get the hell out of here," Stiles simply said. Scott and I shot him look. Scott's more full of worry than mine.

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked worriedly.

"I have a plan for that," Stiles said smugly, shooting me a look. I scoffed at his childish grin.

"Care to explain?" I said, looking at him expectantly. Scott nodded.

"Please," Scott said a little lost, "I'm bit confused."

"You run one way. I run the other. And Cathy can stay and distract him." I exchanged an unamused look with Scott.

"I hate that plan," We stated simultaneously and I looked at Stiles in disbelief, "And why do I have to be the one who stays behind?"

"Cause he's obsessed with you duh," He retorted smartly, "You don't think I didn't see the way you guys were looking at each other. It's disgusting. You should really keep it in your pants Cathy." I shot him a glare and punched him in the arm causing him to stumble back onto the ground with a whimper. Suddenly, Stiles' arm reached out to pat the ground where he fell.

"Oh, stop, stop, stop," He held a hand out to stop Scott from digging any further. The two of us bent down to help him brush off the remaining dirt to reveal a sack with some kind of thin rope wrapped around it in tiny knots. Stiles moved to untie the thing.

"Hurry," Scott urged and I fought the anxious feeling that caused my heartbeat to accelerate.

"I'm trying," Stiles shot back before scowling, "Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?"

"I'll do it," Scott started on one of the farther ends leaving another to side to me. My hand brushed past the sack and I felt something...soft? under the bag. As soon as we pulled the flap open my heart jumped to my throat.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The three of us scrambled away from the black thing, climbing out of the hole as I tried to calm down my pounding heart.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles yelled as I repeated 'Oh my god' under my breath with an inhale and exhale. Oh god, what the hell man. I was gonna end up with a heart attack before I hit twenty-one.

"It's a wolf," Scott exclaimed and Stiles and I shot him a look.

"Wow, nothing gets past your super senses does it Scott?" I replied in monotone as I moved to stare down at the dead animal, "You know when you said you smelled blood, I assumed you were talking about human blood."

"I told you guys something was different," Scott quickly defended as Stiles moved to peer down the hole.

"This doesn't make sense," Stiles tried to make sense of it as I stood up.

"It doesn't matter right now," I stated as I brushed off any dirt on my jeans, "we gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles nodded to us, "Okay, help me cover this up." We moved back down the hole to cover the dead animal head when Stiles tapped me on the arm.

"Cathy…" Stiles said weakly. I glanced up to see him frozen.

"What?" I knitted my eyebrows at him before following his eyesight to see a single flower with a tag sticking from the side. A very familiar flower with a very familiar tag. A single star symbol.

"Oh my god," I breathed. Scott looked up at us and at the flower, clearly confused.

"What? What's wrong? What is that?" Scott questioned as we peered at it. Stiles looked over at me with an uncertain look, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Is that?" I nodded.

"That's wolfsbane," I realized, the same wolfsbane that Derek had picked up from the shop. The one I sold to him. Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick.

"What's that?" Scott asked cluelessly. I moved out of the hole, my eyes fixated on the flower as Stiles shot him an unimpressed look.

"Uh - Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?"

"No."

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie?"

"No! What?"

"You are so unprepared for this." I bent down towards the flower, my fingers stopping at the tag from Gran's shop before pulling the flower up to see a rope attached underneath it. I ignored the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that grew stronger the more I pulled from the ground. I realized the boys had gotten quiet, probably wondering the same thing I was. Why would Derek attach this in circles around a dead wolf?

"Cathy…" Scott called out and I turned to them, breaking out of my daze as he and Stiles stared down at the hole in horror. With a questioning look, I walked back over to them and glanced down, only now I wish I hadn't. I gasped. The image was now seared into my head.

"Oh my god," Beneath us was the a girl, more specifically, the other missing half of the dead body.

* * *

"Cathy," I heard Scott come up from behind me as I watched Derek get cuffed, "We did the right thing. He murdered her and now he's getting locked up for it." I could see him glowering at Scott before I locked eyes with the older werewolf, guilt gnawing at me before it was broken by a cop pushing him into the car.

"Then why don't I better about this like I'm supposed to?" I asked Scott. I turned to him and I could see the same guilt in his eyes that I was feeling.

"I don't know," He shrugged his eyes averting from me to where Derek stood, "I've been asking myself the same question since the sun came up." I gave a small nod and turned around to move towards the jeep. I just wanted to go home and take a nap before going back to school.

"Hey! Ow!" Obviously that wasn't going to happen considering Stiles just yanked me out from the other side, dragging me through the back of the property.

"Time to commence team Sherlock and Watson," Stiles muttered excitedly and it was then I realized we were heading for the cop car.

"Wait Stiles-" Too late, he threw the passenger seat open and shoved me in before throwing himself in, practically sitting on top of me.

"Really?" I shot him a look as he closed the door, he gave a 'what' shrug before turning to Derek.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." I closed my eyes in frustration. I could practically feel the venomous glare the werewolf was shooting Stiles, "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" I glanced at Derek to see him totally ignoring Stiles and looking over at me.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek's reply directed at Stiles as his eyes remained on mine, "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you two can." I moved slightly back, bumping into Stiles as Derek leaned forward. My breath hitched slightly as his pale green eyes locked onto my hazel ones, "And, trust me - you want to."

I gulped slightly and nodded before seeing the sheriff from out of the corner of my eye. Not wanting to be in the tiny car with Derek's intense stare, which I totally knew that he knew that my pulse sped up from, and with Stiles practically crushing me with his weight, I shoved the teen boy out as soon as the door pulled open.

"I'll do what I can," I promised quietly to Derek who remained still and silent before I felt a hand wrap around my wrist pulling me out a lot more gently than Stiles.

"Stand," Sheriff ordered from me as he moved me beside Stiles who gaped at his dad.

"Why're you so nice to her about it?" Stiles demanded before being silenced by the look he gave his son. I bit back my laughter, this wasn't exactly the best time to giggle at the two's antics.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Sheriff questioned and I jumped in before Stiles could say something stupid to get us into more trouble.

"We were just trying to help," I defended weakly. His eyes softened before he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay," The sheriff sighed, "well, how 'bout you two help me understand exactly how you guys came across this."

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler," Stiles replied easily. I clenched my eyes shut before shaking my head in defeat. This kid had one job… The Sheriff glanced at me to see if he was hearing Stiles right.

"Which he dropped when?" He questioned.

"The other night." Now, both hands on hips with a very very obvious glare.

"The other night when you two were out here looking for the first half of the body."

"Yes."

"The night that you told me you and Cathy were alone and Scott was at home."

"Yes," I let out a scoff of disbelief before nudging him hard with my elbow, "No. Oh, crap."

"Way to go Sherlock," I smiled sarcastically at him. Stiles shot me a glare as Sheriff looked at his in mild amusement and irritation.

"So you lied to me," Sheriff cocked an eyebrow.

"That depends on how you define lying," Stiles tried weakly as I stood awkwardly beside him with a small glare. Seriously?

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth," he replied looking at his son, "How do you define it?"

"Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" I groaned at him.

"Stiles stop talking," I shot him another as his dad let out a small laugh.

"You should probably listen to her," He commented before turning to Stiles, "Now get the hell out of here."

I moved to follow after Stiles when the sheriff called out my name. I turned around with a hum.

"You know when you and Stiles became friends I thought you'd at least be a good influence on him," He raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled awkwardly back.

"Haha, that's uh-that's a lot of pressure to put on a sixteen year old girl," I laughed nervously before he gave me a warm smile.

"Just- keep him out of trouble." He stated. I saluted at him.

"No promises," I said quickly before spinning on my feet to jog back to the jeep. I could hear him sigh in discontentment as I turned my back to him. I jumped into the back seat only for Stiles to speed off before I could close the door.

* * *

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial," I commented without looking up from my phone, scrolling through all the myths and lores on wolfsbane.

"Just keep looking," I heard Stiles say, "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn."

"I don't have time for that right now," Scott sighed heavily. I looked up in concern when I noticed him fidgeting in his seat, "I need to figure out how I'm playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves," Stiles tried and I shot him a 'really?' look through the rearview mirror.

"Okay! Stop it!" I looked up at Scott, startled and so did Stiles.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked as we shared a look.

"Stop saying 'werewolves'!" Scott snapped, "Stop enjoying this so much."

"Are you okay Scott?" I asked cautiously, placing a hand on his shoulder. I bit back a hiss of pain when Scott reached up to grip my hand to throw it off. I stared at him with wide eyes slightly hurt, almost forgetting the throbbing in my hand.

"No!" He growled, "No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay."

"You know," Stiles started, completely missing what just happened, "you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later."

"I can't," he breathed heavily.

"Well, you're gonna have to," Stiles kept going.

"No! I can't breathe," Scott started to hunch over and I panicked.

"Stiles, you need to pull over," I exclaimed worriedly.

"Why?" Stiles glanced between us while trying to keep his eyes on the road, "What's happening?" Scott suddenly threw his hand up, hitting the ceiling and causing the car to jump, "Stiles now!" Stiles swerved to the side of the road as I jumped back in my seat when Scott reached into Stiles' bag next to my boots. He reached in and pulled out the wolfsbane rope. I swallowed as Scott glared up at me.

"You kept it?!" He growled. My eyes widened when his eyes flashed yellow for a second.

"No, I-I thought I gave it to Stiles," I breathed in fear as I glanced up at Stiles who watched with wide eyes and threw his arms up from his wheel.

"Wha-What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles sputtered in defense as Scott let out another groan.

"Stop the car!" The jeep suddenly halted with a screech and I clutched onto the back seat to keep me from flying off as Scott threw the door open and disappeared. I let out a small breath of relief before worry flooded me. Oh god, I hoped he was ok. I glanced over to see Stiles slumped over in his seat with a sigh. I climbed over, ungracefully might I add, accidently kicking Stiles in the back of the head as I moved over in the passenger seat.

"Ow! What the hell Cat, what're you doing?" Stiles grumbled as he rubbed his head. I huffed in my seat with a cross of my arms.

"Well I was coming over here to comfort you but I guess not," I said as Stiles started the car again, "you know it wasn't your fault right?" Stiles glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes it is," he sighed, "If I didn't keep the wolfsbane, Scott wouldn't have run off and we wouldn't have to worry about him as much, 'specially since the game's tonight." I gave a small nod, glancing down at the darkened bruise on my hand.

"I was also the one who sold Derek the flower so," I trailed off as Stiles looked over at me with a questioning look, "Stiles you're my best friend. If you think I'm gonna let you take the blame for yourself then you're sorely mistaken." I smiled when I saw a little twitch at his lips before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he quickly dialed a number and put it on speaker. It rung for a couple seconds before someone picked up the other line with sigh.

"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty." I shot the boy next to me a look. Exactly how many times has he called through this line?

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls," Stiles asked, his left leg bouncing up and down.

"Odd how?"

"Uh," Stiles faltered for a second, shooting me a pleading look for help. I mouthed 'I don't know' to him with a shrug, "like an odd person or - a dog - like individual roaming the streets." I gaped at him before slamming my head against the passenger door window. I looked back at him to see him staring at as if asking 'what? what did I do?'

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"No! Wai - wai - wai - wai - wait-"

"Good bye!" I groaned, slipping down in my seat. I turned to Stiles.

"What're we gonna do?" I asked him in a small voice. Stiles' leg sped up as he pulled up to the school.

"I, I'll try to get through to Scott, you play damage control out in the bleachers," I nodded before we got out of the car and went our separate ways. I glanced up at the bleachers and saw Gran and Ava sitting up at the top. I almost laughed aloud when I saw Ava's book in her hand and Gran scolding her for bringing it. I looked down for a second of debating before turning away from the field, accidently bumping into Allison.

"Cathy," Allison looked surprised, "Hey, how are you? I meant to talk to you after the party, but with this whole Scott drama-"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually," I said all in one breath as Allison tried to nod along, "Look, I know things with Scott are kinda weird right now. He's agitated a-and dealing with some stuff and he probably yells more than he needs to but he's just dealing with some stuff right now. He's a really guy, take my word for it, and he cares about you. Like a lot. To the point where I feel kinda gross just listening to him talk about how amazing you are." I shared a laughed with Allison who blushed at that, "Just take a chance with him. You won't regret it." Allison gave me an unreadable expression and I fidgeted. Damn she was taking a while to respond. Screw this, I need to go, "Okay. Bye!" I waved at her and moved to go.

"Oh, THANKS!" I heard Allison yell over to me. I shot her a smile and looked up to see Gran winking down at me. She nodded me over. Sighing I made my way over to her.

"Look Gran I know I have a lot to explain, but I really need to go-" She held up a hand and I saw Ava glance up at us out of the corner of her eye before she went back to her book.

"I know," Gran said and I shot her a look. Wait, what?, "Trust me when I say I know a lot more than you think." She moved her hands to hold mine before I felt something solid between my palms. I opened them to see car keys. I glanced up at her, "Don't worry darling, I'll control things from here."

"Uh thanks Gran, but..you know I can't drive right?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She grinned at me.

"First time for everything," She merely shrugged. Okaay, I nodded unsurely before climbing down the bleachers and making my way towards the parking lot. I unlocked Gran's old compact car before moving into the driver's seat and taking a deep breath before starting the car.

* * *

I grimaced as I closed the car door, glancing behind me. I could see skid marks all over the parking lot and checked the car to see it in between two parking spaces before shrugging. Oh well. I entered the station to see Margaret or whatever the hell her name was at the reception desk. I gave a weak wave before gesturing towards the restroom when she looked up at me. I gave small smile when she stared only for her to ignore me and look back down. I scowled at her. Bitch.

I slipped past her and moved towards where the cells were, hoping no one was around before slipping past the open door. I paused for a second when I saw a familiar handsome werewolf sitting inside one the cells, his hands on his knees with his head down. I tilted my head only for my eyes to widen when his head shot up towards me, surprise clear on his face,

'Wha-' I saw him mouth but I merely waved my fingers at him before slipping away and towards the evidence room. I glanced around the shelves for a while before stopping when I saw the word 'Hale' on one of the zipped up bags. Glancing inside it without touching it, I noticed strands of hair, human hair. Biting my lip, I pulled out the grimoire from my bag, flipping through it and to my surprise I could actually understand it.

"Interesting," I mumbled under my breath, flipping through before my eyes stopped at certain words, "Okay Cathy, relax." I held my palm just above the bag, closing my eyes and letting the energy inside my surge through, "Commuto ipse." I allowed myself to stay still for a couple more seconds before I peeked open one eye to see the strands of hair turn into strands of fur. I let out a breath of fresh air before doing a small dance. I froze when I heard voices coming near. Moving through the back, I could see two cops entering the evidence room. I quietly slipped past them from behind and through the door.

As I passed the cell room where I could see Derek staring expectantly at the area for me, I shot him a grin and two thumbs up as he looked at me with knitted eyebrows, clearly confused. Without another look, I walked past the cell doors and Mary whatever when I heard something that made me pause by the door.

"Victim identified," I heard one of the cops say as he stopped at the reception desk.

"Anyone we know?" Morgan whats-her-face asked, taking the file.

"Get this, it's Laura Hale."

* * *

I pulled the small blanket closer to my body as Ava and I lounged in the living room watching Pirates of the Caribbean again, for the 10th time. Gran really needed to update her movies cause all she has is Johnny Depp. Suddenly there was a thud, a door slam, and arguing before two teenage boys stumbled into the room. Ava pulled her head up from my lap as we stared at the two in disbelief.

"You seriously need to get new friends," Ava commented, turning to me as she pulled the blanket.

"Yeah tell me about it," I muttered, pressing pause on the remote as Scott and Stiles breathed heavily.

"We have a problem," Stiles panted.

"Obviously," Ava rolled her eyes, "You don't know how to use a doorbell." I smiled in amusement as Scott laughed at the expression on Stiles' face. His eyes had practically bugged out of his head as she strolled out of the living room. He opened his mouth and closed it before opening it again. He finally snapped out of it with a shake of his head and pointed to where my sister to just left.

"She," He emphasized, "is a monster." I rolled my eyes at his dramatics before leading them to my room.

"Did you guys bring them?" I asked as I shut the door. Stiles immediately flopped onto my bed before making himself comfortable and Scott sat criss crossed on the edge. He held up Stiles' backpack before pulling out a bunch of candles.

"Why do we need these again?" Scott asked as I took them from his hands and placed them on each side of my night stands before placing a couple books on my bed to lay the candles on so they wouldn't burn my bed.

"Forget those," Stiles grumbled into my pillow tiredly, "Can we talk about the fact that Derek is free to run around and terrorize us now? I mean we are the ones that turned him in." I scoffed at that.

"Uh, I'm the one that wanted to stay out of it remember?" I said as I sat across from Scott. Stiles pulled himself up, holding one of my pillows to his chest, "Anyways forget Derek for now. I need to tell you guys something." The two exchanged a look before looking at me expectantly. I played with my fingers. Why was I so nervous about this. These guys have been my best friends since like the second grade. Come on Cathy, breathe, you can do this. I let out a breath.

"You guys know how I've been acting weird," They nodded, "Well turns out all the nonsense that Gran's been saying isn't...nonsense anymore." Scott knitted his eyebrows in confusion, which wasn't anything totally new but Stiles sat up straighter on the bed.

"Wait-are you saying…" He trailed off looking around the room as his head moved around rapidly.

"I think it's better if I show you guys," I paused as they sat still, the room was completely silent except for out breathing. I held out my hands like Derek had instructed me to do before closing my eyes and relaxing my body. I felt an abundance of energy rushing through me as the tips of my fingers tingled slightly before I could feel heat radiating from around the room. I opened my eyes to see my dark room now filled with the illuminating light of all the candles. Scott whipped his head around, taking it all in as Stiles stared at me in dumbfound. The room remained silent. I sucked in my breath, waiting anxiously for their reaction. Scott turned his head to stare at me with...awe? I glanced over at Stiles to see him blinking.

"That. Was. AWESOME," Stiles breathed and Scott let out a breathy laugh as did I, more of relief than amazement.

"Y-you guys don't think I'm a freak?" I asked in a small voice as they turned to shoot me an unbelievable look.

"You're kidding right?" Scott asked in amusement, "Cathy, I'm a werewolf now. I don't think I have any room to judge." Stiles nodded vigorously beside him.

"This is so cool," Stiles shook his head, "You're like Jean Grey or-or Emma Frost only with fire." I laughed at his excitement before Scott turned to me with genuine curiosity.

"So what exactly does this make you?" He asked. I touched the necklace around my necklace, gazing down at the small flickering flames beneath me before letting a small smile slip as I looked between my two best friends.

"I'm a witch."

* * *

 **Yeah, I know witch's are probably being thrown around here and there but I really wanted my OC's to have their own story arc and this is a little test to see if it'll work out!**

 **Thanks to my first reviewer out there! You rock!**

 **Guest:** **Thanks so much fro the review! Mmh, it has yet to be revealed, we still have a whole season to delve into Cathy and Derek's relationship. And Derek's interest in her will be revealed later in the season don't worry!**

 **Thanks for all the favorites and follows! Please don't forget to leave some feedback and review! I love talking to you guys and hearing your thoughts and critiques and ideas on the story!**

 **xo**


	3. Pack Mentality

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Teen Wolf, only my OCs Catherine, Ava, and Maggie**

* * *

 **Pack Mentality**

* * *

Rolling over in my bed, I pulled my blanket closer when I felt something strange in the air. It felt as if someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water over me. I knitted my eyebrows at the dreaded feeling in my stomach before I blinked my eyes open. I glanced up and felt my heart jump when my eyes met a pair of pale green ones.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, placing a hand over my heart as Derek leaned away from my face, "What the hell?! What are you doing in here? How'd you even get in?" I shrunk slightly under his intense stare.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked bluntly. I stared at him with a deadpan expression before letting out a dry cough.

"Wow, you really know charm a girl don't you?" I replied hoarsely as I sat up and turned towards the mirror by the dresser. Oooh, now I know why he asked me that. My eyes seemed to darken as I stared at my reflection. My skin was paler than it was supposed to be, making the dark circles under my eyes more prominent. Suddenly my stomach lurched and I started to tremble, feeling sick.

"Something's off," I felt my bed dip as I tried to process this feeling, "Catherine, what are you feeling?" My mind instantly went back to the bus that I drew back from the first day. I clenched my eyes as a wave of nausea washed over me.

"I-I don't know."

* * *

I tried breathing out of my mouth, seeing as it was already hard for me to swallow. I trudged towards chemistry, pausing when an unsettling hit me again before I made it to class, opening the door as I did. I tried to ignore the stares that came my way as I walked over to Harris to hand him my tardy note.

"Miss Aberdeen," I heard Harris greet with as little enthusiasm as possible, "Glad you could finally join us." I ignored him and all the looks I was getting as I made my way towards my seat behind Scott and beside Stiles.

"Cathy?" I could hear the worry in Stiles' voice, "Are you alright." I swallowed, trying to clear my mind and ears. Everything sounded muffled.

"Cathy?" I looked up to see Scott and Stiles staring down at me in concern. I blinked for a second before looking at them.

"I'm fine," I waved off, dropping my hands instantly when I saw how shaky they were.

"Is this a witchy thing?" Stiles asked aloud as Scott and I shot him a look for saying it so loud.

"Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris said aloud, "if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in awhile. I think you, Ms. Aberdeen, and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No," Stiles whimpered. I let my head drop as another wave of nausea hit me and Mr. Douche probably thought I was doing it because of the new seating.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much," Harris pointed to the seat across the room. I lifted my head up to give him a small wave as Stiles, with a grumble, stood up from his seat and gathered up his books to move as did Scott. I bit my lip and opened my notebook to see the wrinkled syllabus from the first day, the one with the drawings of buses and the name. I could practically feel my heart drop to my stomach as I stare at the name, Garrison Meyers, before shutting my notebook as Harley, a girl in my class, shot up from her seat and rushed towards the window.

"Hey, I think they found something," She exclaimed as the whole class moved to go see. I stayed in my seat. my breathing getting more and more shallower. I looked down to see my hands to them trembling when all of a sudden, one by one, each beaker shattered into glass. Everyone jumped around to see what happened as I heard Harris running around the room to keep everyone away. I jumped up from my seat, not being able to be in the room anymore, and ran out the class, my fingers shaking as I dialed Derek's number. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ Voicemail.

"Answer me as soon as you get this," I rushed out as I sped walked to the bathroom, "It's an emergency."

"Cathy!" I spun around, startled, and saw Scott and Stiles pushing past the door.

"You guys can't be in here!" I exclaimed in surprise as Scott locked the door, "This is the girls bathroom." I shot Stiles an odd look when I saw him sniffing the air. He immediately stopped when he noticed Scott and I staring.

"What?" He looked at us, "It smells nice!" Scott rolled his eyes before striding to me.

"Cathy what's wrong?" He questioned gently, "You look like you could pass out at any minute. I hear your heart practically beating itself out of your rib cage." I licked my lips nervously before rummaging through my backpack and handing them my old syllabus paper. Stiles and Scott pulled it into their hands, staring down at it curiously before looking up at me in disbelief as I started to tear up a bit.

"Wait, you predicted-"

"I don't know," I cried out, "I-I've been carrying around this feeling of dread since the first day. I didn't even know what it all meant today. I don't even know who Garrison Meyers is and it won't leave my mind."

"Garrison Meyers," Scott whispered to himself with a thoughtful look as Stiles and I turned to Scott. I tried to blink away the tears in my eyes, feeling embarrassed with myself for losing control.

"You know him?" Stiles asked, I saw his eyes flickering to me before turning back to Scott.

"Yeah," Scott said with knitted eyebrows, "When I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"If he's connected to you then why am I the one getting these...I don't even know what to call them," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Stiles eyed me.

"Like premonitions?" He asked, obviously hinting at something and I frowned, "Like the one's in Maggie's books?" I let my mouth open for a second.

"Exactly like them," I realized and I looked up to see Scott glancing between us.

"So, you can like see the future now?" He asked in confusion.

"It's more like feelings than seeing anything," I said as the bell rang. I moved to unlock the door and walk out the two, "I'm not really sure how this whole witch thing is supposed to work."

"You're not getting help from Maggie?" Stiles asked, shrugging his backpack on as we walked into the cafeteria. I winced slightly. Crap. I knew it was going to be brought up sooner or later, but I was really hoping for later.

"No," I quickly brushed off, grabbing a tray. Come on Cathy, just say it. Like ripping off a band aid, "I'm getting help from Derek." I refused to look at them, knowing full well that they had stopped walking to give each other the _look._

" _Derek?!_ " Stiles and Scott hissed at me as I grabbed an apple.

"Yes, Derek," I shrugged before letting out a hoarse cough, "He's been helping me control it." Scott contemplated it as Stiles gaped at me. I rolled my eyes at him before moving out of line to sit at our table.

"Well after what we just saw in class this morning, I'd say he's not doing a very good job," Stiles grumbled as he slammed his tray down, Scott moving to sit beside me.

"Considering he's had like what," I started as I opened my water bottle, "twenty years of experience with control? I don't know who else I'm supposed to go to with this. If I went to Gran, she'd just tell me to embrace my _gift_."

"Gift," He stared at me skeptically, "Cathy it looks like it's killing you." I pushed my water bottle away before shooting him a look, hoping it was obvious enough that I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Maybe it's a side effect or something," I snapped with a frown, "Look all I know is, I need all the help I can get before I accidently blow someone's head off." I glanced over at Scott who looked like he was almost in pain. Huh maybe he's thinking again. He hadn't spoken in a while.

"But that would be kind of awesome right?" Stiles grinned. I shot him an unamused look as his smile faltered, "Or you know b-bad. That would also be very, very bad." I nodded with a snort before I heard Scott mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" I asked him as he looked up at us with wide eyes.

"If Derek can help you control this, then maybe he can help me," Stiles went to open his mouth in protest before I shoved a roll in his mouth, "Maybe he knows why I can't remember what happened."

"You're dreaming what I'm...sensing?" I asked him with curious eyes as he nodded.

"The exact same thing," Scott revealed with frustration, "B-but I can't remember anything."

"And that's why you want Derek's help," I realized as I looked up to see Stiles ripping the roll out of his mouth, one side of his cheek fuller than the other.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" He asked skeptically.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed," Scott explained, "He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"Wait hey- you don't know that. Maybe it was someone-something else." I quickly defended him. I was already feeling like crap, I didn't need my bestfriend feeling like it too.

"I don't not know it. Maybe that thing was me," Scott sighed in defeat, "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"No," Stiles refused with a look, "you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." I jumped as a lunch tray plopped itself to my left.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked, surprising the three of us. I tensed slightly as Stiles sat up straighter, opening and closing his mouth, no sound coming out of it. I rolled my eyes.

"Homework," I answered in monotone as Lydia turned her head, her eyes giving my face a once over.

"You should really try some bronzer," She simply said as my eyes widened, slightly offended, "Maybe some concealer for the eyes." She turned her head away as I turned to face the other two who were gawking at her.

"Can't a girl have an off day," I mumbled to myself as I bit into my apple, a little more harshly than I should have.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to us as he leaned over the table. I bit back a groan as more and more people started to move towards the table. I pointed my finger towards Scott and Stiles nodded, slumping back down in his seat with a huff.

"Get up," I glanced up to Jackson, the douche of douches standing over some guy that was sitting at the head of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy complained. Oh. My. God. My fingers played with the fork on my tray as I contemplated whether or not I should stab my eye out now or after lunch.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny shot back causing me to laugh under my breath. The guy reluctantly got up and moved towards the end of the table, "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion," I rolled my eyes at him.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," I said simultaneously as Lydia. I turned my head to her as all eyes swerved to look at her. I furrowed my eyebrow at the look Jackson was giving her as she tilted her head to the side, a look of daze crossing her face, "Isn't it?" Everyone moved their eyes away except for me. I noticed Lydia fidgeting, slightly unnerved at my confused look before I turned away with a sigh. I don't understand why Lydia always pretended to be dumb for the sake of her asshole of a boyfriend.

"Who cares?" Jackson shot back with a shrug, "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Garrison Meyers," I breathed under my breath, now playing with the tips of the fork. I glanced up to see them all looking at me curiously, Scott and Stiles with more of a look to see if I was okay, "Nothing, never mind."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia voiced, immediately changing the subject, "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" I shared a look with Stiles as Scott shot us a panicked look.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do," Alison quickly came up with an excuse, probably wanting the attention off of her.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos," Lydia said in final, "so if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." I stopped playing wit my fork to look up at her with wide eyes as did Stiles.

"Wait, I'm sorry did you say six?" I asked and she looked between me and Stiles, pointing at the two of us with her finger.

"Yeah," She said as if saying 'duh', "Isn't he your boyfriend?" I let out a laugh as Stiles gaped at her. Why the hell did everyone think me and Stiles were together?!

"We're not together-" "-I'm not her boyfriend." Lydia made an 'oh' shape with her lips before turning to face me.

"So I take it you're not coming," She said. I tried to process why she was being so nice to me.

"...no," I answered, "I'm busy." I averted my eyes away from her to see Stiles' wide eyes look at me in accusation, knowing full well that busy meant being around Derek, "But sure you'll have fun without us." Stiles sighed in relief as he slumped back down in his chair. I swear to god, this kid was gonna give himself a heart attack from just being within five feet of the Lydia Martin.

"You know what else sounds fun?" You know I don't care, "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"Oh I'll gladly volunteer to do it myself," I shot at him as Jackson glared at me before moving it towards Stiles' who tried to conceal his snort.

"T-that totally wasn't funny," Stiles quickly defended awkwardly.

"How 'bout bowling?" Lydia offered, "You love to bowl."

"Yeah," Jackson scoffed, "with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged before turning to Scott, "You can bowl, right?" Stiles and I shared a wide eyed look filled with panic and amusement.

"Sort of," Scott replied weakly as I pressed my lips together with a shake of my head.

"Is it 'sort of', or 'yes'?" Jackson questioned him as he leaned into the table.

"Yes," Scott said strongly, "In fact, I'm a great bowler." Not wanting to watch this anymore, I stood up abruptly, drawing everyone's attention away from Scott to me.

"I gotta go," I said grabbing my bag before finishing my statement with an internal cringe, "do..stuff." Stiles pushed his chair back, making a loud scraping noise.

"Yeah me too," Stiles said as Scott stood up, "Yeah, I promised I'd help them with..the stuff." I raced out of the cafeteria with two imbeciles on my tail. As soon as the cafeteria doors closed Stiles and I turned to Scott.

"You're a _terrible_ bowler!"

"I know!" Scott groaned as we reached the steps of the stairs, "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not gonna get an argument from me," I said as we entered the hallway

"God, it was like watching a car wreck," Stiles said with a shake of his head, "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"Hang out," Scott groaned again.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay?" Stiles then swiveled in place before pointing at me, "And in a totally platonic way Cathy, you are the exception. Except today. Today you look a little-" At my look Stiles stopped talking before turning back to Scott who watched him with an amused look, "It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening?" Scott exclaimed, "I either killed a guy or I didn't." My phone buzzed and I glanced down to see a text from Derek.

 _Just talked to Maggie. Meet me after school, try not to blow anything up._

 _-D_

"I don't think Danny likes me very much. " I shot Stiles a weird look at the random change in subject before tucking my phone in my pocket.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now" Scott glanced down at his phone as well, "—now I'm gonna be late for work."

"Bye!" I waved as he ran off.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't" Stiles sighed before turning to me, "Cathy am I attractive to gay guys?" I gave him a look.

"I'm walking away now," I said as I moved away from him and towards my locker to get my books.

"Wait- no Cathy, okay fine don't answer my question," Stiles sighed as he leaned his head against the open door of my locker, "What's the deal with you and Derek anyways? He doesn't seem like the type of guy to be first in line to teach witch 101." I pursed my lips as I grabbed the grimoire from my locker and put it in my bag.

"I thought the same thing too but I don't know," I admitted with a heavy sigh, "I figure, it'd make his life a lot easier without having to worry about me blowing up the whole town." Stiles gave a little whine.

"But does it have to be him?" Stiles frowned, "I don't trust him not to hurt you." I bit back a smile.

"That's sweet Stiles," I smiled at him before noticing the serious worry on his face, "I'll be fine. If anything happens I can always burst his head open. Don't worry your pretty little head about it okay? " He gave a pout as I gave a small pat to his cheeks before walking away, turning back to him.

"I'll call you if anything crazy happens okay?" I called out to him, laughing as I saw his eye roll.

* * *

"What did Gran tell you?" I asked as soon as I walked into the Hale house. Derek raised one eyebrow, his face remaining neutral, but for a second I could see a flash of amusement cross his eyes.

"Did you blow anything up today?" He asked, his back towards me as he flipped through some book. I knitted my eyebrows.

"Uh yeah," I said in a 'duh' tone, "That's why I called you remember. Not to mention the fact that I look like death." I crossed my arms as he turned around, locking eyes with me.

"I've never seen it myself, but according to Maggie it's normal," He explained. I blinked at him.

"It's normal for me to feel like gross?" I asked skeptically. Derek sighed in frustration as he threw the book at me. I caught it in time before it hit my face, shooting him a glare.

"It's normal for witches. You guys feel a connection to nature, and with nature comes life," He elaborated as I eyed him before flipping through the old worn out book, "That connection you have with the living is affected when you come close to death." I nodded slowly, trying to process it all in.

"So, that's the reason why I'm feeling so sick," I tried and Derek nodded, "So you're saying there's no way to stop it." He leaned against the wall.

"Death to you, is like the full moon to werewolves," He analyzed, "The only thing you can do is to learn control." I bit back a groan. Great, the one thing keeping me from exploding is the one thing I suck at.

"Fan-freaking-tastic," I replied sarcastically. I looked up to see Derek staring at me with an unreadable expression. I averted my eyes before I remembered something.

"I'm sorry about your sister," I said quietly, almost inaudible but I knew he could hear me anyway, "And I'm sorry that my friends kind of threw you in jail." Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance at the mention of the two before crossing his arms, looking down at me.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," He simply stated. I shrugged.

"I know," I replied with a small smile, "But still-" I bit back a gasp when Derek abruptly shot up from his spot by the wall to cover my mouth with his hand, his body moving to stand behind me.

"Calm down and keep quiet," I swallowed as I felt his lips barely brush against my ear. I nodded, trying to calm my palpitating heart. It wasn't even out of fear, it was more of the lack of distance between us, I could feel his chest against my back, his steady heartbeat beating as mine was practically pounding. Derek eventually dropped his hand down to his side as he moved us closer to the window. Trying to ignore the fact that I could feel the warmth of his body behind mine, I watched curiously as a deputy walked up to the house cautiously. I held back jump when the dog started barking.

"What are you doing?" I said under my breath, making sure it was quiet enough but audible enough for him to hear.

"Just watch," He whispered back and I observed as the dog's barking became more rapid and fervent. The deputy stumbled back slightly before running back to his car. To our surprise, as soon as the patrol car passed, Scott walked up towards the house. I saw Scott mouth something, but I couldn't hear him. I glanced up to see Derek tense up. Apparently he could.

Derek glanced back down at me and I hoped to god that my heartbeat was in check when his pale green eyes locked with my hazel ones. He nodded towards the door.

"Let him in," Derek said before walking away into another room. I exhaled loudly before making my way downstairs. I checked one of the windows to see Scott walking up to the porch, or what was left of it, and sniffing the air, a look of confusion present on his face. I grabbed the doorknob, pausing for a second before opening the door. Scott turned his head and moved to say something when a taken back look crossed his face.

"Cathy?!" Scott hissed at me, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out of the house, "What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"I told you," I quipped, yanking my arm from his grip, "Derek's helping me with this whole witch thing. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," A voice came from behind. I turned my head to see Derek, now sporting a leather jacket on as he stared at Scott with a look of irritation, "He's here to ask for help." Derek closed the door behind us, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Okay," Scott started, "I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister." I gave him a small shake of my head at that which Scott caught before getting to the point "But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. Cathy's been having permissions-"

"Premonitions," I said, biting back a laugh as Scott nodded along.

"Yeah that, but someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of whatever's happening to us might have actually happened." I knitted my eyebrows. Stiles told me that Scott was had a dream relating to what I've been seeing but he never mentioned that he was the one attacking Meyers. Derek turned his eyes at me questioningly, asking if I knew about this. I merely gave a shrug.

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek inquired, eyeing Scott. Scott glanced down at me, as if asking if he should trust the older werewolf. I gave him a nod of encouragement. He nodded back before turning to Derek uncertainly.

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth?" Scott sighed desperately, "Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably," I let out a scoff and elbowed him in the rib, ignoring the pleasing fact that I hit something hard. Derek shot me a glare and I shot him a look back when I saw Scott's panicked look. Breaking the contact, Derek moved his glare towards Scott, "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Scott glanced between the two of us before looking at Derek with his helpless puppy eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out," Derek said vaguely causing me to roll my eyes. God, this guy was just as dramatic as Stiles, "But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you."

"That's it?" Scott asked skeptically, "Just - just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek shot back, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I just want to know if I hurt him," I gave Scott a look of disbelief.

"Scott if you really want help then you're gonna have to be honest," I approached gently. Scott turned to me before moving his gaze down to the burnt wood floor, "You want to know if you'll hurt her." Scott gazed back up before nodding. I bit my lip as an uncomfortable silence fell on the three of us.

"Call Stiles," I piped up as the two turned to me, "Tell him to meet us at the school so we can check the bus." Derek's eyes bore into mine harshly.

"We haven't even started yet," Derek glowered at me and I shot him an innocent look.

"Well, think of this as an exercise or test, if I can really get in touch with my senses to learn control then I can help Scott do the same with his," I reasoned. Derek straightened up, his eyes still burning into mine, before narrowing.

"Fine," He said through clenched teeth before grabbing something from inside his jacket, throwing a book at me, "Study this. Should help you get a head start." I nodded as Scott and I moved down the porch and towards his bike. I turned back around to see Derek staring over at me with an unreadable expression.

"Thank you," I mouthed with a cheeky smile, watching as his eyes flashed blue for a second before he turned back to enter the house. I sighed, watching as Scott pulled his bike up and I raised an eyebrow at him, "I hope you can fit two people on that thing."

* * *

I hopped off the handles of Scott's bike as we reached the back of the school, Stiles' jeep pulling up next to us. Scott dropped his bike and headed first for the fence as me and Stiles followed. Scott glanced back at us before moving has arm to stop us.

"Hey, no, just me," Scott argued, "The both of you need to keep watch."

"How come we always have to keep watch?" Stiles complained, Scott went to move before I pulled him back.

"Wait I told Derek that I'd help you. I can't do that if I'm out here and you're over there," I protested and Scott shot me almost a pitying look, something that made me feel slightly irritated.

"Cathy, I saw how bad it was for you just at the thought of this whole thing," Scott explained with a look, "I'm not risking bringing you into the bus."

"W-wait wait," Stiles interrupted, pointing between me and Scott with a look of disbelief, "The both of you went to see Derek? Okay, why's it starting to feel like you guys are Batman and Catwoman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time." I stared at him incredulously as Scott tried to process what he just said.

"Nobody's Batman, Catwoman, and Robin any of the time!"

Stiles' face fell, "Not even some of the time?"

"Just stay here," Scott ordered before pointing at me, "You too."

"Oh, my God." "Are you serious?!"

I shot Scott's back a glare before grabbing Stiles' arm and dragging him back to the jeep, picking up Scott's bike on the way. We threw it in the back before slamming both doors shut, Stiles dangling his head to the side as I slumped in my seat. I pulled out the book Derek gave, aka threw, at me and started flipping through it before I felt Stiles' stare burning on the side of my head. I slowly looked up and was taken back at the serious narrowed eyed look he was giving me.

"What?" I squirmed in my seat and made a face at him as his eyes narrowed even more.

"So are you and Derek like a _thing_ now?" Stiles said, cringing his whole face as if the concept of me and the werewolf was revolting to him. I scoffed and chucked the book at his head. It fell with a thump as Stiles gaped at me, " _Rude._ "

"Look who's talking," I shot back at him, "And me and Derek aren't a thing, okay? He's just helping me out." Stiles gave a tsk.

"You naive little girl," Stiles feigned sympathy, shaking his head causing me to glare at the idiot. He sat up straighter, turning to me before starting on his crazy hand gestures, "Look, Derek is not the type of guy to just 'help out' without something in return okay? Especially if that someone is a girl as hot as you." I gawked at him as he clenched his eyes and opened them again, pointing at me, "And I said that in a totally platonic and non creepy way." I gave a small sigh, feeling slightly conflicted.

"Maybe you're right," I shrugged, "Maybe Derek's gonna want something in return with all this help. But if my Gran can trust him to look out for me, then why shouldn't I?" I looked up and saw Stiles' eye twitch comically.

"You do realize this is your Gran we're talking about right?" Stiles vigorously tapped the wheel with his finger, "Your crazy, tequila drinking, herb smelling, Johnny Depp loving Gran." Before I could respond, I noticed a flash of light from the other side of the parking lot. Without consulting him, I moved over and slammed on the horn.

"O-OH MY GOD CATHY!" Stiles jumped back, hitting his head up on the ceiling and shooting me a glare, "Warn a guy next time!" I shot him a sheepish smile before honking on the horn again, moving back in my seat as I saw Scott practically sprinting across the and to our amazement, a backflip over the fence. Stiles immediately started the car as I moved my arm to open the back door.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Scott yelled as he barreled into the backseat. With that, Stiles slammed on the gas pedal, the car going in reverse before turning around, driving away from the school. We all took a second to calm down, the car silent before Stiles and I turned to Scott.

"Did it work?"

"Did you remember?"

"Yeah, I was there last night," Scott breathed heavily, "And the blood - a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack him?" Stiles questioned, his eyes flickering back and forth from the road to Scott.

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus," He explained, "but they weren't mine. It was Derek." Stiles shot me a 'told ya so' look before I gave them both a look.

"Are we really going back to the whole Derek's a murderer thing?" I glanced between the two, both of them just stared at me with a pointed look. I sighed, rubbing my head with the palm of my hand before turning around to face Scott, "It still doesn't make sense though, if it was Derek, which there's a probable chance that it wasn't," Cue sassy look, "then why would he help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

"That's what I don't get," Scott said in frustration. I slumped in my seat. I mean, geez I know the guys intimidating and everything, but do we really have to blame every blood spatter on him?

"It's got to be a pack thing," Stiles implied, causing me and Scott to look over at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, just as puzzled as I was.

"Like an initiation," He elaborated, "You do the kill together."

"Yeah because ripping someone's throat out just screams bromance," I retorted sarcastically, before turning to Scott with a reluctant look, "I'm not saying it's Derek or anything, but you didn't do it Scott, which means you're not a killer." Stiles let out a satisfied laugh.

"And that also means that -"

"I can go out with Allison," I snorted at the dazed look that made its way onto his face.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill us," Stiles said, slightly deadpan as he shot Scott a very pointed look. A sheepish look crossed Scott's face as we looked over at him.

"Oh, yeah," He nodded with an embarrassed laugh, "That too." Stiles' slowed the car down as we reached my house, a very familiar black camaro parked on the side in front of my house.

"What the hell is he doing at your house?" Scott practically shouted in my ear as he leaned up. I gave a hiss before shoving his moppy head back. Stiles gave me an unimpressed look.

"Sure you guys aren't a thing?" I rolled my eyes at them both as I unbuckled my belt.

"He's probably talking to Gran," I said, bemused at their dramatics.

"Yeah, or secretly planning to bite you to create some freaky hybrid," Stiles drawled. Scott looked almost uncertain to let me go.

"Maybe you could stay at mine or Stiles' place until he leaves," He offered. Stiles nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yeah, my dad's working late anyway, we'll have the house to ourselves." I bit back a smile, touched at how protective my boys were.

"I don't need to give your dad another reason to think we're together Stiles," I laughed before getting out of the car, "Don't worry guys, I can handle myself just fine." I gave them a small wave before shutting the door and making my way towards the door. I peeked out the window as soon as I entered the house to see the jeep reluctantly leaving the driveway. I didn't even realize there was a presence behind me, jumping when I turned around to see a pair of green eyes staring down at me.

"What the hell Derek," I breathed, a hand over my heart. He glowered at me.

"Maggie practically ripped my head off when she realized you weren't with me today," Derek growled lowly. I noticed that all the lights in the house were off and Ava's jacket was missing. Of course she didn't care about the curfew, or at least Garrett didn't. I looked back up at Derek.

"How long have you been here?" I questioned him, brushing past him to drop my bag and book by the table.

"Since you left my house," He answered. My heart practically skipped and he turned his head to peer down at me curiously, "What was that?"

"Nothing," I dismissed quickly, "Is there a reason why you waited so long?" Derek jingled his keys in my face before exiting the house. I bit my lip before following him out, locking the door before getting into the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked, staring out the window.

"Hospital." I shot him an unamused look.

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Maybe."

"Could you be any less vague?"

"No." I bit back a groan as I slumped down in the car seat before moving my hand to turn on the radio when his hand suddenly snapped up catching my wrist. My eyes shot up to him, my breathing hitched slightly as I felt tingles surging through my arm. I quickly withdrew from his grip.

"Sorry," I muttered, averting my eyes from him to the side window. I could still feel his eyes on me before letting out a quiet exhale of relief when they returned to the road. I heard the blinker turn on before we took a turn into the gas station. He turned off the engine, pulling out the key before turning to me.

"Stay here," He ordered, "And don't blow up any of my windows." I gave him a mock salute as he slammed the door shut. I watched as his back disappeared behind glass doors. I pursed my lips before turning to look around at his car. Hot car for a hot guy, huh. I glanced up to see Derek exiting the building, walking towards the car before pausing. He shot me a look through the window as he strided towards me, practically pulling the car door from its hinges.

"Get in the back seat," He ordered, I stared at him, deeply confused as he sighed in irritation ,"Now Catherine." I nodded quickly before scrambling into the back seat. I turned to ask him what the hell was going on when a black leather jacket landed on my face, effectively shutting me up, "Cover yourself up, and whatever you do, do not move or get out of this car do you understand." I gave him a small nod, still confused as his posture shifted from tensed to casual as he closed the door to place the gas nozzle into the tank.

I pulled the leather jacket over me, trying not to let the fact that his scent was all over it overwhelm me. I could hear the engine of a car pulling up, scratch that, make it two. I could hear muffled talking from outside. I tried straining my ears to see what was going on, but nothing.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I moved slightly under the back window to take a peek. I clasped my hand over my mouth to conceal a gasp when I saw Allison's dad. I mean of course I knew her dad was a hunter but he practically had a whole party with him. I looked over at Derek to see him shooting me a look from the corner of his eyes. I shrunk back under the window, slightly embarrassed that I was caught when suddenly a loud shattering sound was heard. I concealed my squeak as pieces of glass came flying down. I used the jacket as a shield as the voices outside became more audible.

"Looks good to me," One man said.

"Drive safely," I could hear doors slamming as I pulled the jacket off of me, shard of glass falling onto the car floor, as I looked up from the window. With narrowed eyes, I pulled my concentration onto one spot of the car, and watched with satisfied eyes as the back windows of both SUVs' shattered. I gave a hum of approval before turning to Derek, who had a ghost of a smirk pulling at his lips, his fists slightly uncurling.

"Did I do good?" I asked with a smile. Without a word, he pulled back the nozzle before entering the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes at the lack of response as I climbed back over to the passenger seat.

"What was that about?" I asked as I shook off the remaining glass on his jacket.

"Hunters," he stated, "Take this as lesson number one: trust none of them. They'll kill you without a second thought if they find out that you're even the tiniest bit different." I frowned in thought as he started the car, noticing how tense he was, "They mentioned your sister didn't they?" He stayed silent, but his tightened grip on the wheel was enough of an answer for me, "I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing," Derek said in irritation, "You didn't do anything, they did."

"I know," I nodded, "But I don't like seeing people hurt and I can't imagine how all of this is affecting you. I just figured, the more I apologize, the easier it is to deal with how much it hurts." I glanced up at him so see his eyes flickering from the road to me.

"Well don't," he grunted, "It's annoying." I swallowed my pride, not wanting to show how the comment slightly hurt as I returned my eyes to the side of the window.

"I don't get you," Derek mumbled quietly. I kept my eyes on the window but my attention returned to him, "How can you be so...human after everything." Not knowing how to respond to that, I remained silent until we got to the hospital. Immediately, it felt as something was clawing itself up my throat as I let out a dry cough. I glanced up to see concern in Derek's eyes as he stared down at me. But it left as quickly as it came. I watched as he got out of the car, doing the same on my side as I followed behind him into the building.

We continued walking quickly in silence, aside from my coughing that became more and more frequent as we walked further into the hospital. Then realization dawned on me.

"We're going to see Garrison Meyers aren't we," I asked him hoarsely. He glanced down at me, his eyebrows knitted for a second, "Why?"

"Because they alpha attacked him." Derek simply said, keeping his eyes up front.

"Alpha?" I questioned, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Strongest of the three werewolves, Omega and Beta," He elaborated as we took another turn.

"So the alpha was the one who bit Scott," I pieced together, "The one that attacked Garrison Meyers...the one that killed your sister…" I trailed off as my voice got slightly quieter, more gentle. Derek abruptly stopped, his back to me. I swallowed, despite the fact that my throat ached from it, as I stared up at him, hoping that I didn't cross a line.

"In here," He stated, pushing past a door.

"How do you know he's in here?" I asked quietly as we entered the dark room.

"Cause you've been leading me to him," Derek turned to me, his pale eyes gleaming in the dark. My head shot up at him in shock as he closed the door behind us, silence falling between the two of us except for the sound of the heart monitor. I let out a shaky breath as I took in the damage on Garrison. I stifled a cough, using the sleeve of my sweater to cover up my cough.

"Open your eyes," Derek ordered him lowly before his voice became more commanding, "Open your eyes." I watched as the man blinked his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling.

"Look at me," He ordered. Garrison barely moved his head to face us.

"Derek," I breathed, I could feel a cold sweat coming on as my stomach started twisting in knots.

"What do you remember?" Derek ignored me. A flash of recognition crossed the older man's face and I could see a hidden fear in his eyes.

"Hale," He gasped as I stared down at him in disbelief. I looked up to see Derek was just as confused as I was.

"How do you know my name?" Derek questioned.

"I'm sorry," I let out a cough, my lungs were burning now and I was starting to see black spots appear around the room.

"How do you know me?" I heard Derek ask more urgently. I leaned against the wall and turned my head and was shocked to see the bus driver moving his eyes towards me.

"I'm sorry," Before I could ask, the black spots became more prominent as a loud ringing sound entered my ears. I slumped against the wall, my mind a mess as I blinked open my eyes. I could see one straight red line on the heart monitor.

"Catherine," I heard a deep voice call out as the black spots became larger and larger. I felt one arm move around my waist and under under my feet before I realized my knees had buckled, "Catherine!" I could feel cold air hitting my face before my vision went from black spots to just black.

.

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN LOVELIES. In honor of my favorite holiday I decided to pull together a chapter! I know things might be slow in the romance department between Derek and Cathy but considering it's Derek I wanted to make it as realistic as possible. And hopefully the explanation to why Cathy's sick makes sense. Basically as a witch she has a strong connection with nature and life and having someone's life being severed so suddenly and so close to her, she kind of feels the effects of it.**

 **VampirePrincess11: Thanks! I'm glad someone likes the idea of witches. I was really scared that it was such a cliche supernatural creature, but at the same time in TV witches hold such big name with big respect so I wanted to do it justice as well.**

 **Lawsy89: Aww thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **bluerose921 : Here ya go! Thanks for taking the time to review!**

 **Guest: Updated! ;)**

 **Cassie-D1** **: Love you man!**

 **Liam1094** : **So Sweet! Thanks for reviewing both! Very appreciated! :)**

 **Nicole1024 :** **Thanks man! idk why but your review totally made me laugh aloud!**

 **Guest** **: Awww! Thank you! hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Guest: Updated! :)**

 **As usual, don't forget to leave any questions, feedback, or critique guys! I love responding back to you and hearing what you have to say!**

 **Have a safe and happy halloween!**

 **xo**


	4. Magic Bullet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Teen Wolf, only my OCs Cathy, Maggie, and Ava.**

 **Magic Bullet**

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, still slightly groggy. As I sat up, I felt something slide off me and onto my lap. Glancing down, I felt the corner of my lips pull up when I saw the familiar leather jacket. A flutter went through my stomach at the thought of Derek being the one who took me home after the whole blackout incident. I shook my head with a laugh, that's ridiculous. Derek was too...Derek to do that kind of stuff. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail before hopping out of bed and changing out of my pajamas and into a pair of jeans, a loose sweater, and a pair of brown boots that stopped just below my knees before heading into the bathroom.

Feeling cleaner, I grabbed my bag from my room, my eyes lingering on the jacket on my bed. I rolled my eyes at how hopeful I was being as I walked into the kitchen. Derek was this hot, older, sexy werewolf and I was just an orphan sixteen year old with control issues. There's no way he'd be into someone like me. I dropped my bag on the counter as I watched Gran sitting crissed crossed on the counter, her eyes glowing white as she chanted under her breath. There were four stones circling her, each levitating in the air.

"You could be a little more discreet with this whole witch thing," I almost laughed as Gran nearly toppled over the counter, holding onto the counter for balance. The stones dropped one by one as her eyes returned to their normal color, blinking at me in surprise, "Ava could walk in any minute." Gran grabbed her paper fan and whacked me on the arm as I laughed.

"I'm not gonna live another day in this house if you keep scaring me like that," Gran grumbled, hopping off the counter to collect her stones.

"What are those?" I asked, taking a sip of water from my bottle. Gran held them out in her palm for me to see.

"These are orenda stones," Gran explained, "They're kind of like crystal balls only each stone represents the four elements: fire, earth, water, and air." I picked up the translucent red stone and held it up in the air with a small smile, "Your mother used to use these to harness her magic when she felt like she was losing control." I looked up at Gran with knitted eyebrows when I saw her solemn look.

"So why are you using them?" I asked, worry lacing my voice. Gran placed a gentle hand over mine.

"There are dark forces out there Cathy," She said fiercely, "People and things that will try and stop us. We have to protect our own like our lives depend on it." I opened my mouth to say something.

"Who was the hunk that came home last night?" A voice piped up and Gran and I scrambled to hide the stones behind us before we plastered wide grins on our faces as Ava, who eyed us with her emerald eyes, entered the room. I let out a cough when I finally processed what she said.

"Wha- D-derek?" I sputtered out as moved to fix her hair in the mirror. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at me before a smug smile appeared on her natural rose lips.

"Derek? Is he your boyfriend?" She asked me and Gran turned to me with an amused look, her dark eyes curious as well. I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes as I pulled my bag over my shoulder. They stared at me, "Of course not." I couldn't help the small butterflies that erupted when she confirmed that he was here last night, that he was the one that helped me in bed and left his jacket.

"Do you want him to be?" She questioned as I brushed passed her to grab the house keys. I stopped by the mirror to do one last check as I saw Ava appear behind me. It was amazing how genetics worked. Ava could've easily passed off as me if it wasn't for the age difference and the eyes. She was only an inch shorter than I was, but her body was slimmer than mine and my hair was only slightly lighter. I turned away from the mirror and tried to control how my heartbeat spiked at that. I really needed to get that under control if I was going to be hanging around werewolves all the time.

"I don't know," I answered honestly and before she could say anything else I heard Stiles honking outside, "Would you look at that, our ride's here." I pushed Ava out the door, closing it behind me as I did and we entered the jeep. I bit back a laugh as I saw Stiles' clear annoyance on his face as Ava hopped into the back seat.

"Ava," Stiles greeted, completely deadpan as Ava grinned at him with her teeth, her one dimple appearing.

"Stiles," She said cheerfully. The only reason Ava wasn't riding the bus was because the schools in our district were still cautious about everything that happened with Garrison Meyers. Stiles grumbled under his breath as he started the car. The car ride was silent, with the exception of Ava's phone going off every ten seconds. I lied my head against the car window, ignoring how Stiles kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" I confronted. Stiles blew out a long breath, his eyes surprised for a second.

"N-nothing," He said nonchalantly, "Just...how are you feeling? Especially after the whole..." I smiled at his concerned tone.

"I'm fine," I assured, "I feel a lot better than I did yesterday." Stiles blew a raspberry as we pulled up to the middle school.

"Good good," He nodded, "I mean not are you okay enough to help me deal with Scott, but..but I'm glad you're okay." Awww, Stiles. He could be the silliest and most irritating person in the world, but he did have his moments. I heard a groan in the back seat.

"How are you guys not a thing," Ava rolled her eyes as she pulled her bag up.

"Bye Ava," We both said loudly. Ava grinned before soundly placing a kiss on mine and Stiles' cheeks with a loud pop.

"Love you guys," She sang before hopping out of the car. Stiles wrinkled his whole face before putting the car in drive again.

"I _hate_ when she does that," He grumbled. I laughed.

"No you don't."

* * *

"Did Scott tell you anything more about what happened last night?" I asked as we stopped at my locker last. Stiles leaned against the locker beside me.

"Only that Derek isn't the alpha that bit him," Stiles sighed as he moved his hand to grab the grimoire, flipping through it, "What the hell? What is this written in?" I snatched it out of his hand.

"Archaic Latin," I said, placing it in my bag, "Apparently only a descendant of a long line of witches from the old world can read these types of grimoires. I mean I know they have a class on it but it's really generic stuff." Stiles raised his eyebrows at that, making an 'o' shaped with his mouth.

"And you can read it?" I nodded, "Wow. I'm officially impressed." I snorted before grabbing my textbook and shut my locker before we started walking to English.

"Let's just get to Scott before you pee yourself from anticipation," I laughed as Stiles practically jumped from wall to wall. The bell rang as soon as we joined Scott in our seats, Stiles sitting behind him and me sitting to his right. The teacher began passing back our test as I watched in slight anxiety at how fast Scott was bouncing his leg. With all this supernatural stuff going on, I didn't really have time to study and unlike some people I knew, grades were really important to me.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles whispered lightly, reaching over towards Scott.

"I don't know," Scott whispered back, his leg bouncing faster. I tapped on my pencil as our teacher got closer to my desk.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles continued to question.

"I don't know," he repeated. Stiles leaned back in his seat, shooting me an impatient look from Scott's lack of answers. I merely shrugged as my test landed on my desk. I let out a sigh of relief at the circled A on the paper. Thank god this test was over stuff I already knew or else I would've been screwed.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" Stiles pushed.

"I don't know!" Scott snapped aloud, everyone's head shot towards the boy with curious stares. Stiles played it off as I shot Scott a scolding look who gave me a weak smile back, "Jeez."

"Dude," Stiles leaned over to look at Scott's grade, "you need to study more." Scott let out an annoyed sigh at him as I leaned over to kick Stiles in the shin who hissed in pain, shooting me a glare.

"He's kidding Scott," I assured the frustrated teen, "it's just one test. You'll gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?"

"No," I relaxed a little at his calmer attitude, "I'm studying with Allison after school today." I raised my eyebrows at that as Stiles did the same, the both of us sharing a look.

"That's my boy," Stiles grinned at him as Scott flushed at the insinuation.

"We're just studying," Scott insisted. I snorted.

"Right," I nodded in feign agreement before turning to him with a fake curious look, "What exactly are you guys studying? The human anatomy?" Scott shrunk further into his seat and I smiled at the red tint on his face and neck. Awww, baby Scott was growing up.

"It's not like that," Scott tried.

"Like hell it isn't," Stiles said, leaning further over his seat. "if you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de-balled."

"Okay," Scott said quickly, Stiles and I shared another accomplished look from embarrassing our friend, "Just - Stop with the questions, man."

"Done," Stiles nodded, "No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek." Stiles glanced over at me as I sat up straighter in my seat at the mention of the older werewolf. I glanced over at him to see his pointed look, "Especially Derek - who still scares me."

* * *

I walked out of the school building with Stiles, feeling slightly uneasy for some reason. It started just after English. It wasn't as strong as with Meyers', but it was enough to make me feel slightly off.

"Cathy I don't understand any of this," Stiles whined, still going through the grimoire before I snatched it out of his hands, _again._

"That's cause you're not supposed to," I chastised as I hopped into the passenger seat. I snorted when I heard him mocking me under his breath before he started his car.

"Off to pick up the devil spawn," He complained with a huff. I rolled my eyes at the mention of my sister.

"Ava's getting a ride with Mason," I laughed, opening the worn out book. I ignored how he pumped his fist in the air with a 'yes!' A moment of silence passed us before I noticed we weren't moving.

"Stiles, this is the time to put the car in drive," I said slowly, as if I were talking to a five year old. The boy simply wrinkled his nose at me before leaning over to dig in my bag, me leaning away from him in surprise, "What the? Stiles!" I watched as he pulled my test out, glaring at it.

"How'd you even manage to get an A?" Stiles frowned at me, before pointing an accusing finger at me, "Cause I know for a fact you and Derek don't study together. Unless.." I glared at the insinuation.

"He's helping me," I emphasized the helping portion, "That's it. That's all there is. Nothing more and nothing less." I turned away from his scrutinizing look.

"You're not like into him are you?" Stiles asked as he tapped his fingers on his wheel, his lips blowing a raspberry. When I didn't answer he spun around in his seat, "You _are_!"

"Shut up!" I hissed at him as he gaped at me.

"Oh my god Cathy," Stiles groaned dramatically, "Of all guys you have to be into, you pick the one we tried to accuse of murder. _Great. FANtastic._ "

"Can we not talk about this," I whined a little as we started to move, "This is almost as uncomfortable as when we talk about Scott's sex life."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be canoodling with the ene-" I let out a yelp as my body lurched forward from Stiles' sudden breaking, "OH MY GOD!" I looked up to see a pale Derek, struggling to stand up as he stopped in front of the jeep. He looked like he was dying. Huh, that might explain the uneasy feeling I had today.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Stiles complained as I started to unbuckle my seat belt in a hurry, "This guy's everywhere- Cathy? Cathy! Don't-" I slammed the door closed as I rushed over to the werewolf's side.

"Derek?" I felt a rush of panic flood through me as he collapsed onto the ground. I let out a small grunt as I tried to help him up. I could feel his head swaying slightly, his weight leaning on my my side as he tried to pull himself up, his hand holding a tight grip on my arm. I heard running footsteps towards us and a door slam.

"What are you doing here?" I asked worriedly, my eyes roaming over him when I noticed blood stains on his side, "What the hell happened?"

"I was shot," Derek breathed, his face scrunching up in pain. I pressed down on my lips to hold back any noise as his hold on my arm tightened. His eyes shot up to me before he let my arm go, letting out a grunt of pain as he leaned against his arm. His arm gave out on him quickly and he ended up slumping over, leaning all his weight on me.

"He's not looking so good, dude," I heard Stiles say beside me as Scott bent down next to me.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott said, his voice laced with concern as the car horns started becoming more and more frequent.

"I can't," He panted, "It was - it was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"No, you idiot," Derek shot him a look.

"Wait, wait," Scott paused, realization coming across his face, "That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What?" Derek strained his neck to look at Scott in confusion, "Who - who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you," Scott answered. Derek only looked at him, probably wondering how Scott knew when all of a sudden he hissed in pain, his weight almost unbearable for me to hold him up before he glanced down at me. I knew he could hear my heart escalating as I watched his eyes flash an electric blue. Scott stumbled back at his eyes as they slowly faded back to pale green, "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"I'm trying to tell you," Derek growled, his eyes flickering between blue and green, "I can't!" I watched as people behind the jeep started to get out of their cars. Using all my weight, I tried to lift Derek up. With a small groan, Derek pulled up his side of his weight to help me. Scott moved to help me pull him up as we struggled to pull him in the back seat of the jeep. Before we closed the door, Derek turned to Scott. I moved to the front of the car to see Stiles rubbing his forehead. His head shot up and shot me a look.

"See," Stiles said, tapping his hand on the top of the car, "This is exactly what happens when you get involved with _him_." I groaned and rolled my eyes at him.

"Just get in the damn car," I ordered as I hopped into the passenger seat. I heard Stiles grumbling outside the door before he pulled himself into the driver's seat, slamming the door close as Scott turned to the both of us.

"Get him out of here." Stiles let out a huff and shook his head as he started the car.

"I hate you for this so much," Stiles grumbled. I leaned towards the window as we started to move.

"Be careful," I called out to him as Scott waved goodbye to us. I watched as he disappeared from view when Stiles turned to me.

"Is there anything in there that can help him, like not be him right now?" Stiles asked as Derek shot him glare from the back seat as I grabbed the grimoire from the car floor where I dropped it.

"I can try," I shrugged, glancing up at the rear view mirror only to see Derek's green eyes staring back at me. I tried not to let my heartbeat give me away as I averted my eyes from him to the book, flipping through for any healing spells. I could hear Stiles' frustrated sighs as he tried calling Scott. I flipped through the book furiously, my eyes scanning over the pages.

"Can you try Scott," Stiles said in irritation, "He's not answering my calls or texts." I nodded, pulling out my phone to text Scott. I sent him a quick message before unbuckling my seatbelt and crawling towards the back seat.

"What the-" The car swerved slightly before going back on the road, "What the _hell_ Cathy!" I ignored him as I plopped myself down next to the grumpy werewolf.

"Take off your jacket," I ordered. He simply raised his eyebrow at me. If it weren't for the pale sweating persona, I would've thought he was almost amused by my request, "What are you staring at me for? Take it off!" With a sigh, and much to my surprise, he slowly peeled off the leather jacket, his face clenching in pain before he handed me the jacket, leaving him in just his dark Henley shirt. I gingerly took it before chucking it over towards the passenger's seat. Derek's eyes met mine, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Okay, Cathy look, now's not the time to get hot and heavy," Stiles piped up from the front seat, his voice going from obnoxiously loud to whiny, "Especially in my car, in front of _me_." I flushed at the insinuation, going even more red when Derek raised another eyebrow at me.

"Both of you shut up," I grumbled before I gestured his arm, "Where's the injury?" I watched as he struggled to move his arm towards me. I noticed the slight blood stain before gently placing one hand under his arm and another on top of where the bullet hit him. He let out a small hiss.

"Sorry," I winced before biting my lip and closing my eyes. I focused all my energy towards him slowly chanting in my head, curare dolor. I opened my eyes and I could hear someone's sharp intake. I knew it was Stiles. He nor Scott have ever seen how my iris' faded into a glowing white when I worked on magic. I felt a sharp pain in my arm before I felt the connection suddenly break off. I blinked and could feel my eye color returning to its usual hazel brown as I glanced down at his arm to see his hand gripping my wrist. I glanced up at him to see his eyes still on me with an unreadable expression, but the pain was still there.

"It didn't work." I stated in disappointment.

"That. Was. AWESOME," Stiles breathed in excitement as I continued to stare at Derek in confusion, who looked back at me with a now neutral look.

"Why didn't it work?" I questioned him before my phone buzzed. I pulled out the device to see a message from Scott.

 _Need more time._

"He didn't get it," I huffed, dropping my hands away from Derek's arm. He dropped my wrist as his eyes flickered to me before looking forward. I could see Stiles shaking his head in frustration before glancing back at Derek.

"Hey," Stiles shot the older guy a look, "try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where?" He asked lowly as I slumped against the car seat, still flipping through the grimoire.

"Your house," Stiles sighed with an eyeroll.

"What?" Derek angled his head to look over at him, "No, you can't take me there."

Stiles scoffed, "I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself," Derek shot back with a dark look. Even from the back seat I could see Stiles' face scrunch up in annoyance before he pulled the car over by the curb.

"All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?"He snapped, "Hmm?" I eyed the older werewolf for a second before I realized what the familiar uneasy feeling I had meant as Derek remained silent. Stiles' eye twitched slightly from being ignored.

"Oh my god," I breathed in realization, "Are you dying?"

"Not yet," Derek panted, "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean?" Another eye twitch, "What last resort?" Instead of answering him, Derek simply rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the bullet hole, the veins around it now prominent and black,

"Oh, my God," I gasped, half of me kind of grossed out but the other half worried.

"What is that?" I heard Stiles gag from the front seat, "Oh, is that contagious?"

"You should've told me the bullet was still in there," I snapped at him. God no wonder the spell didn't work. Derek shot me a dark glare, one I gladly returned. No way was he going to be pissed at me, he didn't even bother telling me- us that he was dying.

"You know what, you should probably just get out." Breaking away from my eyes, he moved his dark look from me to Stiles.

"Start the car," Derek growled lowly, "Now." I tried to ignore how the low grumble of his voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles snapped back, "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car," He said lowly, maintaining eye contact with the twitchy teen, "or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth." I watched in amusement as Stiles blinked at him before reluctantly starting the car. We drove around town for hours, trying to find an isolated or abandoned area. We couldn't exactly stop at Stiles' house and Ava had just arrived home so Gran had asked me specifically not to do anything that would raise questions with her so that crossed out mine.

"Is the shop open?" Stiles asked me, his fingers tapping the wheel feverently as the sun started to go down. I frowned as I looked up from the grimoire.

"The whole place is covered in windows Stiles," I reminded him, "There's no way we can take him there without anyone noticing." Stiles slammed his head against the window.

"What about the back room?" He tried.

"Whole room is covered in mountain ash," I shook my head, "There's no way he'd even be able to get in." I could hear Stiles grumbling under his breath, calling everyone stupid. Derek, the Argents, Scott, werewolves, Maggie, me… Hey wait! I leaned forward to slap the back of his head.

"Ahhhh!" Stiles yelped as he leaned forward to get away from me, "Stop abusing me!"

"Stop calling me stupid!" I shot back.

"Well your little voodoo mojo magic didn't work!" He shot me a look before muttering under his breath, "Even though it was _awesome_."

"And that's my fault?" I gaped at him incredulously. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"If we're pointing fingers at anyone it's your boyfriend," Stiles shot at me. I looked at him in confusion before shooting a look towards Derek, who, weirdly enough, was avoiding my eyes. The sound of a phone ringing relieved the tension in the car as Stiles scrambled around, trying to find his phone before accepting the call. I crawled back to the passenger seat, despite Stiles' twitching glare of disapproval, and leaned towards the phone, pressing the speaker button.

"Where the hell are you Scott?" I snapped through the phone, "It's getting dark, and we don't have anywhere to go."

"What am we supposed to do with him?" Stiles added along. I glanced out to see it was already dark. Great.

 _"Take him somewhere, anywhere._ " I rolled my eyes. Thanks for the help Scotty.

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell," I shot Stiles a look, moving to pinch him in the arm. Stiles quickly decepted it as he shot me a look.

 _Unnecessary_ , I mouthed to him.

 _It's true!_ He mouthed back with a glare.

" _Like - like what?_ " Scott's voice frantic yet curious.

"Like death," I watched as Stiles automatically flinched from habit, whether it was from me or the fact that Derek was shooting him a menacing glare from the back.

" _Okay, take him to the animal clinic._ "

"What about your boss?" I asked.

" _He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster._ "

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you," Stiles shook his head in disbelief as he handed Derek the phone who took it off speaker.

"Did you find it?" I could practically hear him getting weaker and weaker, "Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?...Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Before he could hang up I quickly grabbed the phone.

"And be careful okay!" I said loudly on the phone before chucking it at Stiles.

"God, you're such a mom Cathy," Stiles snorted before turning the car around towards the animal clinic.

* * *

"I swear to god Stiles," I panted, "It's not that hard to work a key." I shifted on one foot to another as I tried my hardest to carry Derek's weight. He was like a good head taller than I was, not to mention all the muscle he was packing. Not that I was complaining. I just didn't want to be crushed by him, at least in this way. I had one arm around his waist as his other arm was draped over my shoulder, leaning against me for support. Whoever decided that I was capable of carrying his weight was an idiot. And lazy. I shot a glare in Stiles' direction before he finally opened the garage door, gaining entry to the clinic.

"Over there," Derek panted, his head leaning against mine as his breath hit the side of my neck. I tried to ignore how my heart spiked at that or the fact that he could hear it, "I can rest there. And you're about to collapse on me." True that. I tried my best to trudge over to the pile of bags of dog food before completely dropping himself onto them, accidentally pulling me down with him. I flushed as I dropped down on his lap, glad that Stiles had his back to us.

"Sorry," I apologized, moving to get up only to be pulled back down. I glanced down to see Derek's sweaty hand clamped around my wrist.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles turned back, his face slightly tightening when he noticed me in Derek's lap. Not like I had a choice, geez.

"That's a rare form of wolfsbane," I realized and the two guys shot me weird looks, "It's in our shop's catalog but Gran stopped selling it." Stiles shook his head in disbelief.

"What kind of herb shop is Maggie running?"

"He has to bring me the bullet," Derek breathed, the grip on my wrist tightening.

"Why?" Stiles questioned cluelessly. I could feel his head lolling over onto my shoulder, the warmness of his forehead seeping through my sweater. His breathing becoming more labored.

"Because I'm gonna die without it." My heart dropped at that. I shook my head furiously.

"No, not happening," I wrapped an arm around him again, getting him to stand up, despite the pain, before glaring at Stiles, "You need help opening the door?" Stiles shook his head before jumping up in action as we raced towards the clinic room. Derek's footsteps started getting sloppy as his other arm was struggling.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as his other arm moved from under his shirt.

"I need to get out of this shirt," I swallowed GOD CATHY, keep it in your pants girl, he's dying here. Stiles pushed the doors open as I dragged a half naked werewolf in. He removed himself from me as he moved towards the operating table, completely shedding his shirt. My eyes out of instinct roamed over his firm torso, stopping at the tattoo on his back before I averted my eyes to the wound. The vein on his arms were much more prominent as the blackness of them extended throughout his forearm. I inhaled sharply, noticing how much worse it got. Stiles moved away from the lights and noticed how slightly shaking form. I didn't want him to die. It wasn't like anything else I've felt. Like there was a part of me that was afraid that if he died I'd be completely alone. Which was completely ludicrous.

"You know that doesn't really look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep could take care of, in fact, I'm sure Cathy could give you a discount if you ask really nicely," I shot him a glare as he gave me a weak smile.

"When the infection reaches my heart," Derek breathed, "It'll kill me."

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles said, trying to relieve the tension as I flipped through the grimoire trying to find some kind of solution to this. One light bulb popped and Stiles jumped from the sound as Derek moved from the cabinet with something in his hand.

"Control Catherine," I heard him say lowly.

"I'm trying," I snapped back, "This whole, you dying thing isn't exactly helping."

"I'm not gonna die," Derek gave a grunt of pain, "At least not yet. Not when it comes to my last resort."

"Which is…." Stiles raised an expectant eyebrow before both our faces dropped at the electric saw in Derek's hand.

"You're gonna cut off my arm." I let out a huff of breath as Stiles blinked at him.

"Oh my god," I exhaled as Stiles pointed between me and him.

"Me or her. Please, oh god please, say her," Stiles begged. I felt like I was going to be sick and I knew it wasn't from the idea. Derek was dying I could feel it. I felt the same uneasy, nauseous feeling that I had last time.

"What," Derek stared at him with a dark look, glancing between me and Stiles, "You think I'm gonna make her do it?" He scoffed at the teen boy as he slid the saw over to Stiles. Stiles gawked at him and me as I tried control every urge to let every ounce of energy burst from inside me.

"Bu-wha- He's your boyfriend," Stiles tried, throwing his hands up in the air as Derek pulled out a blue rubber strip, "Why can't she do it?"

"You think I'd actually make her do something like cutting off my arm?" Derek snapped at him.

"What about me?!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek paused his movements before shooting him a glare.

"You, I don't care so much about," I knew it was an inappropriate time, but my heart gave a slight flutter at the fact that he cared. His eyes flickered to mine for a second before wrapping the rubber strip around his upper bicep.

Stiles turned the saw on, jumping as it vibrated in his hand, his face looking as if he could cry at any minute. I stopped the saw before turning to Derek.

"What if you bleed to death?" I asked in concern for both Derek and Stiles' mental well-being.

"It'll heal if it works," He replied, the band in between his teeth.

"Ugh," Stiles shot me a pleading look as I bit my lip, conflicted, "Look - I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek growled in irritation at both Stiles and the rubber band. I moved over and grabbed it out of his hands, tying it myself and forcing my hands to stop shaking. I tried to ignore the fact that I could feel his eyes staring right at me or the fact that he could definitely hear my heartbeat now, which by the way felt like it was about to pound right out of my rib-cage.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" I felt myself relax slightly as Derek moved his eyes from me to glare at Stiles, removing my hands when the band was securely tied around his arm.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked skeptically, voice now hoarse.

"No, but I might at the sight of a _chopped - off arm_!"

"All right, fine." He shot a dark look at Stiles, "How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Oh, there's the eye twitch.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-" I jumped as Derek grabbed Stiles shirt to yank him down threateningly, "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." I suddenly noticed all the color drain from Derek's face as his body started to lurch forward.

"Derek?" I said worriedly before he moved his head away from the operating table, hurling up black liquid, "Oh my god."

" _Holy God_ , what the _hell_ is that?" Stiles whined, averting his eyes away with a gag.

"It's my body," He panted, "Trying to heal itself." I let out a dry cough and Derek glanced up, his eyes showing slight surprise before turning to Stiles.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it," Stiles wrinkled his face as I coughed again.

"Now," Derek growled, leaning his head against the cool metal table, "You gotta do it now."

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!"

"Oh, my God," Stiles turned on the saw, his face wincing at the sharp sound, "Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" I felt sick to my stomach as I turned away as Derek grabbed my hand with his free one. I didn't know if it was to comfort me or himself but I didn't care. I gave him a small squeeze as I turned my head away from the table.

"Stiles!? Cathy!?"

"Scott?" I called out, my head shooting up towards the door. As soon as the familiar mop of hair came into view I let out a sigh of relief as Stiles held the saw against Derek's arm, the saw now off.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Scott shouted, looking at the three of them in disbelief and shock.

"Oh," Stiles let out a sharp exhale, "you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek breathed. Scott rummaged through his pocket to pull out a single gold bullet.

"What are you gonna do with it?" I asked him as he pulled himself up straighter, slowly removing his hand from mine, but his fingers lingered beside mine for a second.

"I'm gonna - I'm gonna -" I felt my heart drop as he suddenly collapsed into unconsciousness his right hand letting go of the bullet.

"No. No, no, no, no," Scott rushed for the bullet as I dropped down beside Derek, Stiles behind me.

"Derek wake up!" I shouted my hand moving to slap his face, "come on, wake up."

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" I heard Stiles say behind me as I tried listening for a heartbeat. It was faint and weak. I tried slapping him again.

"I don't know! I can't reach it."

"Scott, he's not waking up!" I shouted, my voice cracking slightly, a feeling of cold dread hitting me. Oh god, he can't do this. Not now. I sniffed, feeling the slight prickles of tears blocking my eyesight as my throat closed up.

"Come on." I felt Stiles arm around me.

"I think he's dying, Cathy," I shrugged him off trying to wake Derek, "I think he's dead!"

"Just hold on! Come on," I swallowed my tears, sniffing as I moved onto my knees, placing one hand over my other and putting them both against Derek's forehead, "Oh! I got it! I got it"

"You're not dying on me, not today," I mumbled under my breath, ignoring the single wet tear that escaped my eye.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Something that he might kill me for later," I closed my eyes, feeling the energy running through me. I reigned it in before I heard a sharp intake and a groan of pain. I removed my hand to see Derek looking around, his eyes slightly dazed as he rubbed his head in pain. I felt Stiles pull me up.

"What'd you do to him?" Stiles asked me, I could feel his heartbeat pounding against my back, just as panicked as I was. We watched as Scott pulled him up towards the metal table.

"Gave him an aneurysm, figured only pain would trigger his healing, waking him up," I explained as I wiped any stray tears on my face. God, I was such a wuss.

Scott moved towards us as Derek pulled the top half of the bullet with his teeth, pouring the wolfsbane onto the table before he turned to me.

"Light it," Derek panted. I stared up at him with wide eyes, shocked at what he wanted me to do.

"I need you to light the wolfsbane, now." I swallowed and nodded, "Remember, control." I forced myself to focus on the wolfsbane and wolfsbane only. I could hear Stiles muttering under his breath as Scott inhaled sharply. I knew my eyes were glowing by then when suddenly the powder sparked. I took a step back along with the guys as my eyes returned back to their original color. We watched as Derek took the burning powder into his hand, holding it in his palm for a second before clamping it over his wound. I let out a shaky breath, Stiles pulling me to him as Derek let out a strained groan of pain, falling onto the ground as he did. I watched in agonizing pain as his body rippled and withered, trying to heal itself before the black veins on his arm started to fade towards the bullet wound, before completely disappearing. The whole room was silent.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I closed my eyes at Stiles enthusiasm. Didn't he have anything else to say besides that?, "Yes!" I dropped down towards Derek, not caring if Scott and Stiles were watching.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I helped him up. I could feel that he wasn't as tense as before.

"I'm fine," He responded before realizing who else was in the room, shooting Stiles and Scott a look, "except for the agonizing pain," I shot him an unamused look as he stood up.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles retorted back but was shut up by Derek's glower. I leaned against my two favorite idiots, glad this whole thing was all done with.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Scott said, shooting him a pointed look. Derek's eyes flickered to me before Scott moved in front of me. What the hell... "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-"

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek glared at him, "You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not?" Scott demanded from him, "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are," Derek stared at him with a bitter expression.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

I wrapped my arms around myself as another cold breeze passed us as we got out of the camaro. Stiles, much to his disagreement, went home after trying to convince me not to go with Derek and Scott, but one look from Derek had shut him up.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked as we stared up at the hospital. Derek ignored him, continuing towards the building. Scott shot me a confused look and I merely shrugged, not having a clue either. The two of us followed him into a room where man in a wheelchair sat, his back towards us. We moved closer to see only a portion of his face that was lit by the moon.

"Who is he?" I asked gently, noticing the solemn look on Derek's face as he stared down at the man.

"My uncle," Derek answered quietly, "Peter Hale."

"Is he-" Scott spoke up, quiet as well, "like you, a werewolf?"

"He was," He continued, blankly staring at the man before him, "Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." I felt cold, dark, and it was more from the room than the story. Something was wrong. I glanced around the room. It was empty, nothing more than a table, dresser and bed inside. I glanced at Peter, something about him made me feel weird, off.

"So-" Scott tried to find the right words, "What makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

Derek let out a bitter laugh, one that shot chills across my arms "'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us."

"Well, then - They had a reason," I let out an unbelievable scoff.

"Scott," I shot him a look. how did anything justify the murder of innocent people.

"Like what?" Derek looked at him in disbelief. "You tell me what justifies this." I hid my gasp of horror when Derek spun his uncle around to reveal the other half of his face, completely scarred from the fire. I felt my skin prickle, as if I were in the fire myself. I couldn't imagine the pain Derek was in, all his family gone, and the ones that were here weren't really...here, "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"You don't know that," I quickly defended. I could feel both their eyes on me but I continued to look at Peter, clear sadness in them, "That's her choice. You don't get to make it for her." I looked up to see Derek staring down at me before the silence was broken.

"What are you doing?" the high pitch voice snapped. I jumped and turned around to see a redhead woman in a nurses' uniform glaring at us, "How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving," I felt a hand wrap itself around my wrist, pulling me out the door, Scott moving beside me. I stared at the nurse with knitted eyebrows on our way out. She stared back at us with a glare before shooting me a cold smirk. I tensed before turning back around as we walked past the entrance door.

The car ride back to Scott's house was silent. As Scott closed the door, he shot me a small smile, as if he were thanking me for defending Allison. I gave him a wave before Derek practically sped us out of there. The silence in the car wasn't the usually comfortable or uncomfortable silence I was used to. It was tense, I glanced over to see Derek practically glaring at the wheel, his knuckles white, his jaw clenched, and his body tense. As we pulled up to my house, I quickly got out of the car, finally able to breathe before I realized Derek got out too. I stared at him, confused before he nodded to the door. He was walking me to my door? I swallowed my pride and followed him anyways. I waited for him to say something on the way there but he stayed silent, just standing there, towering over me.

"You're mad at me," I stated, finally realizing. I watched as his eyes darkened slightly. I tried to not let it get to me, "If this was about me defending Allison-"

"This isn't about Allison or the Argents," He growled, "Though your trust in her makes you just as stupid as Scott." I winced at that before glancing up at him from under my lashes, "What you did today was stupid." I knitted my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, clearly confused, "You're gonna have to be more specific. I did a lot of stupid things today." He glowered down at me, taking one step forward. I stood straight, I wasn't going to be afraid of him anymore.

"I'm talking about what you did in the car," he stated, "You think you could get it passed me as a healing spell? I might have been dying Catherine, but I'm not stupid." I stayed silent. I didn't think he'd notice, "Witches and werewolves share common healing abilities. We take away pain and you heal. Problem is we have the same effect. It was hurting you. You were taking my pain away as your own." I watched as his eyes became less harsh, they didn't soften but something in his eyes warmed my heart and escalated my heart rate at the same time. I realized then why it didn't work. Derek had pulled my hand away before I could complete the spell, "Don't ever do that. Not for me."

"Why?" I asked. I wanted to help him. I wanted to heal him. I wanted him. I knew he could hear my heart spike slightly. Oh my god. I was actually falling for him. I bit my lip in conflict only to notice his eyes flickering from mine to my lips and back.

"Because I'm supposed to protect you. Not the other way around," He said quietly. I inhaled through my nose not trusting myself to open my mouth, "You and Stiles. Are you the two of you…" My eyebrows raised at this, slightly confused at the sudden change of topic, and to Stiles of all people.

"Are me and Stiles what? Are we- Oh," I groaned. Why the hell did everyone think we were together! And now Derek too, "No he's just- I mean we're just-" I let out a sigh, forcing myself to calm down, "No, we're not together." I looked up at his pale green eyes that wandered between mine. I could've imagined it, but his face moved slightly closer. I glanced down at his lips for a fraction of a second but it was enough for him to catch. I felt his breath fan my face before he took step back.

"Good." With that he walked away, towards his car. I watched as he slammed the driver's seat shut and sped off without a second thought. I let out a shaky breath, opening the front door, closing it before sliding down the door, placing a hand over my pounding heart. A million thoughts raced through my head. But there was one that struck me the hardest.

He wouldn't kiss me. I shouldn't want him to kiss me. But I did. And that scared me.

* * *

 **Ugggh I'm trying to hard to get these chapters up as frequently as I can but you know, AP classes guys. AP psych is kicking my butt, mostly because the way my teacher teaches really sucks. And since the class is scrunched into 9 weeks, I have to learn like 3 units in three days...yeah.**

 **Anyways, we finally get a real glimpse at Cathy's feelings for Derek! Ugh it's so difficult for me to write in first person, this is the first story I've ever done it with. Idk how other writers do it but bravo to them. Before we got just physical attraction but now there's a deeper emotional connection as well. I hope you guys like the small snippets or Maggie and Ava, I wanted to include them in these early seasons because they will be playing a big role in this story. Let me know what you guys wanna see with our Aberdeen ladies.**

 **Guest: I wouldn't necessarily say they're connected but there's an understanding there that'll more delved into later as we get into Derek and Cathy's relationship, don't worry :)**

 **: I'm glad you noticed how he treats her differently. I wanted to make the relationship between them as realistic as possible, before was more physical attraction and now we're getting into the more emotional part of it. Stiles is always right isn't he? ;)**

 **VampirePrincess11: Hope you had a safe halloween! Ahhh your review made my night! I thought it'd be nice to see Cathy slowly getting the hang of her magic, which includes blowing things up when she wants to XD Tricky little witches, gotta watch out for them.**

 **livelaughloveme: Super glad you love it! I love the playfulness between the three, but I really wanted to form a close bond between them too so I'm glad you can see that! OOOOh this is tricky. I'm kind of doing an outline right now of where I want Cathy to play into season 3. For now, considering void Stiles is the epitome of darkness and practically death, Cathy's going to have a huge deal of conflict with him as will our other Aberdeen witches...**

 **YaoiLovinKitsune: Updated ;) Thanks for the review!**

 **0netflixme0: Glad you're enjoying it! Updated ;)**

 **Don't forget to leave review. I love your feedback, it totally makes my whole week knowing that I get to talk to you guys with the next update!**

 **xo**


	5. The Tell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Teen Wolf, only my OCs Catherine, Ava, and Maggie.**

 **The Tell**

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

Delicate fingers brushed passed the many dvds stacked tightly against each other. Pulling her hand away from the shelf, Ava pulled out her phone from her pocket to check the time. After studying with Mason, she decided to stop by the video shop to pick out a movie, considering the only movies they owned only ever included Johnny Depp, thanks to her Gran. A sudden chill passed over her as she tugged the thing olive utility jacket around her small form. Ava winced as she heard the flat heels of her boots hitting the ceramic tiles.

She deliberately took another turn to hide behind another shelf. The look she got from the guy behind the cash register was starting to make her more than uncomfortable. She tried not to let it get to her. Ever since school started, Ava felt as if she was more sensitive to everything. Normally she could tolerate Garrett's stupid remarks or the stares girls shot her in the hallway, but everything seemed to get under her skin. She could feel something always bubbling inside her. Sometimes it wasn't even that. Weirdly enough, she was convinced she came down with the flew a couple weeks back before she felt okay again.

Ava watched with a weary eye as the guy moved out of one of the doors with a ladder to fix the flickering light in the ceiling. Her green eyes moved down to her hands that slightly flexed. Oops. Her bad, so maybe she did let his stares get to her. Ava shook her head. What was she talking about? It was just a light fixture. She had nothing to do with it.

The sound of bell caught her attention, slightly relieved that there was someone else was in the store with her.

"Can somebody help me find The Notebook?" She heard. She glanced back up, slightly shocked when she found that the guy was gone, "Hello? Is anybody working here?" You gotta be kidding me." Ava stepped out from behind the shelf to see Jackson. He was just as surprised to see her there.

"Hey," He called out to her as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey," Ava replied in monotone as she eyed the ladder with a cautious eye. No way could he have gotten off and disappeared in the mere seconds that she looked away.

"You're Karen's sister right?" He asked as he walked further into the store.

"Cathy?" Ava corrected, with slight hostility. It was no secret that the Aberdeen family were close. Sure, she might not show it all the time, but Gran and Cathy were the two people she held dearest to her.

"Yeah yeah," Jackson waved off before giving her a onceover, "Why're you here alone? No ride?"

"I'm waiting for one," She simply answered, checking her phone again to see if Cathy got her message. She really hoped that Cathy was with Stiles so she could get a ride with him, cause bless her heart, her sister could not drive for shit.

"Well since you're not doing anything, might as well be useful," Jackson said haughtily, "Help me find the Notebook." At Ava's amused stare he straightened himself up, "It's not for me." She let out a soft laugh at his glare. She hung out too much with Garrett to the point where she was almost immune to douchiness.

"It's probably over there," She said, pointing to the other side of the store as she led him there before asking Jackson cautiously, "Did you see where that guy went?"

"What guy?" He asked absentmindedly, his eyes searching between shelves. Ava rubbed the goosebumps on her arms with her hand, hoping they'd go away as her eyes swept across the store.

"Nevermind," Ava dismissed before a sharp pain went through her abdomen. She let out a small whimper as she crouched over, her hand reaching out towards the shelf to catch herself. Jackson's head whipped around to face her.

"What the-" He panicked slightly at the painful noises coming from her mouth, catching her in time as her hand slipped from the metal shelf.

Ava clenched her eyes shut as a wave of nausea hit her, a white searing pain flashing in and out of her body. She let out a strained gasp of pain when she felt someone's hand around her waist, hoisting her up.

"What's wrong with you," She heard a voice before she opened her green eyes. Her vision was blurry as she glanced around the store. Ava stumbled in his arms, trying to pull herself up. God, this was exactly like that flu she had a couple weeks before only worse. It was like everything was amplified.

"I'm okay." She tried to reassure, but it came out slightly slurred. Jackson inhaled sharply through his nose in annoyance. He didn't anticipate to babysit some drunk kid just cause her freak of a sister wasn't here to pick her up. Jackson then noticed something as he tried to keep the small girl from collapsing. He moved closer to the ladder, moving almost in front of Ava as she clutched onto the shelf beside them.

"Stay behind me," Jackson warned as he moved closer to what seemed like feet.

She felt another surge of pain hit her when the lights completely blew out. Ava felt someone grab onto her arm, pulling her down to the ground. Her green eyes opened to see the whole store dark. She could barely make out Jackson's face as they crouched by behind the shelf.

"What-" Ava went to ask only to turn her head and see the guy that worked here, dead, his eyes wide opened and his throat completely slashed. Ava felt her throat close up as she let out a shaky gasp, her hands moving to cover her mouth. Her legs gave out on her as she went from a crouched position to landing on her butt.

"Shhh," She heard him shush quietly behind her. She didn't have to see his face to know that he was just as scared as her. She heard him get up to move from their spot. It was smart. Whoever did this was probably still here. Ava shakily, pulled herself up as she moved from the other side of the shelf. She looked up to see Jackson's slightly frightened look before turning away to see a flash of red. Fear was the only thing she felt that moment as she moved to duck behind another shelf.

Trying to calm her rapid breathing, Ava pulled a trembling hand over her mouth as she glanced over to see Jackson hiding behind the shelf across from her, the only thing separating them was the tiled aisle. Ava forced herself to try and remain calm as she used her other hand to unlock her phone, quickly texting Cathy an SOS and to call 911 before dropping her phone in frozen fear as she felt something brush her neck.

Her green eyes were wide before clenching them shut when she felt a warm breath on the left of her cheek, a growl vibrating against her ear before the presence beside her was gone. But before she could relax, the sound of crashes was heard. She turned her head to see Jackson jump out of the way only to be trapped under the shelf. Ava suppressed a scream that threatened to come out.

She scrambled to move away from the shelf, crawling towards a dark corner before pulling out her phone. Ava bit her lip as the ringing passed, her eyes trained on Jackson. There was a shadow looming over him. She felt a sudden rush of adrenaline go through her before the shadow faded away.

" _What do you want now Ava_ ," She heard the annoyance in her sister's voice, " _You know Gran doesn't like it when I'm on the phone while I'm working._ "

"Cathy please," She whispered as quietly as she could, her hands trembling, "Ther- Someone's dead. I-it's still here, whatever killed him is s-still here."

" _WHAT!?_ " Ava dialed down the volume so it wasn't so loud, " _Ava what the hell-_ " Ava glanced up in time to see a black figure rushing past her. She let out a scream as shards of glass flew over her, releasing all the fear and terror in her voice as any remaining flickering lights blew out, the dvd's flying across the room as the air in the room picked up it's circulation. Ava barely even noticed that she had dropped her phone as she sat, wide eyed and shaking.

 _ **"AVA!?"**_

* * *

Panic rushed through me as I pulled up to the video store, slamming on the brakes as hard as I could and lurched forward in my seat as the car came to an abrupt stop. I quickly got out when I noticed the familiar small figure sitting in the ambulance beside a blank faced Lydia and an agitated Jackson.

"Ava!" I yelled out in relief, trying to push past the cops, despite their grabby hands to hold me back. Ava's head shot up, her eyes puffy and red as she looked for me. Another deputy car pulled up.

"Let her through," I heard Sheriff Stilinski from a distance as the hands around my arm were released. I rushed forward towards the ambulance as Ava came running at me. I quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, my heart racing as relief washed over me. God, if anything had happened to her-

"Catherine," I turned my head to see Sheriff Stilinski approaching us, his eyes full of worry as he saw Ava practically clutching onto me, "She's okay?" I glanced down. She was still shaking.

"She's safe," I reworded. He opened his mouth to say something when Jackson cut him off.

"Why the hell can't I just go home?" Jackson demanded. I refrained from rolling my eyes, "I'm fine."

"I hear ya," He nodded, "but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion."

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping?" Jackson snapped, "Okay, I wanna go home."

"And I understand that," Sheriff Stilinski replied calmly.

"No, you don't understand," He continued on his rampage, "which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum - wage rent - a - cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!"

"And you will," I snapped, "Once you shut up, sit down, and let the paramedic check you instead of wasting time by yelling at someone who's trying to help." I watched as he returned my glare, before glancing down at Ava. It must've been the lighting because I thought I saw a glimmer of concern in his eyes.

"Cathy!?" I looked up to see Stiles practically barreling out of his dad's car, rushing towards us. I could hear the Sheriff muttering under his breath. An EMT approached me, politely asking if he could check over Ava. I gave a small nod, rubbing her arms as she reluctantly pulled away, her face blank as she followed the paramedic. I turned back around to see the sheriff going to check on Ava as Stiles approached me, worry etched on his face.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why's Ava here? She okay?" Stiles bombarded me with questions as I sighed.

"I don't know," I said in defeat, "I don't know what happened. Ava-she called me saying that someone was dead, a-and the killer was still in the store." I bit back tears, ignoring the concerned look Stiles was giving me, "I think she's in shock but...I should've been here. I could've protected her. She wasn't supposed to be here, she could've been dead!" Stiles placed two hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, hey it's okay," He reassured before looking down at me, "What do you mean she could've been dead? Things like this happen like all the time." I shot him a look.

"Murders maybe," I replied, sniffling slightly, "But alpha attacks? Stiles, I can feel it, it was supernatural and if you haven't figured out, Ava comes from a whole family of witches."

"Wait- You think the alpha-" Stiles attention moved from me to something over my head, "Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Without even noticing the sheriff's scolding look at his son, I stomped on Stiles' foot to shut him up as I saw Ava moving towards us, "Oww!" I shot him a look as he glared at me.

"Everybody back up. Back up," We both watched as the sheriff moved towards us too, placing a comforting hand on Ava's back, "Stiles, you mind driving these two back?" Stiles gave a nod as I threw him Gran's keys.

Ava, without waiting, walked towards the car without a word as Stiles and I exchanged a look. I took my seat in the passenger's seat as Stiles started up the car, the whole ride silent. I looked in the rearview mirror. Her eyes were puffy, skin pale, hand still shaking. I knitted my eyebrows. She looked like death. I thought she wasn't supposed to feel the full effects until she started to show? Stiles finally pulled up to our house. He turned around in his seat as Ava pulled off the seat belt.

"Hey," I was surprised at his gentle tone, "Ava, what did you see." I shot him a look, not wanting to press her on the issue before she opened the car door.

"A mountain lion," She said blankly before getting out and slamming the door shut.

I let out a sigh before unbuckling my seatbelt.

"You guys'll be okay?" Stiles asked and I turned to him with a weak smile.

"Maybe," I said honestly before getting out, "Gran will stop by in the morning for the car." I closed the door shut before walking up to the house. Ava had left the door wide open when I entered, closing the door as quietly as I could. Gran must be asleep by now, probably why she didn't get the call about Ava. I walked into the hallway to see a light illuminating from Ava's room. I stood by the open doorway as I saw her pull the blanket over her. I went to turn off the lamp but she stopped me.

"Don't," She whispered, "Leave it on." I hesitated, my hand over the switch before nodding and leaving, my heart slightly heavy. She wasn't supposed to be dealing with this, I was. She wasn't supposed to deal with the burden of being a witch, not yet, I was. I walked into my room, shedding my scarf and jacket when I felt a presence in my room.

"You know it doesn't scare me anymore," I said, turning around to see Derek standing there. There was a feeling of small comfort seeing him here. I closed my door before sitting on the edge on my bed. I felt the bed dip on my left.

"Still worth the try," He shrugged. I glanced up to see his eyes staring down at me, "You okay?"

"That question should be reserved for my sister," I said softly, picking at the lace of my shirt. My heart heart fluttered on its own record as a hand wrapped itself around my moving one, stopping it. His hand practically engulfed mine. I looked up from under my lashes.

"Well I'm asking you," He said bluntly, "So answer the question." I rolled my eyes at his demeanor.

"No," I answered honestly, "I'm not okay. I should've been there to _protect_ her, but I wasn't. She shouldn't have to deal with this."

"But it makes it okay if you're the one suffering?" He asked, void of any emotion. I stared at him curiously, wondering why he was asking.

"I'd always put her first," I replied softly. He abruptly stood from the bed, both hands in his pocket.

"I wouldn't be okay with it," My eyes widened as I stared up at him in shock, "If that makes any difference." Damn bastard, by the small smirk on his face I knew that he heard my heart race at that. I glanced down at my phone that was vibrating, a picture of me and Scott popped up, both of us grinning cheesily at the camera, our arms around each other's shoulders, holding up bunny ears, "You should pick it up. He's been worried about you and Ava all night." I glanced back up to see nothing. He was gone. I picked up my phone, clicking the green accept button before holding it up to me ear.

" _Cathy? Oh thank god_!" I let a small smile slip at the concerned tone before lying down on my bed, listening and talking to Scott about the alpha's attack tonight. Despite Scott's reluctance to get involved, I already was. The alpha went after Ava. I protect my own and he just declared war.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of something shattering. Groggily, I blinked my eyes open when I noticed a dent on the left side of my bed. My hands reached out to touch it. It was warm. Someone was in here. I rolled my eyes, knowing for a fact the only person it could've possibly been was Derek. I let a smile slip on my lips, my heart gave a small flutter at the knowledge of Derek watching over me. The smiled faded into a frown as another shatter was heard. I shedded the blanket off my body before racing into the kitchen, my mind still paranoid from last night.

I stopped when I noticed it was only Gran in the kitchen, frowning as I watched her silently curse under her breath, her feet moving frantically around the kitchen.

"Gran?" I asked as her head shot up, a prominent frown on her face.

"When I get my hands on that damn alpha," She growled. I jumped when a glass cup shattered. Gran closed her eyes, breathing in and out.

"I'm guessing this whole control thing runs in the family," I said warily as I helped clean up the glass. I knitted my eyebrows when the room filled in silence. I glanced up and saw Gran frowning in the direction of Ava's room.

"Something's off," Gran whispered, rushing towards Ava's room. I raced after her. Before we reached the room, Gran held her hand out, a burst of air threw the door open as we rushed in.

" _What the hell?!_ " Ava shrieked as our eyes roamed the room, "Are you guys _mental?_ " I watched in confusion as Gran moved towards Ava, her hands pressing against her cheeks as her eyes looked her over. Gran then turned to me with a smile. I narrowed my eyes when I noticed it was fake.

"False alarm," Gran grinned, leaving a baffled Ava and a confused me. Ava shot me a look.

"One day," She grumbled before she flopped onto the bed, pulling the blanket over her, "Just one normal day." I sat beside her, my hand lightly shaking her form before I placed my chin on her shoulder.

"You sure you don't want me to stay home with you?" I murmured. I lifted my head as she sat up in bed, her eyes a soft shade of dark green as the light from the window glinted in from behind the sheer curtains.

"Don't put your life on hold for me," She simply said. I furrowed my eyes. She was a complete wreck last night and now she was completely calm.

"Ava, it's okay to be scared. Not everyone went through what you did last night-"

" _I don't want to talk about last night,_ " She snapped, causing me to feel slightly taken back. I watched as her breathing got slightly more shallow, her chest heaving up and down before she inhaled and looked back at me, "Sorry. I just-I really don't want to talk about it." I nodded.

"O-okay," I said reassuringly, "I just, I'm worried about leaving you alone-"

"I won't be alone," Ava said, causing me to shoot her a confused look, "Garrett's coming over. He said and I quote 'screw school. I need to save my best friend from her impending doom.' Said he'd show me the basics of lacrosse." I gave her an odd look. Garrett may have been an ass, but he was one hell of a friend to her.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly, "Just, call me if you need anything." Sparing her one last look, I returned back to my room to change, an unsettling feeling resting in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

I made it through the door as soon as the bell rang.

"Cutting it close Miss Aberdeen," Mr. Harris drawled, " _Again_." I sent an apologetic smile as I took my seat beside Stiles who whipped out his highlighter.

"Have you seen Scott?" I whispered to Stiles, noticing our missing friend and another strawberry blonde that wasn't here. Stiles gave a small shrug as he placed the cap of the highlighter in his mouth, pulling the marker from the cap before tapping our chemistry book.

"Vhat Paff," I made out from his muffled speech. I rolled my eyes before opening his textbook for him. He shot me a thumbs up before highlighting the crap out of it.

"Just a friendly reminder, Parent/teacher conferences are tonight," Mr. Harris started, "Students below a 'C' average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment." I bit back an eye roll as he stopped at our table. Let's be honest, Stiles and I, while we did skip as many classes as we did, probably had the best grades out of everyone in this class, "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Stiles' head shot up, staring at Mr. Harris blankly. The teacher's judgey, beady eyes moved from Stiles to me. I gave a small shrug as the door opened. The class stayed silent and still as Jackson trudged in the room, taking his seat.

I could feel something off as I stared at Jackson longer. Mr. Harris moved away from our table to his.

"Hey, Jackson," I heard him greet gently, "If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." I frowned. Where the hell was he when I was practically dying in class? "Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Stiles blew the cap out of his mouth, catching it in mid air before shooting me a prideful smirk as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey," I felt his foot nudge mine. I looked up from my book to face him, "How's Ava? Did you find out what happened last night?" I sighed.

"She was completely fine this morning," I whispered to him causing him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion, "Weird right? I totally think she's faking it, but she's too stubborn to say any different. And I tried talking about last night with her but she practically ripped my head off for even bringing it up." Stiles blew a raspberry as he slumped in his seat before he nodded at Danny with a waggle of his eyebrows. I shook my head furiously before he ignored me, leaning forward towards Danny's back.

"Hey, Danny," Stiles whispered loudly, "Can I ask you a question?" I rolled my eyes at him when my phone buzzed.

 _Don't bother coming. You have the day off._

 _-D_

I tried to suppress the small flutter in my stomach when I saw his text. Ignoring it, I furrowed my eyebrows. Why wouldn't he want her to come in? Especially after the alpha attack last night. I looked up just in time to see Stiles topple over his seat. I let out a snort before grabbing the back of his shirt to pull him back up. Stiles gave me a nod before ducking his head to avoid Mr. Harris' glare. I bit my lip, staring at my phone, the screen opened to show Ava's name. As class passed, I felt an overwhelming urge to check up on her every five seconds. I wondered if this was a side effect of being in a family of witches. No, it wasn't possible, Ava hadn't even started showing signs yet. Maybe I was just overthinking it…

* * *

School was almost out as I tried to ring Scott again. Stiles was texting me non stop all day, and we spent most of lunch trying to get in touch with our werewolf friend. I held the phone against my ear as I spun my locker combination. _SLAM!_ I almost dropping my phone as I retracted my hands away from my locker, looking up to see a pale Jackson with his palms flat against my now closed locker door.

"Jackson?" I asked, slightly taken back by his appearance. The guy was pouring cold sweat as he glared down at me.

"Keep your boyfriend on his leash, and away from me," he glared, "Got it?" My jaw dropped slightly at the cold tone before he shoved passed me. I let out a puff of air at the rude gesture before furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Boyfriend? Who the hell was he talking about… It couldn't be Scott, he was missing and there's no way Jackson would have a problem fending off Stiles, who else would he be talking abou- Oohhhh. I shook my head. I should've known.

I quickly texted Stiles, telling him to not bother waiting for me before leaving school. Derek has some explaining to do.

* * *

I exhaled, watching as my breath became visible in the cold air as the leaves under my boots crunched before entering the Hale house. I blinked at the music echoing inside before making my way upstairs. My steps immediately halted, almost tripping over myself as my heart stopped. I gaped slightly, watching as Derek, completely shirtless in all his glory, doing one handed push ups, his back muscles moving for me to see. I swallowed as his head snapped up, his green eyes meeting mine before standing up.

"I thought I told you not to come today," He said, turning the music off. Keep your eyes up Cathy.

"Don't stop on my account," I replied before thinking. Stupid. I clenched my eyes, almost missing the small smirk on his face before opening them again, "You talked to Jackson today." I raised my eyebrows at the small surprised look on his face,

"He told you?" Derek inquired, "I didn't think you guys talked."

"If by talking you mean almost breaking my fingers off, then yeah we talk," I rolled my eyes. I watched in curiosity as his eyes darkened slightly, "You're not gonna talk to Ava are you?"

He remained silent for a moment, "No. I heard Stiles telling Scott that he'd do that." I frowned, feeling slightly betrayed at the fact that Stiles went to question my sister without coming to me first.

"Wait, what?" I went to pull my phone out when a large hand wrapped itself around my wrist. My eyes flew to the hand, the touch running sparks up my arm before I looked up at him saying softly, "I need to call them."

"You can't protect her from this forever," He said quietly. I felt a warmth in my chest as he stepped closer, tugging on my wrist and pulling me closer.

"I can try," My eyes widening slightly when the lack distance between us became smaller and smaller. I swallowed in an attempt to try and calm myself but I knew it was no use. He could hear how loud my heart was beating. My eyes flickered down to his lips out of reflex before glancing up at his eyes. The pale green I had come to know had darkened immensely before his head shot up, his eyes darting down the stairs, "What is it?" Before I knew it, he had me up against the wall, his body completely flushed against mine.

I inhaled sharply as I felt his heat radiating through my clothes. If he kept this up, I might go into cardiac arrest. I watched as his lips twitched slightly up. Oh my god. The dick knew the effect he was having on me. I had no doubt he enjoyed it immensely. I held my breath as his face came close to mine, our noses barely touching.

"Stay quiet. Whatever you do, don't make a sound. Do you understand," I quickly nodded, trying to ignore the way his body felt pressed up against mine. I gazed up at him, watching as his eyes roamed my face before the sound of splintering wood echoed the hallway. Our heads snapped down the stairs.

"No one home," I heard a male voice resonate through the silent house. Damn, everyone really was out for Derek.

"Oh, he's here," My eyebrows knitted together at the female voice, "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard," I almost laughed aloud at the lame joke. It sounded something like Stiles would say.

"Really?" The female scoffed, "A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, 'Too bad your sister _bit it_ before she had her first litter.'" My eyes shot upward as I felt the grip on my wrist tightening. I watched as Derek's eyes clenched shut, his jaw tensing and his body almost shaking in rage. I wrapped my free hand around his. His eyes reopened, flashing blue for a second as he stared down at me, inhaling and exhaling through his nose. I felt his pulse under my hand hammering before slightly easing.

"Too bad she howled like a _bitch_ when **we cut her in half**!" It was too late. He snapped and before I knew it he was gone. I felt cold at the sudden movement before I heard a quiet growl resonating through the house. I tried to creep towards the stairs and peered down to see some guy unconscious against the first step. Gross.

"This one grew up in all the right places," A tall female with blonde hair came into view, "I don't know whether to kill it or _lick_ it." I managed to make it past another step without making another noise, pressing my lips together to conceal a gasp when I saw Derek withering in pain on the ground. My eyes moved to the dark weapon in the woman's hand. I felt my heart ache slightly as I watched helplessly as Derek painfully pulled himself up against a chair, the woman just beside him with a cold smile. My hands closed into a tight fist as I quietly jumped over the two unconscious body's. I could feel my heartbeat pounding in adrenaline and anger as I hid behind the wall near the arch way. I flinched as I heard a voltage of electricity go off.

"900,000 volts," I heard her laugh. She couldn't hear the splintering of wood as a small crack on the floor began to slowly edge its way towards her. I watched as it splintered towards the woman in an achingly slow manner, holding my breath as I saw Derek's dark shoes come into view, almost near mine.

"You never were good with electricity, were you?" She went on, "Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls . We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," he growled back at her, through the pain.

"Tsk, sweetie," I hear the bitch say, "Well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We..didn't... kill... your... sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy. Unless...You don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" Before the woman could do anything else, I relaxed my hand. The splintering wood became louder, catching her off guard.

"What the-" I was able to shatter the glass behind her, when I felt something grabbing onto my waist and quickly pulling out of there, the sound of bullets echoing in my ear. I closed my eyes shut as the brisk wind hit my face before everything stopped. I open my eyes to see Derek holding me to him, his head turned to the old burnt down Hale house as I listened to his heavy breathing. He was breaking, I could see it. I pulled away from his arms, but he didn't even notice.

"Derek," I called out to him quietly.

His head snapped towards me, as if he had forgotten that it was _him_ that brought me out here, " _What?!"_

"Are you okay?" The simple question seemed to catch him off guard as he continued to just stare stoically at me. But slowly, it was like a wall was coming down. He looked so... _broken_. That woman in there just broke down his whole reality with just one sentence: The alpha killed Lauren. Without another word, I took a step towards him, wrapping both arms around his neck, offering my embrace as comfort. I could feel him tensing under my arms but I paid no attention as I hugged him tighter. Slowly, I felt two arms pull themselves around my waist before I felt his chin resting on my shoulder, his breathing against my neck shaky.

"Doesn't matter if I'm okay," I heard him mumble. I pulled away from him, my eyes roaming his face as he dropped his arms away from me. I had almost forgotten that he was shirtless. _Almost._

"It does to me," I quickly replied. He stared at me and I tried to decipher the unreadable emotion behind them before he abruptly turned his back towards me, walking towards the other side of the forest where I could see his car parked within a far distance from the house.

"I'm taking you to Maggie," He simply said as I jogged a bit to catch up with him, slightly taken back by the sudden change in attitude.

"Who was that?" I questioned. Two could play this game.

"An Argent," He answered as I got into the passenger seat, "That's all you need to know." The rest of the car ride was silent. As we reached the school, I could see Gran's car parked through the window.

"You need to get Ava to tell you what she saw," I heard Derek say. I snapped my head towards him.

"How many times do I need to say it today, she doesn-"

"If you were serious about protecting her, then you'll ask," He cut me off and I stared at him, slightly confused. What did that even mean, "There was a reason the alpha targeted that video store and it wasn't just because Jackson was there." I frowned, fear bubbling in the bit of my stomach as I thought of the alpha coming anywhere near her.

"Okay." I reluctantly nodded before pulling off my seatbelt before pausing with my hand at the door handle, "Are you sure you're okay?" I eyed him carefully, my eyes inspecting his face for any visible sign.

"I will be."

* * *

I leaned against a wall, waiting for Gran to finish listening to Mr. Harris' evaluation of me when suddenly I heard a crash and shatter inside followed by some yelling before Gran stormed out of the class, red faced.

"What the hell happened?" I gawked as I glanced back inside. I could see Mr. Harris picking up stray paper, a chair toppled over and shattered pieces of glass everywhere.

"Your bastard of a teacher was making accusations where he had no right to go to," Gran huffed before calming down as we reached the cool air outside, "He brought up Ailene and Xavier." I breathed in heavily.

"Mom and dad," I recalled, slightly stunned that Mr. Harris even brought them up. She huffed in anger.

"It was going fine at first. He said you were one of the brightest kids he'd ever had. That your level in critical thinking was almost unheard of for your age. But then he brought up that you seemed distracted lately. That you didn't fully comprehend the accident until now and it was just your excuse to blow off class and let your grades slipped. Said it was _my_ fault for not keeping you in line."

"That's ridiculous," I said thickly. It had been a while since anyone had even brought up the car accident that lead to my parents death. Almost fourteen years later and it still hurt to think about it, "If anything, I'm the problem not you. You've been nothing but good to me." Gran let out a small smile slip.

"Oh dear, that's sweet of you to say," She smiled. I grinned at her, looping my arm around hers as she patted my hand with her wrinkly one, "I may or may not have let my anger get the better of me. Don't be surprised if you don't do anything in chemistry for a couple of days, it'll take them a while to replace all the broken beakers," I snorted at that, "It'll teach him to mess with me."

I looked up to see Scott and Allison arrive at the school, both with guilty looks on their faces. I whistled.

"He's so screwed," I whispered to her. Gran laughed.

"You think I'm bad? You haven't met the wrath of Melissa." I was about to laugh when I felt something wrong in the air. Gran could feel it too, by the way she tensed beside me.

"Something's not right," Gran whispered to me as she scanned the area with her dark eyes, "Keep an eye out. He's up to something." I didn't need to know who _he_ was to understand that it was the alpha.

"No, it can't be," I shook my head, "It's too soon. First the video store and now in the open like this?" I watched as all the parents weaved their way through the parking lot, "You're right, something's off." Suddenly, a scream was heard and my mind flashed back to when I heard Ava's scream through the phone. A shot of terror went through me, sending cold shivers down my spine and before I knew it, people were shoving and pushing past us in a panic.

I looked around and locked eyes with Scott who shot me a questioning look, probably wondering what everyone was running from, probably thinking it was the alpha as well. I merely shook my head at him, just as confused as he was. I knew we were thinking the same thing. Why would the alpha attack just after last night? The cops were already on him, why call more attention to himself. Gran and I tried to make our way towards the car as honking and yelling clouded our ears and flashing lights with our eyes.

I heard it then. A growl.

"Cathy, it's not the alpha," I heard Gran say beside me, "If it was supernatural, we would've felt it."

"Move! Move!" I heard the sheriff and Gran and I spun around to see where the yelling was coming from. Almost as if I had anticipated it, I immediately held my hand out, a surge of panic going through me when I saw the car about to back into Stiles' dad. The car surged forward, almost turning up on only its two front wheels before plopping back down without a scratch. I turned to see Gran's eyes glowing white before fading as did mine. She gave me a small, but proud smile before rushing towards the sheriff. She placed both hands on his arm as she inspected him over, "I'm okay, I'm okay Maggie." I almost laughed at how cute the scene was when I noticed a pair of glowing eyes staring up at the two adults, ready to pounce.

"Gran!" I screamed in panic before I heard two shots from beside me. My ears rang from the loud sound but I rushed to her any ways. The sheriff held an arm up pushing us behind him as a crowd started to form. I felt a small hand wrap around my wrist, pulling me through the crowd, away from where everyone was rushing to. I gave her a confused look at why she was so adamant to get out of here.

"It was a mountain lion, a _damn_ mountain lion," Gran hissed as we finally got through the crowd, now rushing towards the car.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked, "Shouldn't we be glad this wasn't the alpha attacking?" I jumped into the passenger seat as Gran gripped the wheel so tight, that her small hands turned white.

"No," She shook her head, starting the car, "This was a distraction. It means that the alpha's planning something. Something big."

* * *

 **HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING MY DARLING TURKEYS! Man, with AP classes kicking my butt, I'm soooo thankful for this week of of school so I can dedicate it to writing!**

 **This chapter was very Aberdeen family/Derek centric. Hope you guys don't mind though! There's a character arc storyline that Cathy has that I want to weave into the storyline without falling out of it. I did get a PM asking who I saw as Cathy and to be honest I hadn't really thought about it till I reread the story a couple times. Personally I see Vanessa Hudgens as Cathy but I mean its totally open to interpretation, let me know who you guys see or how you imagine Cathy to look like. I actually made a new cover image for this story too!**

 **Storywriter905 : Updated ;)**

 **Cassie-D1: Love you man! Thanks for the review!**

 **VampirePrincess11 : Ugh so sweet! I'm glad you like how Cathy interacts with him. TBH, I'd be a complete doofus if I got to even be in the same room as someone as hot as him. Ooooh yea, Cathy definitley be getting into her magic, especially once she finds out how it plays into her family's past!**

 **PsychoticSmartypants: HAHAHAHA! I totally loved this! and now it's updated man:)**

 **Guest: For real man! I'm actually holding myself back cause I want them to be able to trust each other completely. I feel like that's the only way Derek could be with someone. Mmmmh, I might do a third person POV to really delve into how they both feel like how I did in this chapter with Ava. I just feel like as a teenage girl, I won't be able to keep Derek as in character as I would like. Thanks for the review Maxine! :)**

 **TheHungryRainbow: I know how you feel! I have this and another story I'm working on so I get so mixed up between writing "I" and "her" all the time. Super glad you liked the chapter!**

 **bluerose921: Happy to hear that you're enjoying it! And I hope this is to your satisfaction :)**

 **As usual, don't forget to leave me some feedback, questions, or critique! All is welcomed!**

 **xo**


	6. Heart Monitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to TW, only my OCs Cathy, Ava, and Maggie.**

 **Heart Monitor**

* * *

"Did he say anything else?" I rolled my eyes at the repeated question. Gran had sent me to the grocery store in order to pick up ingredients for her gluten free, herb filled muffins to give to Sheriff Stilinski. And since Stiles was in no mood to drive me, I had to opt for Scott. But if I had known earlier how much he was going to badger me with questions, I would've driven myself.

"I already told you," I repeated, "He's really upset that you weren't there for the first attack with Ava and then you weren't there for the second one with his dad."

"Well is his dad okay?" Scott asked, his puppy dog eyes wide. I sighed, moving my arm to get rid of the ache from carrying the bags.

"Yea," I nodded, "He's fine, Gran and I intervened in time." Scott sighed in frustration as we entered level three of the parking garage.

"How come you're not angry at me?" He asked. Damn him and his eyes.

"Cause I get it," I admitted with a heavy sigh, "You can't be there for everything. I mean, _I_ should've been there for the first alpha attack." Scott looked around for his car.

"Can you at least talk to him for me?" Scott pleaded. I rolled my eyes. If only he knew.

"I have," I said, "Many times now. You know, the both of you are gonna have to talk sooner or later. Preferably sooner, I can't play referee between you guys forever." I heard Scott mumbling something like 'I'm trying,' over and over under his breath as I tried looking around.

"I told you we went the wrong way," I groaned. My arms were killing me and we still needed to go up another flight of stairs. Scott's jaw dropped before closing in a frown.

"Well you're not exactly helping here are you," Scott said, gesturing the many bags in his hands compared to the two in mine, "And these aren't even half of mine." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fine," I submitted before we walked towards the exit, "It's probably on level five."

"Uh no," Scott shook his head, "I'm pretty sure it's on level four." I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're gonna ignore my witchy sixth sense?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure it's on level four," He said confidently as we walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, that's what you said the first time and look where we ended up," I mumbled under my breath. He shot me an unimpressed look and then, embarrassingly enough, I remembered about the whole hearing thing.

"Right," I nodded with pressed lips, "Forgot about the super hearing thing." Scott snorted as we paused in between parking spots. I stood on the tips of my toes and glanced around as Scott scanned the area.

"Your car's not here," I said, turning my head towards him with a triumphant smile. Scott huffed, clearly not ready to admit defeat before he dropped the bags, pulling out his car keys and pressing the unlock button to sound the car. I could barely hear it above us. I shot him a look. Told ya. Scott pulled a face at me, moving to grab the bags when he accidently knocked the milk over causing it to roll under on of the cars.

"Oh, crap," He grumbled looking under the car. I glanced down, my eyes widening at the sound of it rolling back, the milk now in view as it left small traces of liquid. I shared a look with Scott before we took a couple steps back, freezing as we heard a growl.

Scott took a couple steps back, grabbing my arm as he did as the growling got louder. I could feel adrenaline pumping through me, energy coursing in my veins. "Cathy go!" I felt my feet move on its own accord as I pushed my legs as fast as I could to keep up with Scott. Turning my head, I focused on the cars before each of them moved away from their parking spots, enough to block the aisle, but not enough to crash into each other.

I swallowed as my throat went dry from the running. Scott turned his head to face me and I gestured the cars one separate sides of level three. Scott nodded as he jumped on top of each car, causing each alarm to go off as I held my hand up to the ones on the other side of the parking garage sounding their alarms before I made a sharp turn in the corners, my heart pounding when I realized I reached a dead end. Before panic really hit me, a hand tugged me down. I relaxed only slightly when I saw Scott's face. He glanced down at my chest, mouthing 'heart' to me.

I quietly exhaled, breathing in and out to quiet down my heart rate as Scott did the same. The garage was silent apart from the alarms ringing. I let out a silent sigh, leaning against Scott as we tried to relax and calm ourselves, but not a second later, my heart jumped at the sound of someone's phone going off. Immediate panic set on Scott's face as he scrambled to shut his phone off. I let out a small scream when Scott was suddenly lifted up and slammed onto the top of the car.

"You're dead." I scoffed angrily, trying to keep my heart from pounding straight out of my heart when I recognized the voice. Derek's green eyes moved up to glance up at me before he let go of Scott, walking away as he did. My legs were on fire and my throat was completely dry and this was all for some stupid lesson?

"Is this what you guys do on a daily basis?" Scott yelled at me as I stared at Derek's back in disbelief. Scott pulled himself up angrily as I stomped towards Derek. I almost had a freaking heart attack because of him.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, still out of breath as I tried to catch up with him.

"You asked me to train you guys together," Derek simply shrugged, "I didn't say when."

"You scared the crap out of me," Scott snapped as he rubbed the area where his heart was. I raised my hand to second that. Derek simply stared at him, his eyes barely flickering to me before turning back around.

"Not yet," was his answer.

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott asked, looking at me for an answer as to why Derek was acting the way he was. I shrugged. It was never like this when we trained. Usually Derek wasn't a hands on kind of guy when we did, but with the alpha attacks being more frequent, I guess I could kind of understand. I'm still slightly peeved thought.

"Not fast enough," He answered.

"But - but the car alarm thing," Scott tried, pointing at me. I glared at him. Don't use me as a distraction to get his attention! "that was smart, right?"

"Till your phone rang." Despite the current situation, I was kind of flattered that he thought my plan was smart.

"Yeah, but that was - I mean - Would you just stop?" Scott practically cried as Derek sighed and turned to face us. I placed a hand to stop Scott from going after him, "Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad almost getting hurt and Ava practically getting jumped, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. Cathy said you've been helping her and I need you to do the same for me, I _need_ you to teach me how to control this."

"Look, I am what I am because of birth," Derek said before nodding to me, "She can control it now because she learned the minute she started showing. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you." I didn't even know what to say. A part of me sided with Derek, knowing he was more experienced than me and Scott, but Scott was my best friend, and seeing him struggle with this hurt.

"What do I have to do?" He asked desperately.

"You have to get rid of distractions," He said. I frowned as his eyes stayed on me longer than it should have before he broke away and grabbed Scott's phone, holding up the screen as Allison's name popped up, "You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family?" Scott snapped. Derek glared at him before he turned and threw the phone. I flinched as the phone made contact against the wall, shattering into pieces, "Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!" Scott shot me a look of disbelief, probably angry that I got him roped into it. In my defense, this was a first for me too.

"You getting angry?" Derek raised an eyebrow, "That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry," Scott glared at him. I sighed tiredly. First Scott and Stiles and now Scott and Derek. Can no one seriously get along for like five minutes?

"Not angry enough," Derek growled at him, "This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?"

Scott sighed before nodding reluctantly, "If that's what it takes."

"Do you want to live?" He raised his voice, "Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?"

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." Derek stared at him a little longer before nodding walking away as I shot Scott a look. What a _liar._

"Come on Cathy," Scott mumbled, slightly in a mood as he nodded towards where we left the groceries.

"She can get a ride with me," Scott froze as I stopped and turned to see Derek facing us, both hands in his pocket. Scott turned around slowly, glaring at the older werewolf. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Scott, it's fine-"

"I don't-"

"I _said_ , she can get a ride with me," Derek said gruffly, his voice final. Scott continued to glare at him as I walked back slowly.

"Let me go get the groceries," I pointed to where the bags were left before walking away, casting the two a careful look. As I reached them, I bent down and grabbed the ones that belonged to me when I heard Scott moving towards me. I looked up to see his concern look towards me.

"Cathy, you don't have to go with him if you don't want to," Scott said quietly as I stood up, "I know he's helping you and everything, but you don't need to feel like-like you owe him or anything." I gaped at Scott.

"Scott, I-" I sighed, running a hand through my curls, "I told you, it's fine. Derek's not gonna hurt me."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about leaving you alone with him," Scott shrugged as he grabbed the few bags he had, "I just- you'll tell me if he does anything or says anything that doesn't make you feel safe okay?" I let a small smile slip, touched at his concern before dropping my bags to wrap my arms around his neck, his arms automatically going around my waist.

"I'll be fine, I promise," I mumbled into his shoulder before pulling away, "I'll see tomorrow okay?" Scott hesitated but nodded anyways as I grabbed my bags and jogged to where Derek was. His camaro was now pulled up on level two. I glanced over my shoulder to still see Scott glaring at Derek before I climbed into the passenger seat. The door to my left slammed shut and I turned and watched as he started the car, pulling out of the garage.

Most of the car ride was silent, mostly because I was too exhausted to even try and start a conversation. I leaned my head against the cool glass of the window, letting my eyes slowly flutter shut to rest.

"You did good today," I heard him say quietly. I looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" I asked skeptically. It certainly didn't seem that way. Derek glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Your control is getting better," He nodded, "I needed to know if you could handle being under pressure like that." I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. It was like a complete switch of character from when he was yelling at Scott. The both of us remained silent before I decided to voice the one thing that stuck in my head since then.

"You think I'm a distraction," I stated, resting my head on my hand as my elbow rested on the side of the door.

"I wasn't talking about you," Derek simply grumbled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"But you looked at me." I retorted. My eyes moved from his eyes to his locked jaws to his now whitened knuckles on the wheel before I realized we had stopped in front of my house.

"Get out." I frowned at the sudden harsh tone.

"What-"

" _Get out_." I bit my lip, hesitating before pushing the door open. I barely closed the door before the car sped past me. Sighing, I shook my head. Of all the guys I had to fall for.

* * *

"You can't ignore him forever," I reminded him as I flipped through another grimoire. Scott had used his mom's phone to call me, asking if the symbol of a spiral meant anything since Derek was avoiding the subject.

"I can and I will," Stiles muttered, bouncing his leg up and down. The guy had manhandled me into sitting in Scott's seat so that he didn't have to be near him, "What are even looking for?"

"You'd know if you talked to Scott," I smirked before, raising my eyes to meet his glare.

"So you're talking to him?" He snapped. I slammed my book shut, shooting him a look.

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm not mad at Scott," I repeated with slight annoyance, "Your dad's fine Stiles, the guy barely got a scratch on him and Gran took the day off to watch over him."

"That's even worse!" Stiles exclaimed before quieting down at the looks he received, "Scott, he- Ugh, he should've been there. If not for my dad then for someone else."

"He can't be everywhere all the time Stiles," I said gently. Stiles frowned, his caramel eyes moving from my face to my desk, "He can't save everyone."

"No," Stiles shook his head, "But he can start by trying." Before I could say anything, Stiles spun around in his seat, slumped as I glanced up to see Scott walking into class. The boy flashed me his sad puppy dog eyes as he slowly made his way towards us. I kicked the back of Stiles' leg but he simply just grunted at me, slumping further down.

"Hey Cathy," Scott gave a weak smile as I tried to muster one up myself. I was getting frustrated having to play the middle man between these two. Stiles was too prideful to give in and Scott, being as clueless as we was, didn't know how to fix it. And I couldn't pick sides, knowing how it would hurt one or the other. Scott sat to Stiles' left as I glared at the back of his head. Really? The silent treatment?

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asked, glancing warily at me. I merely shrugged, "Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? The mountain lion didn't get to him in time right? Nothin' that big - You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I went to _Derek_ for help?" I let a small smile slip as Stiles' head moved towards him for a second before he abruptly spun his head towards me.

"Tell Scott that if I was talking to him, I'd say that you and him are idiots for trusting him." I shot him an annoyed look as Scott looked like a kicked puppy beside us as Stiles turned back around to face forward. I gave him the 'I got this' look, placing my chin on Stiles' shoulder. The boy turned around as I moved back, flashing him my best puppy eyes. Stiles scrunched up his mouth, tapping his desk with his fingers as his eyes narrowed at me before sighing. He dropped his head and turned to Scott.

"What did he say?" A wide grin spread on my face as Scott looked relieved.

"Mr. Stilinski, please," The teacher practically begged. Stiles' head spun around, pointing at himself cluelessly before nodding , pressing his lips together. I sniggered from behind my hand as the lesson started.

My mind drifted back and forth between class and Derek. I didn't understand him. If I was such a distraction, then why'd he bother training me in the first place? Did Gran ask him to? Or was he suddenly interested in seeing if he could try and tame a newby witch? But then I thought about all the other times he seemed like he cared. The jacket, driving and walking me home, the small amount of trust he had in me. I raised my head to see Scott looking at me, an unreadable expression on his face. As soon as his eyes met mine, he averted them, giving me a sheepish smile. Weird.

* * *

"Wh - he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles immediately rounded on him as soon as we got out of class.

"Yeah," Scott shrugged as I flipped through the grimoire with him looking over my shoulder. Stiles gave me a look of disbelief. I barely glanced up at him, raising my eyebrows as if asking 'what?' He scoffed at me.

"I can't believe you're actually letting Derek get away with this?" Stiles slapped me on the shoulder, almost making me drop my book. I glared at him, shoving him with my shoulder, causing him to bump into one of the larger lacrosse players. Stiles' eyes widened as he smiled in apology before sending daggers my way, "Correct me if I'm wrong Miss Know-it-All, but every time he gets angry, he tries to kill someone, and that someone's usually _us_."

"Still here guys," Scott snorted. I shot Stiles a look, "I mean, Derek doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles raised his eyebrows as I frowned at the grimoire. Maybe it only relates to werewolves, not all supernatural.

"I don't know," Scott sighed, "I don't think he does either."

"Okay," Stiles nodded. I gave a long sigh. Great, he had his thinking face on, "When are you guys seeing him again?" Scott and I shared a look, one that didn't go unnoticed by Stiles who shot us an unbelievable look.

"Really?" He said in annoyance. I shrugged.

"He said we're not allowed to talk about it," I said as Scott nodded along.

"Just act normal and get through the day," He recalled as Stiles stopped holding out his arm to stop us as well.

"When?" He repeated. Scott looked over at me, conflicted. The decision was easy, I don't know why this was so hard for him. Oh wait, he's still a newbie with Derek.

"After Scott gets off work," I answered. I could practically feel the relief that came off of Scott.

"After work," Stiles nodded as he thought to himself.

"Oh great, he's thinking," I mumbled to Scott who bit back a smirk at Stiles death glare shot at me.

"That gives me to the end of the school day then," Stiles said, making a face at me as I laughed.

"To do what?" Scott asked warily.

"To teach you myself," I let out a yelp as Stiles yanked me by the arm, "Let's go Watson."

"Bye Scott!" I called out to him, barely seeing the amused smile on his face as he waved goodbye to us, "Ow, ow, ow Stiles! My arm," I tugged back my arm as we reached Coach's office, wrinkling my nose.

"What's that smell?" I asked him, my stomach slightly churning as he glanced around the hall before moving towards the door.

"Boy's locker room." I gawked at him before frowning, turning my head to where I always see the guys leave.

"The smell reaches all the way to _here_?" I asked incredulously. Stiles shushed me, causing me to place my hands on my hips, "Rude." Stiles sighed and pushed me towards the end of the hall.

"Just keep watch," He gave a rough pat on my back. I pouted but stayed in my spot. I glanced back to see Stiles still pushing at the door. I snorted which caused his head to shoot up, glaring at me.

"Need help?" I asked in amusement. Stiles pursed his lips, jaw clenched before nodding.

"Maybe," I laughed before walking over, pulling instead of pushing, watching with mischief as the door seamlessly swung open. I turned my head to see him blankly staring at the door.

"I hate you," I heard him mumble as he rummaged through coach's bag.

"Should I be worried that you're stealing from your coach?" I asked, leaning against the doorway.

"I'm borrowing, there's a difference," He argued, stuffing something slim in his back pocket before showing off a heart rate monitor to me with a grin.

"Elementary, my dear Watson," He practically cackled. I snorted before scrunching my nose at him.

"I'm leaving you," I simply replied, walking towards the cafeteria. I heard his shoes squeak against the school floor tile as he jogged to catch up with me.

"Wha- Hey! Wait up for me," He called out before catching up, resting his arm on my shoulder as we spotted Scott sitting at our usual table, staring at where Allison and Lydia were sitting. After grabbing our lunch, we made our way to him, me slamming the tray on the table, causing Scott to jump, looking at us in surprise.

"Where have you guys been?" He hissed at us as I dropped my stuff down. He immediately grabbed onto my grimoire, holding it up to his face. I cocked up one eyebrow at the obvious way to disguise himself.

"What are you doing?" I asked, clearly entertained as I uncapped my water, rolling my eyes as Stiles stuffed his face with the school fries.

"Hiding," Scott replied with a 'duh' tone, ducking behind the book again, "From Allison."

"I think the book's making it more obvious," Stiles said with one cheek full of food, "Besides, she's reading, anyway."

"So did you guys come up with a plan yet?" I shrugged as Stiles swiped the apple off my tray.

"I think so." I rolled my eyes.

"Key word being _think_ ," I replied, shooting him a look as he flicked my ear at the comment.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked, watching us with hopeful eyes.

"No," Stiles answered, causing Scott to sag his shoulders, "But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

"Okay, yeah, you teach me," Scott nodded along as I took a big bite of my sandwich. This will have to last me the rest of the day. After stopping nearby the locker rooms, my stomach felt queasy and I didn't really have the appetite to eat after that.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda," Stiles said, silently giggling to himself as Scott stared longingly over at Allison.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda," He nodded, distracted.

"Your Yoda I will be," Stiles laughed, pushing my shoulder to get me to laugh along. I frowned at him, my mouth full of food as he poked my cheek, "I said it backwards."

"Yeah, I - I know," Scott said absentmindedly, sharing my unamusement for the joke. Stiles smile dropped as he stared at Scott, unimpressed.

"All right, you know what?" Stiles started backing up his stuff along with mine, oddly enough, "I definitely still hate you. Uh - huh. Oh, yeah. Let's go Cathy, leave him to suffer by himself." I anticipated him grabbing my arm as I was yanked out of my seat, grabbing the grimoire with my free hand, almost laughing at Scott's surprised look mixed with panic.

"Later Scott!" I muffled loudly with food filling my cheeks, my eyes crinkling in amusement as Allison's head turned towards us and Scott's panicked filled eyes met mine. I simply waved at him before being pulled out.

* * *

"Anything?" Scott asked as we reached the field. We were trying to keep up with Stiles, who was leading us to the field. I had the grimoire open, reading as we walked until I flipped to the last page, shutting it closed as I shook my head.

"Nothing," I shrugged and Scott let out a groan, "Maybe it's just a werewolf thing?"

"Yeah maybe," Scott said, unconvinced as we dropped our bags on the bleachers.

"Okay," Stiles said as we reached the middle of the field, handing Scott the heart rate monitor, "Now - put this on."

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott questioned, looking between us.

"Yeah, I borrowed it," Stiles brushed off as he bent down to go through his duffel bag. I snorted and Scott looked at me with an expected look.

"He stole it," I corrected and Stiles shot me a look.

"Temporarily misappropriated," I laughed at the formal euphemism, "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day." My jaw dropped when I saw him pull out a phone from his back pocket. I snatched it out of his hands, my eyes flickering from him to the phone, the screensaver of coach.

"Is this coach's phone?" I asked in disbelief. Stiles simply nodded, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That, I _stole_."

"Why?" Scott asked, staring at the strap of the monitor.

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?" Stiles asked and Scott nodded, "When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

"Like the Incredible Hulk," Scott smiled to himself. I laughed at the proud look on his face.

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah," Stiles shrugged as he dug through the bag.

"Exactly like the incredible hulk," I said to him, actually impressed with the analogy. Scott grinned at me.

"I'm like the Incredible Hulk-"

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" I slapped Stiles arm and he pointed at me with a frown, "And stop encouraging him." I let out a small whine as Stiles stood up pushing us farther across the field, throwing me a roll of duct tape.

"Tie him up," Stiles ordered. My eyes widened. Damn, Stiles, you're into some kinky stuff.

"What?" Scott and I blankly stared at him. Stiles rolled his eyes at us, "Just do it."

"Fine, fine," I mumbled as I stood in front of Scott, who stared back at me with wide eyes, "This is completely platonic." I pulled the tape out, wrapping Scott's hands behind his back, not too tight, but tight enough to keep him restrained.

"Please tell me you know what his plan is," I heard Scott whisper to me. I moved up, my eyes barely reaching above Scott's shoulders as I watched Stiles pull out a lacrosse stick, two actually.

"No idea," I admitted as Scott exhaled loudly, "I just know that I'm supposed to be coaching you through your anger, that's it." I ripped the remaining tape off and moved towards Stiles.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period," Scott grunted as he tugged at the duct tape to check if it was secure.

"Alright," Stiles nodded as he poured out a bunch of balls on the grass, "You ready?"

"No," Scott frowned, shooting me one last pleading look. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Remember, control is your bestfriend," I reminded him. Scott nodded, inhaling and exhaling. Without warning, Stiles used his lacrosse stick to pick up a ball, launching it at Scott. I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing, feeling slightly guilty for finding my best friend's pain entertaining. Stiles on the other hand had no problem grinning about it.

"Okay, that one - kind of hurt," Scott shouted at us as Stiles made us move back farther.

"Quiet," Stiles shouted back, "Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right?"

"Stay calm Scott," I warned him as I watched the phone. I could see his mouth moving, repeating what I said over and over at him as Stiles continued flying balls at him.

"Aah! Son of a bitch!" I heard him hiss loudly as one made contact with his abdomen. I pressed my lips together to conceal a smile.

"You know what?" Stiles grinned at me, "I think my aim is actually improving."

"Wonder why," Scott glared at him. Stiles let out a laugh before turning to me. I was slightly worried at the amount of enjoyment on his face, "Cathy! You should give it a shot." I snorted but grabbed the stick.

"Oh, crap," I saw Scott mutter under his breath as Stiles helped me grip the stick. I picked up one ball.

"Alright, just pull back and swing," Stiles instructed. I bit my lip, laughing slightly at Scott's already clenched eyes before pulling back and swinging, the ball hitting Scott in the jaw.

"Mother Fu-" Scott groaned as Stiles hooted behind me. A part of me felt incredibly guilty, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't satisfying, especially since I was the one Scott had physically targeted earlier in his transformation.

"I think I'll leave lacrosse to you guys," I laughed as I tossed back the stick. Stiles laughed along before picking up another ball to launch at Scott. I glanced down to see Scott's heart rate still increasing.

"Ahh," Stiles tsked at him, "Don't get angry."

"I'm not getting angry," Scott grunted as another ball hit him. I was starting to find the whole thing less fun as the hits became harder and harder. I glanced back down at the phone to see his heart rate increasing at a rapid speed.

"Stiles," I called out, but he ignored me, flying another ball at our friend.

"Stop," Scott breathed, "Just - can we just hold -" I dropped the phone as soon as Scott collapsed on his knees, hearing Stiles drop the lacrosse stick onto the grass.

"Scott, hey," I placed a gentle hand on Scott's shoulder, feeling him tense under my hand, "Control it okay? Focus-focus on anything. A-a touch, a smell, a heartbeat, a voice, anything."

"Scott?" Stiles kneeled beside me as we watched our friend breathe in and out heavily before his eyes changed back from a glowing amber to brown. His eyes raised up to meet our worried ones, "Scott, you started to change."

"From anger," Scott sighed, his fingers pulling out from the ground, "But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger, then," Stiles nodded, "Derek's right."

"I can't be around Allison," Scott breathed.

"Because she makes you happy?" I asked, confused at the reasoning.

"No," Scott shook his head, "because she makes me weak."

* * *

"Finally," I breathed as the two walked out from the locker room. Being around here was making me feel queasy, "This place makes me feel sick." Stiles glanced between us.

"Okay, what exactly is this smell you guys keep complaining about," Stiles whined, throwing his hands up in the air, "Because, clearly, I can't smell anything other than sweat and socks." I rolled my eyes at him as Scott laughed at his dramatics.

"Just leave it drama queen," I laughed as I pushed him ahead of us, walking to Economics.

"So, how's Ava?" Scott asked carefully beside me. I could feel both their stares on me. Honestly, I have no idea. She seems alright, but half the time I _know_ she's faking it, not like putting up a facade, more like she's hiding something from me.

"Ava's...Ava," I shrugged, not really knowing myself, "She- It's like the whole thing with the alpha never happened."

"Should we be worried?" Stiles asked cautiously as we reached class.

"Not now," I replied, "I'll keep an eye on her, but we have bigger fish to fry." The boys nodded as the bell rang.

"Let's go. Sit, sit, sit, sit," Finstock barked, "We got a lot to cover today. Let's go. Quicker." I was moving to my normal seat before Scott turned to us, Allison just walking in.

"Hey, one of you, sit behind me," Scott begged but before either of us could move to the seat, Allison beat us to it. She shot me an apologetic smile but I waved her off, taking a seat to her right, behind Stiles, who turned his head to me, half facing forward.

"So you haven't figured out why the alpha attacked the video store," Stiles attempted to whisper. I rolled my eyes at him before playing with the sleeve of my blue hoodie.

"I'm trying," I sighed, biting my lip, "The alpha couldn't have known Ava's witch, she hasn't been showing signs. He shouldn't be able to sense it, unless…" The twitchy boy turned his head further to look at me. He could probably see the conflicted look on my face as my eyebrows knitted. I ran the idea over in my head, but how?

"Unless what?" He questioned. I shook my head, slumping down in my seat.

"Unless he knows specific details about my family." I said quietly, jumping as Finstock slammed the textbook down on his desk.

"Let's settle down," He started, glancing around as Stiles spun forward in his seat, "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh - McCall." My eyes flew to the boy across from me.

"What?" Scott picked his head up in confusion.

"The reading," Finstock looked at him expectantly.

"Last night's reading?"

"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" He asked dryly as the class laughed at Scott's expense.

"What?" I sighed, feeling bad for Scott for being so clueless.

"That's sarcasm," Finstock shot at him, "You familiar with the term 'sarcasm,' McCall?"

Scott glanced back at us. Stiles grinned at him as I gave him a small wave, "Very."

"Did you do the reading or not?" He asked, slightly exasperated.

"Uh - I think I forgot."

"Nice work, McCall," Finstock snapped aloud, "It's not like you're not averaging a 'D' in this class. Come on, buddy," He leaned close to Scott's desk as I kicked Stiles' leg gently. The boy turned around and I pointed at the beeping phone in his pocket, "You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a 'D.'How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire life?"

"I - I, uh - " I glanced down at the screen in Stiles' hand, watching with a growing sense of worrying as the numbers started increasing.

"No? A blog?" Finstock berated, "How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? _Thank you, McCall_ , thank you. **_Thank you, McCall!_** Thank you for extinguishing any last _flicker_ of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading." My eyebrows furrowed as the numbers, surely enough, started slowing down, "All right. Everybody else, settle down."

I glanced over to see Scott's tense shoulders relaxing, my eyes traveling down to see Allison linking their hands together. I let a smile slip on my face before tapping Stiles, who turned to look down as well, the both of us sharing a knowing look.

* * *

"It's her," I grinned at him as soon as we got out of class. Scott shot me a weird look.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Stiles rolled his eyes at the oblivious tone.

"She means it's Allison," Stiles said, slapping him on the arm, "Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her."

"Okay," He nodded, still not getting it. Stiles shot me a look as if asking, 'can you believe this guy?'

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game?" Stiles reminded him, "You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did," He nodded.

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score," Stiles explained, "And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me or Cathy." I sighed at the lost look on Scott's face.

"Basically, in simple terms: She brings you back," I elaborated but Scott shook his head furiously.

"No, no, no," He denied, "but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or - or touching her -" I clamped a hand over Scott's mouth.

"TMI Scott," I warned him as his eyes gave me an apologetic look. I removed my head as Stiles shook his head.

"No, that's not the same," He countered, "When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" I wrinkled my nose at the dazed look on his face. I love Scott and everything, but the guy was like my brother, there was just some things I don't need to know about him, "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," He shot us a sheepish look, "Sorry."

"That's fine," Stiles brushed off as I shook my head. At least we know he still functions as a normal teenage boy, "Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay?"

"What are you guys saying," Scott asked, looking between us.

"We don't think she makes you weak, Scott," I said, gracing him with the good news, "I - I think she actually gives you control."

"She's kind of like an anchor," Stiles continued.

"You mean because I love her," Scott froze as I stopped walking to stare at him in shock. Did he just-

"Exactly," Stiles went on, not even noticing.

"Did you just say that?" I asked, a grin spreading on my face. Awwww, baby Scotty was growing up. I almost pinched his cheeks at the adorable astonished look on his face.

"Did I just say that?" Scott immediately repeated my question to himself, looking at me with awe, like he was trying to confirm what he said through me.

"Yes, you just said that," Stiles nodded absentmindedly.

"I love her," Scott grinned as I wrapped an arm around his neck, stepping on the tips of my toes as I did to hug his neck.

"Awww Scotty," I cooed as Stiles pulled me off him.

"That's great," He nodded pushing me forward, "Now, moving on -"

"No, no, no, really," Scott stopped us, a goofy grin taking over his face, "I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful," Stiles patted him on the back, completely unfazed by it, "Now, before Cathy goes on and encourages you to go off and write a sonnet," I shot him a glare at that, "can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Scott nodded, now focused, "Sorry. So what do I do?"

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged, but I recognized the look on his face, "Yet."

"Oh, great," I said dryly as Scott shot me a scared look, probably wondering what was going on, "You're getting an idea, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Scott glanced at Stiles, still kind of terrified. I wouldn't blame him, our last plan ended up pummeling him a bunch of lacrosse balls."

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" He asked warily.

"Maybe."

"Is this idea gonna cause him physical pain?" I asked, deadpan. I was ninety-eight percent sure of the answer already.

"Yeah, definitely," Stiles grabbed my arm as he pushed Scott ahead towards the door, "Come on." I shivered slightly as a breeze past us, Stiles practically yanking me towards the parking lot before we stopped just a few feet from another group of guys.

"What are we doing?" Scott asked me as we looked at the nice black truck.

"Sorry, Scott, but this time I really have no idea," I gave him a weak smile as he inhaled sharply.

"Great," Scott sighed as Stiles turned to us, pulling his eyes away from the large group of guys.

"Okay," Stiles moved to position Scott, "Stand right there. Do you have your keys?" Scott showed him the keys, holding it up, "Perfect. Hold 'em up like so. Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?"

"Okay," Scott, nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Stiles moved his hand up higher.

"Just - keep holding it right there," Stiles nodded before clasping my shoulder, "Come one Cathy." I stared at him, puzzled before my eyes flickered over to Scott. As Stiles moved me to the other side of the truck, he used his own keys and scraped the edge against the car door. What the _hell_?! My jaw dropped as he did before her moved us slightly further away, yelling loudly, "Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" One of the large guys spun around, eyeing his truck before his eyes flashed towards Scott.

"What the hell?" The guy shouted, sending daggers towards Scott as he stormed over, his group following.

"Stiles, what the hell did you just _do_?" I snapped at him, flinching as they got Scott onto the ground, punching and kicking.

"I'm helping him with his control, remember?" Stiles said, staring at the phone in his hands before glancing up, wincing as he did, "Ow! My God. Wow." I went to go and save Scott when Stiles wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me back as I fought against his grip.

"Let go of me," I growled in warning as I tried to get out of his arms.

"Oh my god Cathy, relax, he'll heal." Then it hit me, the real reason why this whole plan was even happening. I placed a hand on Stiles' forearm, burning him in the process. The boy hissed in pain as I stumbled to keep myself up, shoving Stiles as I did.

"This whole thing was to get revenge wasn't it?" I scoffed at him as he whirled around, "Get this through your _thick skull Stiles Stilinski_ , our best friend can't save everyone okay? I'm sorry that your dad almost got hurt because of this, but watching Scott getting beaten to a pulp won't change the fact people are going to get hurt with or without his help." I watched carefully, breathing in and out as Stiles' jaws clenched.

"You wanna play the blame game?" I challenged him, "Then blame me. I've been _blessed_ with this _gift_ , so why aren't you mad at me too? Because I chose to save your dad out of everyone else that could've gotten mauled? Because I decided to stay at work after the ten billion messages Ava sent me to come pick her up? I have just as much to be blamed for as Scott does." Stiles' wide caramel eyes averted from me to the ground as he kicked the rock beside his foot, "You can't keep blaming him forever, Stiles."

"Stop!" A voice shouted. Our heads snapped up to see Mr. Harris storming over to us. The group of delinquents rushed out of the parking lot as Scott groaned, rolling over in pain. I bit back a gasp at his beaten face as I scurried over, kneeling beside him, "Hey, stop it right now. What do you idiots think you're doing?" I ignored the question as I brought my hands up to his face, gently moving it side to side to check the damage. When no one answered his question, Harris moved to Scott's other side to pull him up by the jacket. From behind his rimmed glasses, his dark eyes moved from Scott to me to Stiles, who slowly moved towards us.

"You three," he sneered, "Why am I not surprised. Dentention." My jaw fell open. WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?

"What about the guys that were beating the _crap_ out of him?!" I shouted.

"What guys?" Mr. Harris drawled out with feign confusion before pointing ahead of him, "Start walking." I shot the chemistry teacher a dirty glare as I brushed passed the two idiots.

"Cathy-"

"Don't talk to me," I cut Stiles off sharply, "I'm mad at you, the both of you. And until you get your shit together, don't bother." I could hear Scott mumbling to himself, 'What did I do?' as I plopped down at a lab table, both guys sitting behind me. My first detention and I didn't even do anything to get here. Mr. Harris moved to his desk, pulling out a pen to grade papers as I stared down at the table, counting numbers in my head as I tried to calm myself down. Stupid Stiles, stupid Scott, stupid friends, stupid werewolves….I compressed the worried feeling when I remembered Scott's broken nose, trying to remind myself that it would heal in like a couple minutes, seconds even.

I glanced down, pulling my phone out as it vibrated in my pocket.

 _change in plans. no training today._

 _-D_

"No cell phones, Miss Aberdeen," Mr. Harris drawled, shooting me a warning look. I sighed, putting it back in my pocket with a slight turn of my head. My eyes met Scott's curious ones before I immediately turned back around.

"Excuse me, sir?" Scott's voice cut through the silence, "Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." Harris simply stared at him before going back to his papers.

"You knew I would heal," I heard Scott whisper.

"Yep."

"So you did that to help me learn?"

"Yep."

"But partially to punish me."

"Yeah," I hear Stiles scoff, "Well, that one's obvious."

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me." I could feel their stares on the back of my head as I tucked a wavy strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm not angry anymore," Stiles sighed, "Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

"I know. And I will."

"All right," Harris called out, causing my head to raise up to look at him, "the three of you, out of here." I quickly got out of my seat, racing out to the hallway before stopping. I cursed at myself for being so weak before I turned back around to see my two idiots staring at me with hopeful expressions. I sighed, opening my arms up for a group hug as they both grinned, but as soon as they were close enough I dropped my arms, punching them both in the arm.

"Ahhhh-" Stiles clutched onto his arm, breathing loudly as Scott yelped slightly, rubbing his arm.

"So I take it we're forgiven for being total assholes to our favorite person?" Scott asked with a cheeky smile as Stiles pouted, rubbing his arm harder. I inhaled before nodding.

"Completely," I smiled back, looping both my arms through theirs as we walked to the parking lot, "You think I could hide out at the vet while you work? Gran's doing movie night again and I don't think I can watch Titanic again."

"Maggie's moved on from Johnny Depp?" Stiles asked, raising an amused eyebrow. I nodded solemnly.

"Her new current obsession is Leo," I said before pulling puppy eyes at Scott who sniggered, " _Pleeaase_?" He ruffled my hair before nodding as we hopped into Stiles' jeep. I told Scott on the way there that Derek had canceled our training tonight, something that caused Scott to be suspicious.

"Why would he do that?" Scott asked from the passenger seat. Before I could say anything, Stiles cut me off.

"Probably regret bringing you along since you're practically third wheeling on his and Cathy's private lessons." I smacked the back of his head at the suggestion, "Hey, hey, no abusing the driver!" Scott glanced back at me with wary eyes.

"I thought you said nothing was going on between you and Derek," He asked skeptically. I rolled my eyes. There was nothing going on between us, there couldn't be. It was all very one sided, not that I'd ever tell them that.

"Because there is nothing going on," I stressed, glaring at Stiles when he snorted.

"All except for the big fat crush she has on him," He said dryly.

"I swear to God Stiles-"

"Wait, you like him?" Scott questioned in disbelief, glancing between us.

"No-"

"Yes-"

"Look he probably found a new lead or something on the alpha," I suggested, shooting dagger at the boy in the driver's seat as Scott eyed me suspiciously before nodding reluctantly. I was never more thankful to see the animal clinic come into view as Scott and I stepped out of the car, waving at Stiles as he pulled away.

As Scott reached for the back door handle, he froze. I furrowed my eyebrows, staring at him in confusion.

"Scott what-" I barely said anything before Scott practically yanked the door open, rushing into the operating room with me in tow.

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting." I heard. Wait-was that Derek?!

"Derek?" I gaped at the tied up vet as my eyes moved up to meet Derek's shocked look.

"What are you doing?" Scott yelled. My eyes flickered down to the cut on Deaton's face.

"Oh my god," I breathed. This is what Derek did in his free time? Beating up innocent civilians?

"Scott," Deaton cried, "You and Cathy get out of here!" Scott and I exchanged a quick but urgent look as Derek towered over him, landing a punch on the veterinarian's face, causing me and Scott to rush towards him.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott shouted at him, placing himself between Derek and the doctor as I checked over Deaton's wounds. I could heal him. It's not like the injuries would kill me. I looked up to see Derek's warning look as he tried to move to me but Scott shoved him back, standing directly in front of me.

"I can heal him," I told Scott, carefully taking Deaton's face in my hands.

"Catherine _don't_ ," Derek growled at me, shocking me as a small shiver went through my spine at the command before he turned to Scott, "Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't."

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott screamed at him, "What are you talking about?" He then turned to me, "Cathy, if you can heal him then do it." Derek's sharp eyes flashed to me.

"He doesn't know," Derek realized. My eyes flickered down to Deaton's face. His eyes were scared, but there was something behind them, a knowing look?

"Know what?" Scott glanced between us. I shook my head at Derek. It was better if he didn't know. I figured Stiles would've told him, but if Scott didn't know then that meant Stiles had no idea what had happened back in his car when I tried to heal Derek.

"If she heals him, you might as well just kill her yourself," Derek growled at him. Scott looked shocked, looking at me for confirmation. My eyes dropped to the floor, my silence was his answer, "You want me to tell you everything? There. You want to know something else Scott? The spiral, it's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

"You think he's the Alpha?" I asked him in disbelief.

"We're about to find out," Derek nodded towards him before turning to me, "You need to give him an aneurysm." I gaped at him as Scott finally broke out of his shock, choking on air.

"An _aneurysm_?!" Scott sputtered as I shook my head furiously, looking at Deaton's panicked face.

"If he's the alpha, an aneurysm will be enough to knock him unconscious," Derek explained rapidly.

"If I give him an aneurysm and you're wrong, _I'll kill him_ ," I hissed at him. Derek simply raised an eyebrow. I couldn't believe this. Derek seemed so cold, _so ruthless._

"And if you don't and I'm right, he'll kill us," He shot back.

"Okay, stop!" Scott shouted, shaking his head, "No one's killing anybody." Derek's jaw clenched as my eyes flickered between him, Scott, and the poor terrified veterinarian, torn.

"Catherine, _do it_."

"Cathy, _don't_ ," I inhaled sharply as Scott glared up at Derek, refusing to back down.

"If she won't do it, then I'll deal with him myself," Derek snarled at the boy before raising his arms. I gasped as Deaton clenched his eyes shut, but before Derek could hurt him, a hand reached out, clamping around Derek's arm. My wide eyes moved up to see Scott's eyes amber as his claws came out, his whole face transforming. Scott's eyes moved to mine before letting go of Derek. His face slowly formed back to his human form, his claws retracting before shooting a look to the older werewolf, who was just as shocked as I was at the sudden control Scott had.

"Hit him again," He warned, "and then you'll see me get angry." Derek stared at him a little longer, still reeling from the shock before his jaw locked, moving away to pace back and forth. Scott breathed in before turning to me. I was sure the two werewolves could hear my heart pulsing from the violent confrontation, feeling like I was being pulled in two different directions.

"How bad will it affect you if you try to heal him?" Scott asked, his eyes softening as he looked down at me. I hesitated, glancing over at Derek who froze, his eyes turning over to look at me before it was cut off by Scott moving to stand in front of me, " _Cathy_ , how bad?" I bit my lip.

"Healing him would mean that I would take his injuries as my own," I admitted quietly. Scott sighed deeply.

"There's no way I can let you do that," He said shaking his head. From over his shoulder I could see Derek's back relaxing a bit. Why did he care all of a sudden? Was it because he actually cared about my well being, or the fact that I wasn't going to heal his supposed alpha.

"I can do it," I insisted to Scott, "I can do enough to stop the bleeding, or at least the pain. I can handle it." Scott let his eyes flickered between mine to find some lie before nodding.

"If you want to," Scott nodded and Derek stormed over to us, practically moving to where we were chest to chest. I felt my pulse race at the lack of space between us.

"No, no way in hell," Derek shook his head, glaring down at me. Scott pushed him back roughly.

"It's her choice," Scott growled at him. Derek's eyes glanced between us before glowering at Scott with a dark look.

"Fine, but if she ends up taking too much it," He moved closer to Scott, sharply jabbing his finger into the teen's chest, "It's on you." Scott didn't back down before turning his head to me, nodding his okay. I gave a shaky nod back before taking Deaton's head in my hands.

"I need you to relax," I whispered softly. The vet nodded, closing his eyes in anticipation, but I could feel his uneven breathing on the palms of my hands. I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes. The blackness of my lids slowly faded into a light and I opened my eyes to release them. I forced all my energy to the doctor in front of me. A sharp pain flashed in my face. the side of my face began throbbing before I forced myself to pull away like I promised. My eyes faded back to its normal hazel color as my vision became clear.

The first thing I saw was the relief in Deaton's face, something that made a small amount of happiness swell in me, despite the throbbing pain on the side of my face.

"Thank you," Deaton breathed as Scott rushed to his side. I stepped back, giving the man a small smile as Scott wetted a paper towel, wiping the remaining blood off his boss' face.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek snapped as he walked up just behind me. I could feel his green eyes glancing down at me as I barely glanced up at him. If I had to guess, I would've assumed that there was a glimmer of concern. I forced myself to think differently. It must've been the lighting.

"Just give me an hour," Scott answered tensely as he threw away the bloody paper.

"Then what?" Derek questioned. Scott looked up meeting my eyes for a second.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott nodded me over to the corner as Derek glared down at the vet.

"I need to ask a huge favor, only if you're willing," Scott breathed but I nodded, willing to help.

"Of course, what is it?" I asked, my eyebrows knitted. Scott sighed, keeping his attention on the older werewolf.

"You won't mind going with Derek to keep an eye on him would you?" Scott asked quickly before adding, "I-it's just, I'd feel a lot safer letting Deaton around him if you were with him too. And at least I know Derek won't hurt you." I stared at him in confusion.

"Really?" I asked skeptically, "Cause you weren't so sure about that a couple of days ago." Scott smiled weakly at me.

"Well I'm sure now," he shot me a knowing look but I still didn't get it. What the hell was going on in Scott's head.

"How?"

"I just know okay?" I eyed him for a moment before slowly nodding. Scott sighed before giving me a small hug in thanks, his arms going around my shoulders as I returned it, wrapping mine around his waist. I always did love Scott's hugs. While Stiles' always gave me a warm feeling of comfort, Scott' made me feel safe and secure, like a reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

"Stiles is here," Scott mumbled, probably hearing the jeep outside before letting me go, "I'll see you in a couple okay? I nodded and he left, sparing one last look before Derek placed a thing of tape around the vet's mouth, throwing him over his shoulder. He turned around, freezing slightly as his eyes met mine, or at least my face.

"What?" I asked him, raising my hand to touch my face. The pad of my fingers brushed past a small dip in my skin. I looked up to see Derek averting his eyes from me to the door, moving his feet as I followed him outside. I watched carefully as he carelessly threw Deaton into the back seat, slamming the door shut.

"You could be a little more careful with him," I spoke up as I walked closer to the camaro, glancing around the empty parking lot. Stiles must've already taken off. I looked back up to see Derek staring at my face, his eyes softer than they were back in clinic. He strided towards me, raising a hand to the side of my face. His callous fingers brushing over probably the same cut I had as Deaton. My breath hitched slightly as his hands stayed there, surprisingly gentle.

"It's starting to bruise," He said quietly. It was as if he was talking to himself, "I did this." My brain couldn't function probably at how close he was. I was having a hard time trying to form words. I wanted to tell him that it was _my_ choice, that me taking the pain had nothing to do with him, but all I could focus on was the gentle touch of his warm hand on my skin, and it was suddenly harder to breath. My stomach fluttered and twisted at the way his piercing eyes stared down at me.

I barely glanced down at his hand, when I noticed his veins protruding against his skin, a visible black color coursing through his arm. The pain slowly become just a dull ache. My eyes flew up to Derek in bewilderment.

"What are you doing?" I asked, internally slapping myself when it came out almost breathless. Then his hand dropped. I suppressed the feeling of disappointment, feeling suddenly stupid and foolish when I realized I wanted the warmth of his hands on my skin again.

"Nothing," He grumbled, opening the door of the driver's seat. I gave a sharp exhale before forcing my feet to move as I opened the door to the passenger's seat, plopping myself down as he started the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

I occasionally glanced at Deaton through the rearview mirror as he stared back at me with a helpless look. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fight the bubbling feeling of guilt every time I looked over at him. I forced my eyes front as we pulled up to the school, feeling more relaxed as I saw my two favorite idiots waiting. Stiles' eyes widened as his eyes moved to me through the window. My eyebrows knitted as Stiles hit Scott in the arm, one looking slightly agitated, the other looking guilty.

"-let her in the same car, alone with him?" I heard as I got out. I glanced at Derek to see a small smirk present on his face before disappearing as he got out of the car too.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked immediately.

"He's in the back,," Derek rolled his eyes at the hostile tone as I opened the back door for Scott. I swallowed the feeling of shame as Deaton's eyes darted around in terror. Scott sighed as Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable," He said dryly, shooting me a look before grabbing my arm to drag me up the stairs.

"Wait, hey," Derek shouted with an incredulous look. I saw his eyes flickering down to Stiles hand around my wrist, "What are you doing?"

"Cathy's not doing anything," Scott shot me a look and Stiles gawked at him.

"Wha- wait you wanna leave her out here...with _him_?" Stiles hissed at Scott. I rolled my eyes.

"Still here guys," I said in monotone. Scott shook his head.

"Look, I don't trust Derek not to hurt Deaton okay," Scott shrugged, "And if he's gonna listen to anyone out of the three of us, it's Cathy." Now I'm really confused. What the hell made Scott think that Derek would listen to me of all people?

"I'm so not down with this," Stiles grumbled as I gently tugged my hand out of his grip.

"Please, _please_ , be careful with whatever stupid plan you guys came up with," I begged them before walking over to Derek who looked over at me with raised eyebrows, slightly surprised that I wasn't going with the two buffoons and...relieved? Yeah, definitely the lighting. Scott turned to Derek.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha," He said, "I'm gonna see if you're right." I watched with a worry stare as they disappeared into the school before moving towards the jeep, jumping to sit on the hood of the car.

"What are your idiot friends planning?" Derek asked immediately as he leaned against the jeep, my leg brushing against his leather clad arm.

"I've been with you this whole time, what makes you think I know?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him before glancing over to where Deaton was, his eyes closed shut, "I thought you said I'd be able to sense supernatural around. Wouldn't I be able to sense if Deaton was an alpha, cause I can tell you right now, he's not." His jaw clenched as his green eyes glanced up at me.

"Alpha's have a lot of power," He explained, "He might be able to hide that from you, especially since you're new at this." That sounded like total bullshit, I'm pretty sure even he didn't believe himself, "I thought you said there wasn't anything going on between you and your annoying friend." Stiles? I furrowed my eyebrows at the random change in subject, to Stiles of all people, again.

"There's not, I already told you," I let a small teasing smile cross my lips, "Why? Scared of a little competition?" I watched as his shoulders tensed as he remained silent.

"There's no competition," He said gruffly. My jaw almost dropped to the ground. Wait, does that mean- A strangled, whiny, high pitched sound emitted from behind us, echoing through the school speakers and cutting off my train of thought as I stared back at the school with wide eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek closed his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh as I tried to hold back a laugh.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, a small giggle managing to escape past my lips.

"Scott." I opened my mouth to say something before closing and shaking my head, feeling embarrassed for him.

"Wow," I breathed before turning to Derek with apologetic eyes, "I'm - so sorry- for dragging you into this." Derek pressed his lips together.

"Yeah, me too." His last few words were drowned out as a loud, powerful growl vibrated through the speakers. The ground beneath us, shaking the jeep as I almost fell off, from both the shaking and from shock. Luckily, Derek caught onto my waist in time. I tried to ignore how his hands lingered before letting go as I jumped off the jeep and landed on my feet, my head darting towards the school as did Derek's.

"Did I mention that your friends are _idiots_?" Without waiting for an answer, Derek stormed over to the stairs where Scott and Stiles appeared with wide grins as I tried to catch up to Derek. Getting there in time, I moved myself in front of Derek, placing a hand on his chest, totally ' _ignoring_ ' how hard it was, pushing him slightly back to stop him from killing my best friends as they jogged down towards us.

"I'm gonna kill both of you," Derek shouted, pointing an accusing finger at them, "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" I let my hand drop at the now less aggravated tone, feeling a bit better that he wouldn't maul them.

"Sorry," Scott smiled at us a little sheepishly, "I didn't know it would be that loud." I snorted.

"Yeah," I drawled out with an amused smile, "It was loud. _Very_ loud."

"And it was _AWESOME_ ," Stiles sang with a wide grin. Unlike me, Derek didn't find it so amusing as he glowered at them.

"Shut up." Stiles frowned before looking over at me.

"Cathy, tell you boyfriend to not be such a sourwolf," I gawked at him, but before I could say anything Scott glared up at Derek.

"What'd you do with him?" He accused. Derek's green eyes met mine as we exchanged a confused look.

"What?" I said in confusion, glancing behind us, tensing when I noticed the back seat was open, and _empty_.

"I didn't do anything," Derek quickly defended, looking over at me to see if he had missed anything. I shook my head. Stiles and Scott turned to me.

"Well he's gone, so clearly you did something wrong," Stiles started but quickly trailed off at the daggers Derek was shooting him.

"Guys, he's telling the truth," I said, knitting my eyebrows as they stared at me in disbelief, "I was with him the whole. We're just as confused as you are."

"Well if he didn't do anything, then where'd he go?" Scott questioned. Before I could say anything, I felt two hands press against my back, applying pressure before I was launched against Scott and Stiles, who held onto me as I stumbled.

"Go, _get her out of here_!" I turned to ask what the hell was wrong with him when all color flushed out of me, my heart seemingly forgetting how to pulse as every single breath was knocked out of me as four hands shakily pulled at me. Derek was suspended in the air, blood spurting out of his mouth as the light slowly drained from his eyes. I couldn't move.

"Cathy, let's go!" I heard Scott shout in my ear, before two arms wrapped around my waist, ripping me away from the sight I couldn't pull my eyes away from as Derek was thrown against the wall.

My feet started to move automatically away from the black figure, stumbling as they did before the school doors shut. Through the windows I could see a pair of red eyes glaring back at us. My heart started again, pulsing as my breathing became labored as I heard Scott and Stiles panic beside me. A million thoughts raced in my mind before I singled out one. That was definitely not a mountain lion. I couldn't swallow, my throat was too dry. My eyes stung slightly as they moved down towards the edge of the steps where a body lied.

Derek's body.

* * *

 **Whhaaaaaaa... so intense man. And now we got a bit of Scott/Stiles/ AND Derek! I was really excited for this episode just because now we can see Derek loosening up around. Ooooh and Scotty man, why you gotta be acting so cray? Next chapter is gonna be even more intense guys oh my...**

 **bluerose921 : Awwww thank you! so sweet man. Hoped you filled your tummy with lots and lots of turkey dude.**

 **PsychoticSmartypants : OH MY... THIS MADE ME LAUGH SO HARD! Everyone be sad man I know I know... But maybe one day everyone be happy... or not... MUAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Guest: So sweet! I probably will do a third person POV just so we can get an inside look at Derek, but that's the beauty of him, is that he's so hard to read. I do promise that there will be a chapter one day where Derek tells her how he feels.**

 **claragross:** **Thank you! Ugh, I was so nervous, bringing a witch in just cause you see all these unique supernaturals running around, but it was just something that I couldn't get out of my head, I'm thrilled that you love it!**

 **As usual don't forget to leave a review! Leave some feedback, your thoughts or any critique!**

 **xo**


	7. Night School

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to TW, only my OCs Cathy, Ava, and Maggie**

 **Night School**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _"Go, get her out of here!" I turned to ask what the hell was wrong with him when all color flushed out of me, my heart seemingly forgetting how to pulse as every single breath was knocked out of me as four hands shakily pulled at me. Derek was suspended in the air, blood spurting out of his mouth as the light slowly drained from his eyes. I couldn't move._

 _"Cathy, let's go!" I heard Scott shout in my ear, before two arms wrapped around my waist, ripping me away from the sight I couldn't pull my eyes away from as Derek was thrown against the wall._

 _My feet started to move automatically away from the black figure, stumbling as they did before the school doors shut. Through the windows I could see a pair of red eyes glaring back at us. My heart started again, pulsing as my breathing became labored as I heard Scott and Stiles panic beside me. A million thoughts raced in my mind before I singled out one. That was definitely not a mountain lion. I couldn't swallow, my throat was too dry. My eyes stung slightly as they moved down towards the edge of the steps where a body lied._

 _Derek's body._

* * *

"Lock it, lock it!" _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._

"Do I look like I have a key?" _He couldn't be dead. He can't be…._

"Grab something!" I glanced down, not that it would've mattered. My eyes were clouded, every time I blinked away the tears, a new batch always emerged. I could feel my hands trembling.

"What?"

"Anything!" I sniffled, glancing over to where the boys were arguing before holding my hand up towards the door. I needed a distraction. _Don't think about Derek. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think._ The metal bars on the door started to melt, molding together before I dropped my hand. I felt drained, not just emotionally but physically too.

"Cathy…" I heard Scott say, but shook my head. _Don't think. Don't think. Don't think._

"We should go," I said, my voice hoarse as I wiped away the tears streaking down my face. _Don't think, just do. They're still alive, keep them that way. Don't think. Don't think,_ "I don't think it'll hold up against an alpha." I ignored how they exchanged a look before glancing at me cautiously. _No, Derek will wake up, he has to. If he was dead_ , I would've felt it. Scott swallowed, moving up to glance out the window before shooting us a bewildered look.

"Where is it?" He asked us, "Where did it go?" I took a smalls step back, forcing myself to open up to my senses as Scott and Stiles stared out the window in confusion, using the flashlight against the glass.

"Guys, we really need to go," I warned them with a small voice before a howl was heard from the other side of the school. _He found another way in. Oh my god. Oh my god._ Scott and Stiles slowly turned around to face me, the color drained from their faces as Stiles used the flashlight to illuminate the dark hallway. With one look, the three of us made a run for it, breaking into the first open door as we did. We looked around for a way to block the door when Stiles pointed to the front of the class.

"The desk," Scott nodded immediately, moving to the other side of the desk to move it, stopping immediately as it scraped against the tile floor, "Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out."

"I know," Scott sighed as I paced, breathing in and out loudly. The feeling of dread and fear

finally kicking in.

"What the _hell_ are we supposed to do then?" I hissed at them.

"I-I don't know," Stiles said in a hush whisper, rubbing his head before pointing at Scott accusingly, "It's your boss." Scott's head immediately shot up to stare at Stiles in disbelief as I shot him a look, how was figuring out who the alpha was gonna help us _right now?!_

"What?"

"Deaton, the alpha?" Stiles shot him a pointed look, "Your boss."

"No," Scott said weakly in disbelief, looking at me pleadingly. There was no way, I would've felt it, then again, maybe Derek was right. _Stop thinking about him!_

"Yes,"He hissed, "murdering psycho werewolf!"

"That can't be," Scott quickly defended, shaking his head.

"Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air?" I winced at the mention of his name, "That's not convenient timing?" Scott still looked unconvinced.

"Scott," I said much more gently than Stiles, "It's the only lead we've got."

"It's not him," Scott insisted.

"He killed Derek." I shot him a dirty look.

"Derek's not dead!" The two boys turned to be in shock before I looked down at my shoes, slightly wavering, "H-he can't be dead. He'll heal, he has to. If I can get to him, I can heal him."

"No!" Scott glared at me but it was drowned out by Stiles.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay?" He huffed at me, "That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next. And little reminder to little Miss depressed here, only one of us can heal and it's not us!"

"Fine!" I snapped at him quietly, more than aware that the alpha could be lurking around, the cold feeling of dread hitting me as I realized that Derek could be dead. Mourning could wait later, now I was angry. I could feel it coursing through my body, my heart pulsing, "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here," Stiles explained before turning to us with pointed looks, "you seriously think about quitting your job, and you are going to learn to get over the dead sourwolf, good?" I took a minute to breathe as the two walked over to the windows, trying to open them. I needed to focus, to keep in control. The faster we got out of here and away from the alpha, the faster I can get to Derek's body to heal him. I refuse to believe he's dead, not after everything he's been through. He can't just die after one alpha attack.

"Cathy, a little help please?" Stiles grunted. I raised an eyebrow, pretty sure if Scott couldn't open it, adding one more hand wouldn't help, but I strolled over to help anyways before Stiles pulled away with a huff.

"No, they don't open," He realized, "The school's climate - controlled."

"Then Cathy can break it," Scott pointed to me but I shook my head.

"It'll make too much noise," I said quietly when something caught my eye. I brushed passed Scott to step closer to the window, peering out towards the jeep. What the-

"Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast." I could hear Stiles sighing in frustration as I waved at them.

"Stiles," I called out softly, the boy hummed quietly in response, "what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles' head whipped in my direction as I felt Scott's arm brush my shoulder as he moved to stare at what I was looking at, "Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent," Scott said, as we shared a glance. What would the alpha need from Stiles' hood?

"What, like, dented?!"

"No, I'm pretty sure he meant bent, as in completely caving in," I said quietly.

"What the hell - " Before he could finish, the window suddenly bursted open as shattered glass started flying everywhere. Scott immediately shoved me down, using his body as a shield but there was no point. I allowed my eyes to glow white again, creating a small force bubble around us as the glass landed around us. As soon as I figured we were safer, I released it as Stiles scampered over to us, looking forward with wide eyes. Scott pulled himself of me as we sat up, eyeing the object in front of us with our jaws dropped.

"That's my battery." I heard Stiles mumble beside me. He went to grab it, only for me to tug him back roughly by the back of his shirt.

"Don't," I hissed at him, "Unless you want that battery shoved up your-"

"We have to move," Stiles shot back, effectively cutting me off.

"He could be right outside," Scott argued with a shake of his head.

"He _is_ right outside," Stiles glared at us. Scott shot him a look.

"Just let me take a look," Stiles slowly nodded as Scott moved to get up. I sighed, leaning against Stiles as I did.

"Any sign of the bitch," I asked him. Stiles shoved me off him.

"Pretty sure the alpha is a he," He rolled his eyes.

"He, she, it," I listed with a look, "Doesn't matter. Still a bitch."

"Nothing," Scott shook his head as we slowly got up.

"Move now?"

"Move now." I swallowed, trying to control my slightly shaking form as we cautiously left the classroom, looking down both hallways as we did.

"This way," Scott started to lead us to the right when Stiles pulled him back.

"No, no, no, no," Stiles quickly intervened.

"What?" Scott looked at him in confusion.

"Somewhere without windows," He explained and I gave him an exasperated look.

"The we'll be searching all night," I said in frustration, throwing my arms up, "Every single room in this building has windows."

"Fine," Stiles hissed at me, "somewhere with less windows."

"Bathroom?" Scott suggested. Stiles shot him a look of disbelief as I shook my head.

"Bathrooms only have one way through," I countered, "If the alpha gets through, we'll really have no chance." Scott's jaw locked as he glanced down the hallway before turning to us.

"The locker room," He said. Stiles and I exchanged the look. Finally, probably the best idea of the night. We turned back to him and nodded. Scott led us towards the left hallway this time. I tried not to let fear get the best of me, considering we were walking around the eerily dark hallway with a giant murderous beast hunting us, it wasn't exactly the easiest thing.

As soon as we reached the locker room, I covered my mouth and nose, breathing in the scent on my hoodie to keep myself from gagging.

"Urgh," I wrinkled my nose, my voice coming out nasally, "It smells awful in here."

"In the boy's locker room?" Stiles responded dryly, causing me to look at him, unamused, "Wow, Cathy, you're sixth sense is really kicking in." I quickly mumbled a 'shut up' under my breath, hitting him in the arm as we walked further in.

"Call your dad," Scott breathed, turning to him. Stiles glared at him and I sighed, already anticipating an argument coming.

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know...anything!" Scott tried, "Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't?" Stiles shot back, "What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns."

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down," Stiles hissed, causing me to flinch. _Seriously? The one time I actually don't want to talk about him, they talk about him_ , "you remember that?"

"Then w-we have to," Scott stuttered in frustration, "We have to find a way out and just run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile," Stiles argued. There was one more solution. I felt guilty for even thinking about it, but we have no choice.

"W-what about Derek's car?" I said quietly. Scott turned to me, contemplating it as Stiles perked up at the idea.

"That could work," He nodded, "We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car." I shot daggers at him.

"And him," I scoffed angrily at him. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He sighed, "And Cathy's boyfriend, whatever." I gave him one last look before sighing, clenching my hands into fists to keep them from shaking, something that, unfortunately, Stiles didn't miss.

"Hey," Stiles' eyes softened, "It'll be okay Cat, okay? We're gonna get out of here, and maybe, if there's any chance that Derek's still alive, then we'll help okay? You said so yourself, he could be healing right now for all we know." I wanted to believe him, I really did. But what I couldn't do to myself right now, was put faith on false hope. I needed to focus on getting us out of here, on getting them out of here before I could focus on Derek. Right now, these boys were my number one priority. I glanced up to see Stiles' concerned face. I nodded slowly, when Scott's head shot up towards the door.

"Scott?" I called out softly to him, "What is it." Scott stayed quiet for a second, his face straining a bit.

"I think I heard something,"

"Like what?" Stiles hissed at him, slightly panicking as we back farther away from the door.

"Quiet," Scot shot back in a whisper before he shut off the flashlight, my heart dropping at the action, knowing the only reason he'd do that, "Hide!" I was quickly shoved into a locker without another word, almost gagging at the strong smell of cologne and sweat as alarms rang in my head. This felt too much like being stuffed in a coffin. I tried to stay calm, reminding myself that the walls weren't really closing in on me, that this was just a locker not my casket. My eyes flew open as the sound of a door unlocked, footsteps slowly getting closer and closer. My hands clamped over my mouth, to keep my breathing quiet as I attempted to steady my heartbeat. I glanced out one of holes to see a shadow standing just outside Scott's locker. My eyes clenched shut at the sound of both their screams only to realize that the intruder was screaming too.

"Son of a bitch!" I glanced out to see a janitor yelling at the two idiots.

"Quiet!" I hears Stiles hiss at him. I tried opening the locker only to realized it was locked. I jiggled at the lock but it wouldn't budge.

 _No, no, no, no, NO! Are. You. Kidding. Me?!_

Scott's eyes flew over to me, seeing them through the cracks. I'm pretty sure my eyes were wide with fear as I shook my head, telling him I couldn't get it open.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? Both of you get out."

"No we can't-"

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?"

"Not okay," The janitor screamed at them, "Get the hell out of here right Now."

"Wait no-"

"Scott, she's still-"

"Just shut up and go!" As soon as the sound of the door slamming shut reached my ears, I felt panic sink in. The alpha no doubt heard him. The janitor gave a sigh in frustration, his footsteps sounding around the locker room when I felt it, another presence, more specifically, a supernatural presence. I felt my eyes starting to sting as tears prickled in my eyes as I placed a shaking hand over the one that was already covering my mouth, thinking that somehow this would make me undetectable.

My stomach gave a strong lurch when I heard a bloodcurdling scream, the sound of a body hitting against something solid. A barely audible whimper escaped me as my body shook uncontrollably. The feeling of nausea and anxiety hit me, and I knew that the janitor was no doubt dead now.

I held in my breath as I heard a quiet, vibrating growl emitting in the room, a shadow casting against my locker. I pushed myself back, my back hitting the metal wall as red eyes glared through the holes. He knew I was in here. I felt frozen in place as his teeth bared, visible through the cracks of the locker. I clenched my eyes shut, cringing as I heard a sharp scraping noise on the door, drowning out the sound of my pounding heart before it went silent again.

I could hear him shuffling around before I heard a crash, the surface above me vibrating before it was gone. I heard shouting outside the room before it was silent again. The presence was gone. I used one trembling hand to push the door open, it swung out seamlessly as I took an unsteady step out. I glanced up to see a gaping hole in the ceiling just above where I was before I closed the locker door.

My heart dropped to my stomach as my eyes watered. I let out a shaky breath as my eyes, behind my tears, inspected the sharp claw marks made across the door, the lock broken. He could've killed me. I should be dead. My stomach lurched as I raced for the nearest trashcan, heaving as I did. I never had this strong of a reaction, not to death. I coughed, feeling as if I just hacked up my insides. I pushed away from the trashcan. My eyes raised up to the mirror, my eyes missing the dark circles under my eyes, the cold sweat forming as I took in the horror behind me.

I spun around, my eyes taking in all the blood, smeared and spilled all over the locker room. But the body was gone. I ran towards the door, yanking on the doorknob as I did but it didn't budge. I glanced out the window to see a desk blocking it.

"No, no, no, no," I whispered to myself in panic, My hands were shaking too badly to even keep a hold on the doorknob before I dropped them, raising them to run them through my hair as I let out a quiet cry. There was so much blood everywhere. I should've died. I should be dead. I should be dead. I should be dead.

I sniffled as I stumbled around trying to find the other door. As I came across it, my eyes widened at the sight of a bloody door on the ground, I inhaled deeply before taking unsteady steps out as I walked out into the hallway, the cold air of the school hitting me as my eyes flew around, watching out for any red eyes as I took quiet steps.

I made it to the first floor when I saw two figures up ahead. I breathed in relief as my throat tightened, almost crying at the sight of Jackson and Lydia. Wow, never thought I'd ever say that. I stumbled towards them as they argued outside the restroom doors when Lydia's green eyes caught mine.

"Cathy?" She tilted her head, her voice auditating confusion as she took in my state. Jackson turned around and froze at the sight of me, but I didn't care. If they were here, that meant Allison was here, and if Allison was here, then Scott knew.

"What the hell…" Jackson's eyes did a once over as I stopped in front of them. Lydia eyed me as she took a careful step towards me before her eyes flew down to my jeans. I glanced down to see blood. It must've smeared when I was stumbling around.

"Oh my god," She breathed, "Are you alright?" It only took that one question for me to break. I choked on a sob, falling to my knees as my body shook. I should be dead. I should be dead. I should be dead.

"Jackson, help me!" Lydia hissed at him as I felt her hesitant hands fall onto my shoulder. I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't. It was like everything I had compressed, Scott attacking me, Ava almost getting hurt, the sudden acknowledgement of my parents, Derek being dead, the death of Meyers and the janitor, the alpha, all of it was hitting me at once.

"Hell no," I heard him whisper harshly to her, "Look, her and her freak sister just want attention okay? Now can we get the hell out of here?"

"Look at her! She's _clearly_ not okay," I heard her shoot back at him as her hands tried to pry me up. I forced myself to stand up.

"We need- we need to find Scott," I breathed, quickly wiping the tears off my face, feeling slightly humiliated. The last people I needed to see me break down was Jackson _and_ Lydia. I turned and expected to see judgement in the girl's eyes but all I was was empathy. As soon as I mentioned Scott, it was like a switch flipped as her eyes twinkled, now blank from any emotion, her face perking up.

"Allison just sent me a text," She flipped her hair, "Scott's down in the lobby." Jackson eyed me warily before turning towards the hallway. I could feel Lydia's stare on the side of my face but I brushed it off, my feet moving automatically. I winced as her heels clacked against the tile before realization hit me. If they were here, then that meant that they were opening themselves up to danger that they weren't even aware of.

Lydia's phone went off, making me jump slightly as she answered, Jackson shoving the doors at the end of the hall open. Relief filled me as I saw Stiles' and Scott's head whipping towards us, their faces going slack before the rushed towards me.

I could feel the walls I built up after my break down to falter as soon as their arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace.

"We tried to-"

"He wouldn't let us-"

"I could hear your heart-"

"We thought he got to you-"

"Finally," They broke away as Lydia clapped her hands, Jackson looking at us in distain as Allison was eyeing us in confusion, "Now that the three muske-weirdos are reunited, can we go now?" Suddenly chills went up my spine as I felt a familiar presence around us. The sound of creaking caused all of us to stare up at the ceiling, a moving lump above us. I could feel panic settling in again.

"Run!" Scott shouted, none of us having to be told twice as we took off running. I could hear a crashing behind us and I didn't need to turn around to know it was now behind us. A growl emitted from it as we raced down the hallway.

I could see the double doors to the cafeteria, locked. _Control. Control. Control._ When I was sure no one was watching, my eyes to shifted color as I stretched the palm of my hand. Instead of breaking the lock, a strong surge of air pushed us forward, bursting the doors open as the lock broke into two at the amount of energy. Without thinking twice, everyone rushed in, shutting the doors open as Scott looked over to the tables after locking the door in place.

"Help me get this in front of the door," Scott grunted as Jackson moved towards the table, moving it towards the door as Allison stood frozen, shooting her boyfriend questionable _looks._

"Scott, wait, not here," Stiles called out, his eyes trained on the windows. I turned to see a giant wall of windows.

"Oh crap," I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my arms, thinking the more movement I made my hands do, the less they'll shake.

"What was that?" Allison badgered, "Scott, what was that?" Lydia turned to me, her green eyes widened in fright and for a second I was reminded of Ava.

"What came out of the ceiling?" She asked me, her voice almost cracking, "Was this what were you were crying over?" My eyes flickered towards Stiles and Lydia, slightly torn on what I should do, but everyone was talking at the same time, things were moving too fast.

"Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs."

"Guys - Can we just wait a second?" My eyes flew to Stiles and away from Scott, "You guys, listen to me, w - Can we wait a second?" My eyes flew back to Allison who continued to question Scott as he struggled to block the doorway. They moved to Lydia, who's breathing became slightly labored.

"Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please?" My eyes clenched shut at the voices over each other before I snapped.

" _Hey!_ " All eyes flew to me as I glared at them, " _Shut. Up_!" No one dared to move as I turned to Stiles, giving him a pointed look as he cleared his throat, his eyes darting around before he gave me a weak smile. I nodded back as I rubbed my head.

"T-thanks you," He started, "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" Everyone's attention moved to the windows, realizing it was too late to move locations.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here," Allison cried, on the verge of crying, "And I would like to know why. Scott?" All eyes flew to Scott, who sighed, averting his eyes to the floor. I glanced at him, waiting for him to explain as the room stayed silent.

"Somebody killed the janitor," I said, my voice clearing cutting through the still atmosphere.

"What?" Lydia breathed, her voice reaching an octave higher as her eyes flew wide in fear.

"Yeah," I felt Stiles' hand on my back as a sign of comfort. I felt a little queasy as the image of blood back in the locker room flashed in my head, "the janitor's dead."

"What's she talking about?" Allison moved her disbelief stare from me to Scott, "Is this a joke?"

"You _actually_ think I would joke about something like this?" I glared at her. I understood that she was in shock, but how naive did her parents raise her to keep something as dangerous as werewolves from her. Allison's face faltered slightly and I felt guilt rise in me. I didn't mean to snap at her, honestly I was freaking out just as bad as she was.

"What," Jackson questioned, "who killed him?"

"No, no, no, no," Lydia panicked, her eyes begging for an answer as they moved to Jackson, "This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed-"

"No, don't you _get it_?!" Jackson snapped at her, Lydia cowered slightly, "There wasn't a mountain lion." She took a step back, bumping into me. Her hands reach out to cling to the nearest person, which happened to be me. Her fingers shook as they wrapped around my arm as I eyed Jackson.

"Who was it?" Allison begged as she turned to Scott, "What does he want? What's happening? _Scott!_ " Stiles and I exchanged a look as Scott avoided her eyes.

"I-I don't know," Scott spoke for the first time, "I-I just...I-if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia squeaked, "He's gonna _kill_ us?"

"Who?" Allison demanded, "Who is it?"

"It's Derek," My eyes flew to him in disbelief before hardening, "It's Derek Hale."

"No," I shook my head, my voice barely audible, quietly seething. Scott's eyes glanced quickly at me before they moved to Allison's frightful look, as if remembering the car ride he offered her.

"Cathy, don't-" I heard Stiles tug on my arm.

"Are you-" I stopped myself as my breathing became shallow, shaking my head as I gave Scott a dark glare, "I- I can't-"

" _Derek_ killed the janitor?" Jackson looked just as unconvinced as he looked over at me, "Is that why you were freaking out? Because the person killing all these people is your little _boyfriend_?" Scott looked over at me then, his eyes pleading forgiveness but I simply glowered at him.

"Cathy, what's he talking about?" Stiles asked in a hush whisper, his eyes flickering between me and Jackson.

"Nothing," I brushed off, gritting my teeth, but I could feel his stare boring down at me as I glared over at Scott and Jackson.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked weakly, her eyes darting between me and Scott, who now avoided my eyes.

"I saw him," He said quietly. I scoffed, moving towards the windows with my back towards them. Lydia let out a small whimper as her hands dropped from my arm.

"The mountain li-"

"No, Derek killed them," Scott insisted, more confident now. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to breathe. It wouldn't do anyone any good to be angry right now, but I couldn't help it. After accusing him of murder then begging him for help, you'd think Scott would have a little more gratitude towards Derek.

"All of them?"

"Yeah, starting with his own sister."

"The bus driver?" My hands flew to the pendant on my necklace, remembering Meyers' death clearly, all the way to the point before I lost consciousness that day.

"And the guy in the video store-" _where Ava got attacked._ My grip on the pendant tightened as my blood boiled slightly, "it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too."

"Call the cops," Jackson demanded as I turned back around.

"No," Stiles glared at him as I walked back. I could feel Lydia shuffling slightly towards me and away from her boyfriend which caused me to eye her oddly. It was understandable the first time, but now it was as if she was _afraid_ of him.

"Wh-what do you mean 'No?'" Jackson shot daggers at him, as if he wasn't believing someone like Stiles was standing up to him.

"I mean no," He snapped, "You wanna hear it in Spanish? _No._ Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." I turned to him, betrayal clear in my eyes as he jumped to blame Derek too. Stiles frowned at me, his eyes apologetic as I turned away, averting my eyes to the ground.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department," Jackson looked at him in disbelief, "Call him."

"I'm calling," Lydia spoke up, her voice more confident now as she pulled out her phone. Stiles panicked as he moved to stop her, but Jackson pushed him back.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec -"

"Hey," Scott and I immediately jumped in as Jackson backed off. Scott looked over at me but I simply glowered at him before turning away.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school," Lydia quickly explained into the phone, "We're trapped, and we need you to...but...She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked, slightly horrified as Lydia stared at us in shock.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break in at the high school," She explained shakily, "She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again," Allison urged.

"No, Stiles shook his head, "they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the—wh-what is this?" Allison panicked, running a hand through her curls, "Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" I looked at Scott with one eyebrow raised, a frown present on my lips as I watched, waiting to see what story he was going to spin this time.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott said anxiously.

"You were the one that said you saw Derek," I seethed as Stiles placed one hand on my shoulder to steady me. Scott looked away from me, guilt overshadowing his face.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia immediately questioned, motioning to Allison.

"No," He answered quickly before sighing in frustration, as he noticed his slip up, "I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison pushed.

"I don't know!" He shouted. Allison stepped back slightly, turning away with a hurt look.

"Alright," Stiles tried, patting my shoulder as he did why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" I attempted to keep my feet frozen as Stiles pushed me towards Scott, but with a little more effort I stumbled forward.

"You're not getting away so easily," He whispered as we got to Scott, a safe distance from the others, "Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done."

" _Nicely done?_ " I hissed at him before glaring at Scott, "Are you _kidding_ me? What the hell possessed you to accuse him of murder? _Again_?!"

"Relax," Stiles nudged my arm, "you're just extra pissy because it was your boyfriend he decided to pick…" He quickly stopped at my glare.

"I didn't know what to say," Scott quickly explained, sending me a sorry look, "I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right?" I shot him a dirty look. "Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off."

"She'll get over it," I rolled my eyes, my anger at Scott diminishing only slightly, "It's not like she's the one spouting blood and lying on the ground outside in the cold." Stiles nodded, his hand gesturing to me in agreement.

"Exactly," Stiles nodded, "Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?"

"But we are alive," Scott said in a hush whisper, "It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something." My eyes immediately darted down as Scott looked directly at me. Stiles looked between us.

"What? What's going on?" Stiles looked down at me for an explanation, "Is this about the locker room? Because you haven't said anything about it and Scott's been weird all night, like stopping and just staring at the ground." My eyes shot up to Scott as he looked slightly solemn.

"I was listening for you Cathy," Scott said quietly, "I-I thought for sure he was going to kill you after the janitor. Stiles and I tried to hard to get back to you. I could hear your heart pounding, you….you were so scared and I thought that the alpha had-"

"It left me alive," I said, slightly choked up, remembering just exactly how terrified I was, "H-he could've killed me. The lock was broken and there were claw marks on the door, but he...he didn't open it." Stiles looked slightly horrified at the description.

"S-so what," Stiles stammered slightly, "He left you alive so that he could eat us all at the same time?"

"No!" Scott quickly shook his head, "Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who though?" I asked, slightly confused. I remember Derek saying that the spiral was a sign of vendetta but he never went into specifics.

"Allison's family?" Scott suggested before turning to me, slightly grim, " _Yours_?" I inhaled sharply at that. My family? I stared at Scott in shock. Why would my family be anywhere involved with an alpha.

"Maybe that's what the text was about," Stiles tried to make sense, "Someone had to send it. A-and how the alpha targeted both you _and_ Ava."

"It still doesn't make sense," I snapped before taking a deep breath to calm myself, "What does my family have anything to do with-"

"Okay, assheads and freak-" Jackson announced, cutting me off as we turned around to face him, "new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right," Scott said quietly as Stiles looked at him, slightly betrayed, "Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Stiles hissed at him and I nodded solemnly.

"Scott, he's right," I whispered to him, "We can't risk anymore people with the alpha here."

"All right," Jackson huffed in irritation, storming over to us, "give me the phone." Before he could touch Stiles, Stiles turned around, throwing his fist against Jackson's jaw. Lydia let out a gasp as Jackson stumbled back, his hand over his mouth.

"Jackson!" Allison immediately rushed to his side as I gaped at Stiles, "Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?"

"Is it weird that I'm kinda proud of you right now?" I muttered. Stiles shook his hand off, his lips twitched for a second before dropping into a frown, pulling his phone out, "Stiles, you don't have to-"

"Dad, hey, it's me," Stiles said into the phone, sparing me one glance before his eyes darted to the floor. I turned away and eyed Allison oddly. Why was she by his side and not his girlfriend. I turned towards Lydia to see her staring at them with wide eyes, her bottom lip trembling before she jumped, the sound of the alpha banging against the door., "And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school."

"Lydia," I called her over, seeing her shaking form at being so close to the door. She quickly ran to me, her eyes watching Jackson and Allison as she reached my side. I could feel her hand ghosting over my arm to clutch onto if another startling sound came. All of us moved back as the shaking became more violent, the locks coming undone as the chairs started moving away from the dor from the vibrations.

"Oh my god," She whimpered at my side as Stiles turned his head to look around.

"The kitchen," Stiles pointed, "the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up," Scott argued and I rolled my eyes.

"If haven't noticed already," I hissed at him, "Up is better than here. We gotta go now." I pushed Lydia forward, towards the kitchen doors as we all made a run for it, managing to get to the second floor. All the classrooms were locked as we scrambled to find an opened one. I couldn't risk breaking a lock, something we needed to keep the alpha out considering stacking furniture against it didn't work out last time.

We did manage to find an unlocked chemistry lab, rushing to get in as fast as we could before locking the door. Scott quickly jammed a stool underneath the door handle to keep the lock secure. We all moved back, no one breathed as a shadow slowly passed the door before disappearing. I sighed in relief before moving towards the front of the room.

I leaned against the chalkboard, panting as Stiles bent over, resting his hands on his legs as he wheezed beside me.

"Jackson," Scott turned to the asshole as we all caught up on our breathing, "how many people can fit in your car?"

"Six," He answered, a little muffled from his hand covering his mouth, "if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

"Six?" Allison stared at him incredulously, "I _barely_ fit in the back."

"Well I guess that means we'll just have to _stuff_ someone in the back seat," I replied sarcastically, "It doesn't matter how many people we can fit. We're not gonna be able to get out without drawing attention." Scott looked at me before his eyes slid past my shoulders. I turned to see a door beside me.

"What about this?" Scott rushed over, "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

Stiles shook his head, "That's a deadbolt." Scott looked down, thinking as Stiles and I exchanged a look. I felt completely useless. I wasn't far enough in my training to be able to do anything to top the alpha. All I could do was light a stupid candle.

"The janitor has a key," I swallowed, my heart jumping at the reminder.

"His body," I corrected immediately after with a somber frown, "His body has the key." I heard Stiles shuffling closer to me, wrapping one arm around my shoulder.

"I can get it," He said quietly to us, "I can find him by scent, by blood."

"I think that is _by far_ the stupidest you've ever come up with," I hissed at him as Stiles nodded feverently.

"It was a nice try Scott," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes, "What else you got?"

"I'm getting the key," The werewolf insisted causing the other three to look at him in shock as he stormed over to the door, only for Allison to step in. Stiles and I shared a look. Hopefully, if anyone could stop him, it was her.

"Are you serious?" She whispered to him, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Well, it's the best plan," I shook my head as he said that, "Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed," Allison argued. Scott looked around before grabbing the pointer off the chalkboard. I brought a fist up to my forehead, internally scolding Scott for being so damn stupid. Scott glanced around to see all of our looks shot at him.

"Well, it's better than nothing," He protested.

"There's gotta be something else," Stiles shook his head. I looked up to see Lydia staring up ahead. I turned to see what she was looking at, a class cabinet with supplies in it.

"There is," She mumbled. Oh thank god, I thought to myself, thankful that she dropped the bottlehead act to save us.

"What are we gonna do?" Stiles knitted his eyebrows, "Throw acid on him?"

"No," Lydia shook her head before explaining, "Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting molotov cocktail." Stiles gaped at her as I smirked slightly, there was the Lydia I knew from my advanced classes. Lydia was not someone I usually associated with and vice versa, but considering I was and I quote 'the only person that could be academically equal to her' we tended to partner up in our more advanced classes before ignoring each other completely outside of them. She might play the dumb act for Jackson, but in class she really was just as smart as she was pretty.

"Self-igniting-"

"-molotov cocktail," She turned to see Allison and Jackson staring at her with looks of disbeliefs and my smug expression, "What? I read it somewhere." I rolled my eyes, there was the act.

"We don't have a key for that either," Stiles shook his head. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We don't need one," I said, walking towards it. Finally, I get to do something productive. I glanced at the glass, knowing if my eyes glowed, it would no doubt reflect, and considering it was dark, it would be noticeable. I closed my eyes, hearing the glass crack slightly before using my elbow to 'break' it, so it was believable. Lydia simply raised an eyebrow at me before striding over, grabbing the contents of her little bomb before placing them on the lab table.

"Cathy, help me out," I nodded, glancing over my shoulder for a second. Scott and Stiles seemed a little surprised that she knew my name, let alone asking for help. I stood on one side as Jackson stood on the other, watching his girlfriend with a careful eye. I never got him. I don't get how someone could feel so threatened by their girlfriend just because she was smart, even smarter than him. You'd think he'd be proud and willing to flaunt her around, but no, he dumbs her down, only showcasing her as his eyecandy.

"Phosphorus," Lydia listed as I handed her the bottle. Quietly, she mixed, measured, and poured the contents in the large flask. I walked over to Scott, Allison watching my every move, probably too close for comfort as I opened my palm, holding out a single match towards him.

"What's this for?" Scott asked taking the match before I handed him the box to swipe it against. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"There's no such thing as a self-igniting molotov with just chemicals," I whispered to him, "We need rubber for that, and since we don't have it, I found this match. Cause I really don't think you'll let me come with you to set him on fire." Scott smirked slightly, nodding to let me know I was right.

"Just," I breathed out a little shakily before throwing my arms around him in a tight hug. Scott chuckled slightly at the sudden affection, "Please be careful." I mumbled into his shoulder before he let me go. I watched as he raised the match with an amused smile.

"Considering I have you to mother me," He smirked, "I will." I punched him in the shoulder before I walked over to Lydia. I glanced over at Allison who was staring at me. She quickly diverted her eyes as mine locked with hers, her cheeks turning slightly pink at getting caught.

"Jackson," Lydia said as I watched Allison move over to Scott, "hand me the sulfuric acid." I glanced down at see Lydia shut the top of the flask with a cork before handing it to Scott. I watched warily, Stiles moving beside me as we walked over to him.

"No," Allison cried as she stopped in front of him, "No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages," He tried explaining to her.

"You could _die_ ," She hissed at him, "Don't you get that? He's killed _three_ people."

"And we're next," He whispered calmly, "Somebody has to do something."

"Scott, just stop," She shook her head at him, "Do you remember-do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. J-just please,please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please."

"Lock it behind me," Scott said quietly. In one last attempt to stop him, Allison pulled him into a kiss. I glanced away, feeling intrusive on such a private moment when I noticed two similar chemical bottles, the sulfuric acid and a bottle of diluted water. I furrowed my eyebrows. If we had accidently put one instead of the other… I turned to Lydia.

"These two bottles look exactly the same Lydia," I whispered to her. She glanced down. I watched as realization hit her eyes as she fidgeted slightly. Before we could check, Scott had already slid out the door. I sat myself on top of one of the lab tables as the others moved to either sit or stand beside it as we waited for Scott to return. I heard someone moving beside me, sitting down. I glanced up to see Stiles' eyes staring down, showing just how scared he was. I bit my lip as I held my hand out for him. The boy glanced down with a small smile, holding my hand in his.

"We haven't done this since we were ten," I laughed quietly. I watched as the grip on my hand slightly tightened, "Hey," He looked up, "Scott's gonna be just fine okay? He's gonna stop alpha, and-and we're gonna go home, and your dad, he won't even have a scratch on him okay? Scott and I won't let the alpha lay a single claw on him." Stiles looked unconvinced but nodded any as he held ont my hand like his life depended on it. I honestly didn't believe in it myself. I was wrong, I needed to have faith in Scott if I was going to get through this night.

"I don't get this," Allison broke the silence as she sniffled, "I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't- I can't stop my hands from shaking." I watched with an odd look as Jackson gently took her hands in his. But it wasn't that, it was the way he was doing it. The way Stiles and I did it was for comfort from each other as best friends, the way he did it seemed… intimate. And it was wrong. Allison was Scott's girlfriend, was she really that naive to think Jackson was doing it because they were friends? I glanced up at Lydia and she confirmed it for me. He should've been holding her hand. He should be comforting her. I watched as Lydia's eyes flickered from Allison to Jackson to their hands before looking away. My frown deepened at the hurt look on her face.

"It's okay," He assured her, "It's okay, it's gonna be okay." Allison gave him a shaky smile. Stiles looked over at me with an eye roll. Thank god I wasn't the only one slightly annoyed with this.

"Jackson," Lydia glanced over at the two bottles I told her about earlier, "you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not."

"I gave you exactly what you asked for tonight," Jackson snapped, barely turning his head to acknowledge her. I glared at the douchebag as Lydia jumped at the volume of his voice.

"Yeah," Lydia nodded shakily, staring at him warily, "Yeah, I'm sure you did." Stiles glanced over at the bottles.

"What happens if it doesn't ignite," Stiles whispered to me, anxiety leaking in his voice as he used his thumb to tap on my hand. I pressed my lips together, slightly chapped from the cold air in the school.

"I-" I sighed, unconsciously tightening my grip on his hand, "I don't know."

"Great," Stiles muttered under his breath but I barely heard him over the howl cut through the silence, everyone now alert as we glanced around. Something scratched at my throat as I coughed into my sleeve. I looked down to see Jackson fall to his knees, his hand on the back of his neck as he groaned in pain. I could feel a cold sweat coming. _Someone was dying_. I gave another dry cough. I grabbed onto Stiles sleeve, my hand shaking slightly as a wave of nausea hit me. It wasn't as bad as the one in the locker room, but it was enough to make me uneasy.

"No, I'm fine," Jackson brushed off, "Like, seriously, I'm okay." Stiles turned to me his eyes widened in alarm.

"C-Cathy," Stiles pulled me aside as he hissed quietly at me, "Your eyes." I blinked at him, using his eyes as a reflection when I saw two pairs of white glowing eyes staring back at me. I blinked a couple times, trying to get them to stop as Allison and Lydia crowded around Jackson.

"Something's wrong-" I gave another cough, almost having to bend forward but Stiles kept me upright as I clung onto his jacket, "I-I think it's Scott." Stiles' eyebrows furrowed before something on Jackson's neck got me to freeze. I pulled out of his grip, stumbling towards the kneeling ass hat as I stared at the three deep cuts on his neck, slightly closed from healing.

"It's not Scott," I whispered to myself, feeling worse as I got closer. My memory flashed to when Derek said he had talked to Jackson. Derek did this. He cut Jackson. And it was deep enough to affect him. My eyes narrowed on it. If it hasn't healed yet, then that means Jackson didn't accept it. So if he's not a werewolf then what was happening to him

"What's on the back of your neck?" I pointed to his neck as Stiles came up from behind me. Jackson looked up, glaring up at me.

"I said I'm fine," He snapped at me but Lydia turned to me, a slightly fearful look present on her face.

"It's been there for days," She confessed as my eyes flickered from him to her, "He won't tell me what happened."

"As if you actually care," He snarled at her, causing her to back up behind me.

"Back off," I quickly defended her. Lydia obviously wasn't the best person ever, but she didn't to be treated like shit by her own boyfriend while he got cosy with my best friend's girlfriend, "She's just trying to help."

"Maybe you should mind your own business freak," He growled at me, but I didn't back down as I met his glare with equally as much fierce.

"Ha, funny enough I've been doing that all night," I snapped at him, "Maybe take a page from me, and mind _your own_ business instead of getting all buddy-buddy with _someone else's girlfriend_." I could tell he was losing his cool, his eyes flashed slightly and right then I knew. He'd been using Allison to get to Scott all night. Was this his plan? Was that why he offered a ride? So he could be here to get all chummy with her in front of Scott. I looked over at Allison who seemed slightly shocked and offended at my accusation. I blamed her too. Not as much as Jackson, but he wouldn't be able to get away with is if she hadn't played a hand in it too. She returned his affectionate actions towards her, in front of her best friend no less.

"Alright," Stiles placed a hand on my shoulder, pulling me away from the seething teen as I held back another cough, "can we not argue for half a second here?"

"Where's Scott?" Allison piped up quietly, running a hand through her hair, "He should be back by now." Suddenly there was a sound outside the door, a visible shadow. It was Scott, the figure was too small to be the alpha.

"Scott!" Allison rushed towards the door, moving the stool away as she pulled at the door handle, but it wouldn't budge, "Scott!"

"Where's he going?" Lydia asked as Allison kept tugging at the door, "Scott! _Scott!_ "

"Stop," Lydia tried to stop her, but Allison wouldn't listen before she yelled, " _Stop_!" All of us turned to face her as her head tilted towards the window, "Do you hear that? Listen!" I swallowed, listening as police sirens sounded closer and closer. I let out a shaky breath as Stiles and I shared a relieved smile.

"You feeling better?" Stiles asked, his eyes trailing over my face. I probably looked like crap.

"Yeah I'm just, I'm gonna need a shower when I get home," I laughed. He still seemed worried thought, "What? What is it-what's wrong?" He seemed kind of fidgety, glancing over at the other three who seemed slightly occupied looking out the window for the police cars.

"Cathy what's with you," He asked in a hush whisper, his eyes shining in concern as his eyebrows knitted, "The last time you looked like this was with the bus driver. You look- you look like you're about to pass out any minute, like you're dying." I sighed, realizing I never really did explain to them everything.

"As a witch," I started, "I'm a force of nature, and with nature I'm connected to life. Everytime I come in contact death, even people I don't know, it affects me. Like-some sort of infection, I-I get sick and tired and weak…" Stiles' frown deepened.

"H-how come you never told me this?" Stiles shuffled from one foot to the other as he stared at me, slightly taken back by the new information. I shrugged, tucking on untamed wavy strand of hair behind my ear.

"I guess with this whole alpha thing, I never really get to tell you guys a lot," I shrugged. Stiles shook his head furiously, his lips pressed together.

"That's gonna change," Stiles said firmly, "Scott and I, we're staying over tonight." I fought the small smile that found its way onto my lips, from the statement, and from the loud sirens that were now just a few feet away, "Plus, I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone tonight." I nodded in understanding.

"I get it," I said, flashes of the locker room going through my mind, "I won't be able to either."

"Then, it's settled," Stiles wrapped an arm around me as a deputy managed to open the door. Allison, Jackson, and Lydia immediately flew over to him following him out as Stiles and I took our time.

As soon as we got out, our feet moved towards Scott. My arms immediately went around him, inhaling as I fought tears. The feeling I had really wasn't Scott. I felt a huge relief overwhelm me as Scott wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought-" I breathe out, slightly teary eyed, "I thought that you- I thought the alpha had-"

"I'm okay Cathy," I heard Scott sigh, "I'm okay really." I nodded, pulling myself off him as he and Stiles shared a relieved smile before I punched him roughly on his shoulder. The werewolf stared at me in shock, rubbing his arm as he did.

"What was that for?" He asked incredulously as Stiles held back a snigger.

"Don't you _ever_ put yourself in danger like that ever again," All I got was two amused looks, almost like they were both stating 'as if'. I huffed, "Or at least alone." I rolled my eyes as they shared a small high five. I glanced up to see the sheriff walking over to us, a flash of relief crossing his face at the sight of his son.

"Can you three tell me what you were doing in school, in the middle of the night with a murderer on the loose," Sheriff sighed as we looked up at him innocently, " _Again_."

"Would you believe us if we said we were studying?" Stiles tried and his dad shot him a bemused look ,"Right, didn't think so…" The sheriff rubbed his forehead before turning to Scott, who was probably questioned before we got out.

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes," Scott nodded.

"I saw him too," Stiles nodded along. The sheriff stared at them for a moment before turning to me. I immediately averted my eyes to the ground, kicking my foot out as I did.

"Cathy?" He asked. I glanced at the guys who were giving me pointed looks.

"I-I don't know," I sighed. I could practically feel annoyance radiating off of Stiles. The sheriff gave me a look.

"You don't know?" He repeated with raised eyebrows. I swallowed, my mind going back to how the alpha had me cornered in the locker room. I could've died today.

"Everything...everything w-was moving too fast," I admitted, "I-I didn't get much of a good look." I felt guilty, knowing I had just made his job a lot harder but his eyes softened.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked anxiously.

"We're still looking," He sighed.

"Did you check under the bleachers?" Scott pushed as I stared at him in shock. That's where the alpha moved the body? "Under them?"

"Yeah, Scott, we looked," Sheriff nodded, "We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."

"I'm not making this up," Scott insisted. My eyes darted around the parking lot when my eyebrows knitted in confusion. Where the hell was Derek's camaro. In fact, where the hell was Derek's body? I turned around to look over at the steps where the grass was to find it empty, no body. My heart sped up a bit. Was he alive? Or did the alpha move him like he did wit the janitor. My eyes flew over to the ambulance where Deaton was being treated. Okay, wow, guess we were wrong. Weirdly enough though, he was in a heated discussion with...who is tha- Gran?!

"Listen," My head turned back to the Sheriff, "We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise." Someone called the sheriff over, "Stay. All of you."

"Well, we survived, guys," Stiles cheered as my eyes focused on Gran and Deaton. Since when did they know each other? I was brought back when Stiles nudged my arm, "You know? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?"

"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us," Scott said with slightly concerning sad puppy dog look, "You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?"

"Then how come we're still alive?" I asked, exchanging a worried look with Stiles.

"It wants me in its pack," Scott explained with a sober look. He waited as another deputy passed us before lowering his voice, "But I think, first- I have to get rid of my old pack." Stiles crossed his arms, staring at Scott in confusion as I tried to process this.

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned, just as confused as me, "What old pack?"

"Allison. Jackson, Lydia," He listed before his eyes showed regret, "You two."

"The alpha doesn't wanna kill us," Stiles realized as my heart dropped. This wasn't over...

"It wants me to do it," He revealed, "And that's not even the worst part." I shot him an incredulous look.

"How the hell could it get any worse," I gaped at him, slightly mortified.

"Because when he made me shift," Scott looked to the ground barely glancing up at us, "I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you." I felt the air knocked out of my as the ends of my lips pulled down.

"Catherine Elizabeth Aberdeen, _you get your ass over here this instant_!" I felt a two pairs of hands push me. Whipping my head over my shoulder I shot them a glare before turning to see Gran's red face, gulping slightly. I made my way over to her, sparing the guys who had walked over to Deaton before I stopped in front of her.

"Gran, I can- _oof_ ," I puffed out before smiled slightly wrapping my arms around her as she held me tightly. My chest filled with a warm sense of home as my arms tightened around her, my head on her shoulder. I held back my tears. I could've died today. But I didn't. I survived.

"Don't you dare scare me like that ever again," Gran mumbled into my hair before pulling away, promptly smacking me upside the head.

" _Ow_!" I gawked at her, rubbing my head. Gran raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're lucky an 'ow' is all you," Gran rolled her eyes, "What the _hell_ possessed you to do something so goddamn stupid like running around the school with an alpha huh? I thought I told that damn werewolf that if anything happened to you-"

"Oh my god," I breathed, "Derek, he's-"

"Would you stop worrying?" Gran snapped at me causing me to shut my mouth, "He'll be fine. What I'm worried about is the influence those _idiots_ have on you." I snorted.

"Well, those idiots are planning to stay over tonight," I laughed as Gran huffed.

"Great, more mouths to feed," She shook her head, nodding pointedly at Stiles who was jogging over, "That boy as a black hole inside his stomach."

"Who has a black hole in their stomach?" Stiles panted as he reached us, considering we were his ride with his jeep all torn up.

"You," Gran said bluntly causing Stiles' lips to part slightly, a little taken back before Gran waved at the car, "Let's go kiddies."

"I-"

"Don't," I warned him from the side of my mouth, "Unless you want a twelve hour lecture, just don't."

"Twelve," Stiles practically gagged as we got into the car. I shot him a look, practically screaming 'shut up' with my eyes as Scott got into the car, his face long.

"What's wrong with him," Gran asked as she pulled out of the parking lot, "Alpha got his tongue." The two boys looked up with wide eyes as I gave her an unamused look, "What? Too soon?"

"Very," I replied in monotone before turning my head to look at him in the back seat, "What's wrong Scott?"

"Allison-" Stiles sighed heavily at the name before giving me a look.

"This is gonna be a long night."

.

Ava attacked me in a bear hug as soon as I got the door opened. Gran practically cackled, leaving us alone with her as she walked to her room, saying something about a date with Leo again.

"Oh my gosh," She gushed, her arms tight around my neck, "I can't believe your alive!" I gave a quiet scoff as Scott and Stiles laughed silently.

"Wow thanks Ava," I said, deadpan as she pulled away with a grin.

"You know I'm just kidding," Ava shrugged before her sharp emerald eyes softened, "I really am glad you're okay." I gave her a soft smile.

"Awww thanks squirt," She wrinkled her nose as I ruffled up her already untamable wavy hair before my eyes twinkled in mischief, "You know, Scott and Stiles survived the night too." Ava's eyes lightened up as she ran into the living room. I laughed as she tackled both boys down onto the couch, peppering their faces with kisses as she gushed about how much she was glad they were okay.

I walked into my room, shedding my coat as I contemplated leaving them to deal with my crazy sister to take a shower when I noticed a folded up piece of paper lying on my window sill. My heart pounded in my ears as I cautiously approached it. My fingers trembled only slightly as I unfolded the paper, reading the small note. Huh. My eyes crinkled upwards as a smile flitted across my lips.

 _Idiots were wrong, I'm ok._

 _-D_

* * *

 **Ugh, two more weeks and I get off school, hallelujah! I hoped you guys liked this chapter, super intense and now since we've gotten based this chapter, the romance portion should get on a bit faster, and you guys will understand why in a while.**

 **Sorry if this section is a little short, I'm currently rewatching Doctor Who as I'm editing this XD.**

 **: Mmmh Mmmh, you'll have to see next chapter ;) as for Scott, it'll be explained why he's had a changed of heart the next full moon. Thanks for the review!**

 **claragross : I'm super thrilled you loved last chapter! Hope you like this one as well!**

 **As usual, don't forget to review, leave some feedback or questions! I love love love hearing from you guys and responding back, plus they're a great motivator for those writer block days.**

 **xo**


End file.
